Naruto:El Sucesor del Sabio de los 6 caminos y su legado
by La Bestia
Summary: Una historia diferente, Naruto recibirá el poder de un Dios para dejar un legado que llevará a la paz al mundo shinobi. Una nueva historia un nuevo mundo. Este es mi primer Fanfic espero que lo disfruten. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de todo el universo de Naruto son de propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Introducción

Introducción

En el clímax máximo de la cuarta gran guerra Shinobi, Madara Uchiha ha logrado su meta máxima; finalmente ha activado el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

En el cielo la luna ha tomado una coloración sangrienta reflejando el ojo del Shinju (Dios Árbol), el cual atrapa a todo ser viviente en el mundo bajo un genjutsu eterno, manipulado por el poseedor de este Dojutsu definitivo.

Sasuke protege con el Susanoo a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi evitando que caigan en el jutsu de Madara esperando la oportunidad para el contraataque y la confrontación final.

Los ninjas quienes se mantienen expectantes a la pelea del equipo 7 contra Madara, esperando la oportunidad para ayudarlos; ven como la noche se convierte en día por la intensa luz del jutsu al activarse. Todos los seres vivos incluyendo los ninjas en el campo de batalla, han quedado petrificados y reflejan en sus ojos el rinnegan.

Para terminar el Plan Ojo de Luna, Madara usa el jutsu: Jukai Koutan (Nacimiento de un mundo de árboles) propagando las raíces del Shinju a lo largo del mundo, envolviendo a los seres vivos en un capullo sepulcral.

El sueño eterno ha empezado.


	2. Ilusión o Deseo

\- **¿Qué es esta la luz?** -

La luz intensa iluminaba la noche como si del medio día se tratase y las raíces que emergieron del suelo empezaban a rodear con vendas hechas de si mismas a todos los ninjas, creando una crisálida, solos los cuerpos resucitados por el edo tensei no estaban bajo el poder del tsukuyomi y tampoco eran atrapados por las raíces del Shinju.

-Hashirama: **Maldito Madara ese es el Jukai Koutan; ¿está encerrando a la gente usando la energía vital del Shinju?**

Oscuridad…. Oscuridad…

\- Voz infantil **: Oooookaaaaasaaannn! Oookaaaasannn!** (mamá).

\- Voces infantiles al unísono: **Ooookaaaasaannn!**

\- **Aa! ¿Qué paso?, ¿Y la guerra? ¿Dónde estoy?** \- Se despertó agitada la kunoichi dando un salto de la cama de sábanas blancas y cobertor morado donde había estado dormida (al parecer), sin aún comprender lo que pasaba.

\- **Esta definitivamente no es mi habitación** – Habló para si misma analizando el cuarto donde estaba, sin embargo percibía un gran sentido de familiaridad en el ambiente como si todo a su alrededor le perteneciera.

\- **Oooookaaaaasaaaannn!**

Nuevamente las voces infantiles volvieron a gritar, haciendo dar un brinco a la ninja.

 **\- Qué! ¿No fue un sueño? Pensé que había soñado esas voces** – se sorprendió al escucharlas de nuevo e inmediatamente dejó su análisis y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con un corredor largo que al final del lado izquierdo tenía unas gradas que conducían a la planta baja de donde se escuchaban a las mismas voces infantiles conversar entre ellas.

\- Niña - **Seguro se le hizo tarde y olvido a hacer el almuerzo, creo que hoy vamos a comer…. RAAAAAMEEEEENNN! Ttebayo.**

\- Niño – **I chi ra ku, I chi ra ku, I ch ira ku** \- cantaba alegremente el niño, canto que se hacía más fuerte según llegaba a la planta baja la kunoichi.

\- Niño – (fingiendo la voz más grave para sonar mayor). **Yo no entiendo porque insiste tanto en ir a recogernos a la academia si ya somos grandes y fuertes** – cuestionó el niño, luego empezó a toser debido a la fuerza que ejerció a su pequeña laringe.

\- Niña – **Ajajaja onii chan recién es nuestro primer día y ya te crees Hokage como nuestro padre, baka!**

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras finalmente los vio, dos niños hablando animadamente sentados en un sillón bastante grande ubicado junto a la puerta de entrada, ambos vestían chaquetas de color naranja con camisetas purpuras, unos shorts negros un poco largos para llamarlos así pero hacían juego con todo el conjunto y las clásicas sandalias ninjas reglamentarias.

 **\- Okaaaaasaaan!** – Ambos niños se abalanzaron a abrazarla, entre más cerca estaban más detalles podía ver y reconocer.

Ambos tenían el cabello rubio, aunque el niño tenía un tono más cálido, un amarillo como el sol, pero lo que más notaba era su risa como de un zorro cachorro y travieso, con unas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas no muy marcadas pero se veían en su tono de piel bronceada. Ella tenía un tono mucho más claro de cabello un rubio casi cenizo con la misma risa pero sin las marcas, con unos rasgos faciales más delicados y una piel blanca como nieve.

Pero si algo resaltaba eran los ojos azules tan intensos que ambos tenían; era como ver el cielo en un día soleado y despejado, realmente cautivadores.

\- **¿Okasan? ¿Yo?** – se sorprendió al saber que los niños se referían a ella, pero sentía y sabía que eran sus hijos y se arrodillo y abrazó cuando al fin la alcanzaron; sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, sentía el amor por sus hijos y el de sus hijos por ella nunca se había sentido tan feliz y completa.

\- Niño – **Okasan ¿por qué lloras?** – miro el niño a su madre mientras pasaba su pequeña mano por la mejilla, acariciando y limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Niña – **No estamos enojados porque no fuiste a la academia a vernos, ummm y tampoco por la comida podemos comer ramen todos los días.**

Se puso de pie acomodando su falda morada y cuando iba a hablar finalmente, se escuchó en la puerta que alguien había llegado.

\- **Ooi! Ino Chan olvide mis llaves puedes abrir ttebayo** –

Ambos niños corrieron en dirección a la puerta gritando – Otoosaaaaan! Otoosan!(Papá) - abrieron la puerta y abrazaron a quien estaba afuera, él los abrazo cariñosamente y cargo en cada brazo para ingresar a la casa.

\- **Ino - ¿Na Naruto?** \- Sus ojos se abrieron como si un espectro estuviera parado frente a ella y también empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no eran de tristeza más bien de alegría, alivio y algo más era… ¿amor? no entendía la mezcla de emociones que sentía.

Naruto notó el estado de Ino dejo a los niños en el piso y les dijo – vayan a cambiarse que hoy el almuerzo va por mi cuenta ttebayo – ambos corrieron en dirección a las escaleras perdiéndose del alcance de la vista de sus padres.

\- Naruto **– Ino chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Disculpa si no he pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes, pero con el inicio del nuevo curso en la Academia estoy bastante ocupado ya sabes qué debo hacer los nuevos equipos basados en las destrezas de cada genin y eso toma tiempo** – Naruto dijo esto poniendo una cara de cansancio como si no hubiera dormido en días. – **Ser Hokage es más pesado de lo que pensaba pero "yo jamás me rindo, yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra ese es mi camino ninja"** \- Naruto puso su típica sonrisa que ha traído tanta esperanza y confianza a todo el mundo shinobi al terminar la frase.

Naruto se acercó y abrazó a Ino quien lloraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, estaba ahí de pie siendo abrazada por Naruto el cual se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

\- **Te Amo Ino** –

Ino sintió como si cayera de un acantilado, ese vacío en el estómago cuando estás enamorado y ves a la razón de tu desvelo. En ese momento rodeo a Naruto con sus brazos y lo apretó tan fuerte como si sintiera que si lo suelta se lo iban a quitar y quería mantener ese momento por siempre.

 **– Ino chan** – Naruto tomó el rostro de la rubia delicadamente como si fuera una flor que al tocarse se marchitase y desapareciese, para besar con toda la ternura y pasión contenida los labios de su amada.

La rubia correspondió el beso y lo sintió como una bocanada de aire fresco luego de haber estado sumergida por mucho tiempo y finalmente pudo hablar.

 **– Te amo Naruto Kun.**


	3. El Fin del Viaje

Prólogo:

Estamos en la batalla final y definitiva, ya han pasado los sucesos que llevaron a la caída de Madara Uchiha y nos llevó a la batalla épica contra Kaguya y su sellado.

Naruto y Sasuke se preparan para el último choque; sus clásicos y más poderos jutsus chocarán por última vez.

 **El Fin del Viaje.**

Sasuke con el chidori en la mano observa a Naruto arrodillado e indefenso a sus pies, listo para recibir el último golpe, sin embargo Naruto con una patada sorpresiva repele el ataque, lanzando a Sasuke en contra de una pared del valle del fin.

 **\- Bien chico buena contra, te diste cuenta que estaba con la guardia baja.-** Dijó Kurama

\- **¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? No dejas que te mate! Una y otra vez evitas tu destino ¿qué te hace tan fuerte? ¿Por qué persistes tanto? Maldito Naruto, déjame matarte!** – gritó Sasuke enfurecido.

\- **Porque soy el único que puede derrotarte y traerte de vuelta** – dijo Naruto, casi sin aliento su chakra está al límite.

\- **Ajajajajajaja ajajajajajaja! Que no lo entiendes no habrá un lugar a donde regresar, destruiré todo, el mundo deberá renacer para completar mi revolución, todos los kages caerán también quien se oponga a mi voluntad; desde hoy comienza mi nuevo mundo, mi revolución. Ajajajajajaja y todo esto empezara con tu muert O** – Sasuke pronunció cada letra pausadamente mientras en su mano formaba el chidori mezclándolo con chakra que había robado de kurama.

\- **Kurama – Maldito, chico con eso él quiere acabar todo, te daré lo último de chakra que me queda y caeré dormido te dejo todo a ti, aún no puede controlar el rinnengan bien, así que no creo que te lo robe sin embargo ten cuidado.**

(Dentro de la mente de Naruto)

Naruto regreso a ver a Kurama y sonrió, mismo gesto que el zorro respondió con una sonrisa extendieron los puños y los chocaron; Kurama empezó a cerrar los ojos y todo se empezó a oscurecer había dado lo último de chakra y debía reponerlo.

\- **Kurama – Eres importante para mí chico y creo que para Sasuke también** – cayendo dormido sumergido en la oscuridad.

 **\- NARUTO!** – Gritó una voz profunda y ronca, toda la estancia del Kyubi en la mente de Naruto se vio iluminada por una luz blanca emanada de una figura espectral.

 **\- Kurama – Pero que pasa mi chakra regresa ¿Cómo es posible?**

\- – **No quiero menospreciarte ahora viejo pero tengo que acabar con esto.-** Naruto reconoció al sabio de los 6 caminos en su pose de loto flotando dentro de su mente.

\- **Es tiempo que mi ciclo de transmigración en la tierra termine** – dijo Hagoromo haciendo caso omiso a Naruto - **por edades he visto como las reencarnaciones de mis hijos llevan a conflictos, guerras y muertes; pero hoy existe la posibilidad de terminar el ciclo contigo Naruto.**

\- **Cha! No podemos esperar viejo no tengo tiempo, luego me puedes iluminar con tus charlas que no entiendo ni la mitad** – Naruto estaba desesperado por salir y terminar la pelea.

\- **Siendo el elegido de los bijuus, y punto de encuentro y unión de los shinobis del mundo, siento que el ninshu corre por tus venas y que tu voluntad de entrega y sacrificio se transmitirá a las futuras generaciones. Tu legado Naruto Uzumaki será; la Paz!**

\- **Escúchame Naruto: Sasuke no va a cambiar, el ambiciona la venganza y el mundo como lo conoces perecerá ante su mandato, mantendrá a los bijuus encerrados para siempre** – Kurama al oír estas palabras se sobresaltó pero se mantuvo alerta a la conversación.

\- **Asesinara a todos quienes se opongan a él, eso incluye a tus amigos y a todos los shinobis del planeta, por esta acción el mundo terminara destruido. Mi madre Kaguya, siempre estuvo preparando un gran ejercito aunque nunca supimos a quien le temía tanto, como para tomar tantas precauciones, pero hoy tengo la certeza de que la raza de la cual mi madre procede busca el poder del Shinju, el cual volvió a dar señales de existencia gracias a la acción de esta guerra. Y ellos vendrán por ese poder, encontraran un mundo sin protección más que la de Sasuke, quien por más poder que tenga no les podrá hacerles frente él solo, así que Naruto te pregunto.**

\- **¿Que es más importante? ¿La vida de Sasuke? o ¿La de todo ser vivo en la tierra?** –

 **\- Pero… Pero es mi amigo, además la promesa... Sa Sakura chan….** \- Naruto solo podía ver al suelo sin encontrar respuesta.

\- **Y ¿qué garantías hay que yo pueda hacerles frente? –** Gritó Naruto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia.

\- **Tú al igual que Ashura te has hecho fuerte gracias a que te has apoyado en otros y ellos en ti, has traído esperanza en un futuro de paz y hermandad para todos los shinobis, ellos se harán más fuertes a tu lado y lucharan hombro con hombro por proteger el futuro que tú les has hecho ver.**

\- **Naruto si vences a Sasuke, pondrás fin a los conflictos generados por las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura, sin embargo si mueres podrías condenar a todos los shinobis y a la tierra misma.**

\- **¿Y qué debo hacer?** – preguntó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos sabía que el destino era oscuro por donde lo vea.

\- **Kurama me debes despedir de tus hermanos, ahora Naruto será quien cuidara de ustedes, imagino que todos estaran de acuerdo, hijos míos.** – Hagoromo miró a Kurama mientras juntabas sus manos para concentrarse.

\- **Ahora Naruto para romper el tsukuyomi solo debes hacer el sello de Ne (Rata), ah! Algo más debido a que mi existencia no es corpórea y la tuya si, tu cuerpo tendrá diez minutos de existencia física para luego desvanecerse.**

\- **Quueeeeeee! Viejo! También me vas a matar, estoy confiando en ti y me sale con esto!** – Gritó Naruto para luego solo agachar su cabeza con resignación.

\- **Tu cuerpo estará suspendido entre dimensiones, sin embargo tu mente estará activa y podrás entrenar para dominar el poder que te voy a transmitir** \- Continuaba Hagoromo.

\- **Solo será por un año Naruto, tu cuerpo volverá en su forma física y podras cruzar entre dimensiones, espero que lo aproveches bien el rinnegan requiere mucho entrenamiento para perfeccionarlo**.-

\- **Ah? ¿Voy a tener el rinnegan?** – Naruto puso su típica y clásica cara de BAKA.

 **\- "Tiene una misión la cual es matar a su amigo para salvar el futuro, obtendrá el poder supremo del rinnegan y actúa como un tarado"** – pensó Kurama mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca – **"Un año no le servirá; Baka"**.-

\- **Naruto! Es hora de que tomes el poder, el futuro rescinde en ti recuerda solo tiene 10 minutos.** \- Grito Hagoromo quien estiraba sus manos – **Estira tus manos y junta tus palmas con las mías**.-

\- Naruto obedeció y juntaron las manos produciendo una gran luz cegadora y luego la oscuridad absoluta – **EL yin y yang han entrado en tu cuerpo junto con mi existencia hoy te convertirás en el portador de la paz que tu legado nos lleve a la salvación, hoy mi viaje de transmigración ha terminado Naruto Uzumaki el futuro es tuyo**.- Hagoromo se empezó a desvanecerse en partículas de luz blanca.

 **\- Protegeré el futuro.-**

 **\- NARUTOOOOO!-**


	4. Adiós Amigo

Adiós Amigo

\- **NARUTOOOO! –** La voz de Sasuke hizo regresar a Naruto de su mente, los minutos que al parecer habían pasado en la conversación con el Rikudou Sennin en realidad solo fueron segundos.

\- **Es hora de que mueras Naruto no tienes futuro, este mundo cambiará manchándose con tu sangre –** El chidori se hizo más grande iluminando la cara de Sasuke, dándole un aspecto tétrico era como ver a la muerte a los ojos.

\- **Escúchame Sasuke no es tarde para que te arrepientas del camino que has tomado, hemos demostrado que la paz es posible, todos hemos sentido y entendido el dolor de los demás. –** Naruto observaba a Sasuke desde la base del Valle del Fin.

\- **Chico! Solo son 10 minutos pronto nos desvanecernos –** Dijo el Kyubi con clara preocupación por el destino de Naruto, de él y del mundo.

\- ¿ **Entender el dolor de los demás? Nadie entenderá nunca el dolor de Itachi, nadie se preocupó por nosotros Naruto, todos nos aislaron e ignoraron a pesar de ser solo niños, no tuvimos la culpa de nada, fuimos víctimas y aun así nos trataron como basura. ¿Cuantas veces lloraste solo en tu habitación? deseando un salvavidas, un contacto, un vínculo o algo que te ayudara a salir de ese pozo, del cual todos te arrojaron. -** Sasuke cerraba los ojos mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, recordando el pasado de ambos.

\- **NARUUUUTTTOOOO! –** Sasuke saltó en dirección de Naruto anteponiendo su brazo izquierdo, listo para atravesar con el chidori al héroe de Konoha.

Naruto saltó para chocar con Sasuke, mientras en su brazo derecho se formaba un rasengan.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos mientras sus jutsus se acercaban, el ruido del chidori era ensordecedor y el rasengan crecía y tomaba forma, estaba listo para el impacto.

\- **SAAAAAAAAASUUUKKEEEEEEEE** –

\- **NARUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOO** –

A un segundo de chocar el rasengan tomó la forma del Rasen Shuriken, al mismo tiempo Naruto cerraba los ojos, esto sorprendió a Sasuke quien se enfureció más.

\- **¿Qué? Ya no debería tener chakra para hacer esa técnica maldito Naruto –** Pensó Sasuke sin entender como Naruto aún tenía chakra para ese jutsu.

\- **Disculpenme Itachi, Sakura no voy a llevar a Sasuke conmigo, esta vez no voy a poder cumplir con mi palabra –** Naruto dejaba correr sus lágrimas; mientras abría los ojos revelando el rinnegan del Rikudou Sennin, las puntas de su cabello se empezaban a teñirse de un rojo sangre como si su cabello estuviera en llamas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos hasta sentir dolor, no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía en frente, Naruto tenía el rinnegan y su cabello parecía que sangraba en las puntas, ya no había vuelta atrás el impacto era inevitable.

En el instante que iban a chocar, un intento vago del Shinra Tensei (Empujón Divino o Juicio Divino) por parte de Naruto (quien no podía ver bien por el poder del Dojutsu) logró mover unos centímetros el ataque de Sasuke, lo suficiente para impactar de lleno con el Rasen Shuriken.

\- **Al parecer los sentimientos del usuario también activan los jutsus del rinnegan –** Pensó Kurama sorprendido por el jutsu, sabía que Naruto no pudo a voluntad propia lanzarlo.

\- **RASEEEEN SHURIKKKEEENNNNN** – Naruto extendía su brazo para que su técnica golpee a Sasuke, los ojos del rubio empezaron a sangrar, el poder del rinnegan era demasiado para el Uzumaki, cerró sus ojos y se alejó del Uchiha.

Una esfera de luz gigantesca se formó la cual se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia.

El brazo de Sasuke empezando por su mano comenzó a despedazarse, más abajo del codo un pedazo de carne sangrante colgaba en donde antes estaba su antebrazo, el torso empezaba a ser cercenado dejando ver sus costillas expuestas, en ese momento una mano del modo bijuu de Naruto tomó a Sasuke alejándolo del ataque, antes de que el jutsu explotara.

\- **Cuando era niño te vi tantas veces solo, si tan solo me hubiera acercado, si hubiera intentado ser tu amigo, te veía y sentía tu dolor pero me hacía feliz, sentía que no estaba tan solo y de pronto eras el chico más popular y el mejor de la clase así que te convertí en mi rival. –** Naruto descendía con el cuerpo sangrante de su amigo entre sus brazos.

\- **Cuando formamos el equipo 7 comencé a entender lo que era una familia, pero te veía tan lejano y tan poderoso que me esforcé más para alcanzarte, eras mi meta, mi rival, mi amigo empezaba a entender lo que era tener un hermano.**

 **\- Luego te fuiste de la aldea y le hice mi promesa a Sakura chan –**

 _FLASHBACK_

 ** _\- "Naruto, te pediré algo por única vez en la vida; tráelo a casa, trae a mi Sasuke de regreso a la aldea…"_** _– Sakura lloraba en frente del equipo "Shikamaru" en la puerta de Konoha. – **"En este punto solo hay una persona que puede salvarlo, Naruto está en tus manos…"**_

 ** _\- "No te preocupes por nada, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, te lo juro por mi vida Sakura"_** _– Naruto sonreía levantando el pulgar._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- **Creo que ya son 4 años de esa promesa y sabes nunca me rendí siempre pensé que en el próximo lugar estarías, que en la próxima al fin te darías cuenta que tu hogar es junto a nosotros y aunque todos decían que nunca regresarías, yo siempre me mantuve firme en mi palabra ttebayo**. – Naruto dejaba el cuerpo de Sasuke en lo que había sido parte del monumento del primer Hokage.

\- **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias por mí? ¿Por qué creías tan fervientemente que regresaría? –** Sasuke tendido en el suelo con su rostro pálido por la pérdida masiva de sangre, trataba de hablar con Naruto.

\- ¿ **Tengo que repetírtelo? Se nota que tu problema es que no escuchas, todo fue porque eras mi amigo, mi hermano y mi rival, quería que estuvieras conmigo cuando fuera Hokage, deseaba que regreses para que finalmente estés con Sakura; ella te ama tanto que es capaz de dar su vida por ti, estoy seguro que juntos hubieran sido felices.**

 **\- Yo añoraba tanto ir a comer ramen contigo y beber sake como dos camaradas de la misma aldea, quería que fueras feliz sintiendo que tienes un hermano más aparte de Itachi. –** Naruto quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios; Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo tembló al escuchar la última frase.

\- **Al final no he podido cumplir la promesa de traerte de vuelta a la aldea. –** Naruto dijo esto totalmente resignado.

 **Sasuke no nos queda mucho tiempo ayúdame a deshacer el Tsukuyomi –** Naruto se arrodillo y extendió el brazo izquierdo, buscando el brazo derecho de Sasuke. – **Se suponía que con estos ojos debía poder hacerlo solo, pero son muy poderosos y no puedo ni siquiera abrirlos jeje ttebayo.-**

 **\- Me imagino que es un regalo del Rikudou, me haz derrotado finalmente Naruto, reconozco que eres más fuerte y mejor que yo, gracias por ver ese futuro para mí, mis ojos que todo lo ven o eso creía yo, jamás lo hubieran visto. –** Sasuke extendía su mano para formar el símbolo de Ne (Rata) con la mano de Naruto, mientras unas lágrimas se dibujaban en sus ojos.

\- **Dile a Sakura que lo siento que me perdone por todo el daño que le hice, que lamento no haberla dejado ayudarme, mi odio y resentimiento no me dejaron ver el camino que me ofrecía. –** Sasuke abrió su ojo izquierdo, ayudado por Naruto logró sentarse y concentró el poco chakra que le quedaba.

\- **LIBERACIÓN! –** ambos gritaron al unísono y la luna dejo de reflejar el ojo del juubi, las raíces del Shinju empezaron a enflaquecer y caer, liberando a todos los que habían atrapado.

\- **Maldito debí haber intentado matarte antes, así hubieras entrado en razón Sasuke. –** Naruto se sentó junto a su amigo a la misma vez que recogía con su dedo algo de sangre que emanaba de su ojo, giró el cuerpo y extendió el brazo lo más que pudo para tocar el suelo. - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (jutsu de invocación).- Apareció un sapo pequeño no más alto que media pierna de Naruto. - **Viejo** **Fukasaku necesito que me hagas un favor, dentro de un año debes invocarme con el Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (jutsu de invocación invertida).

\- **No entiendo muchacho deberás explicarte mejor.-** Preguntó el viejo sapo, quien se sorprendía por la petición del Uzumaki, pero se horrorizo viendo el estado de los ojos del muchacho. – **Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? tus ojos están llenos de sangre -** Gritó el sapo.

 **De esto no se preocupe viejo estoy bien, el Rikudou Sennin me transfirió su chakra y a la vez todos sus poderes, creo que mi cuerpo no puede asimilarlo; y el chakra no puede estar en un cuerpo físico… y necesita tiempo de adaptación… y voy a estar en otra dimensión o algo así ttebayo. – "Maldita sea ahora que lo pienso no entendí todo lo que me dijo". –** Naruto se dio cuenta que no entendió lo más importante de la charla.

 **\- Pero si recuerdo que en un año podre estar en esta dimensión jeje ttebayo –** Una gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza del sapo mientras escuchaba al rubio.

Naruto se incorporó al sentir como los minis asteroides formados por el Chibaku Tensei (Devastación Planetaría) de Sasuke se deshacían liberando a los bijuus atrapados.

\- **Gracias Naruto.-** Sasuke cayó al suelo y cerró sus ojos por una última vez **,** mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

 **\- Kurama vamos ya se acabó el tiempo.-** Naruto gritó al kyubi que había sido liberado.

\- **Al menos que quieras quedarte.-** Sonrió el ninja rubio mientras sus piernas empezaban a desvanecerse. Kurama corrió y se convirtió en un manto rojo que cubrió al rubio, para luego fundirse con la parte del chakra que estaba dentro de Naruto duplicando su tamaño.

\- **Al fin estoy completo.-** Sonrió el zorro.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a hacerse transparente y desaparecer.

\- **Un año entonces, "niño de la profecía".-** El viejo sapo desapareció en una estela de polvo.

Naruto antes de desaparecer, escuchó pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

 **\- ¿Sasuke? Saaaaaassssukkkeeeeee!** – Gritaba la pelirosa arrodillada junto al cadáver del Uchiha. – **Naruuuuttttoooooooo! ¿Dónde estás?**! – Volvió a gritar la pelirosa que ahora lloraba sin control.

Finalmente todo fue oscuridad.


	5. Homenaje a los caídos

Homenaje a los caídos

Al mismo tiempo que las raíces caían, los capullos se abrían uno por uno liberando de su interior a todos a quienes habían atrapado.

Aún confundidos los shinobis empezaban a salir del letargo y sentían la fresca brisa de la mañana junto con los rayos del sol del nuevo día, claro símbolo de victoria. Habían sobrevivido a la épica batalla por el futuro de la humanidad.

\- **Naruto!** – Ino abrió los ojos y sintió al cálido sol de la mañana, pudo ver a sus compañeros junto a ella que también se despabilaban.

\- **VICTORIA! VICTORIA! .-** Gritaban los ninjas al darse cuenta que habían sobrevivido, se abrazaban y lloraban en los hombros de sus compañeros.

\- Tsunade - **Naruto lo conseguiste, siempre te damos las cargas más pesadas y nos salvas de cada situación, nadie se opondrá a que seas Hokage cuando regresemos a la aldea jeje. –** Sonreía la voluptuosa Hokage mientras miraba a un punto lejano en el cielo.

\- **Naruto kun gracias, espero que estés bien, hoy si caminare a tu lado.-** Hinata cerraba los ojos juntando sus manos en su pecho.

\- **Maldito Naruto creo que ya no habrá oportunidad para mí, ya no seré Hokage. –** Gritaba Kiba mientras abrazaba a Akamaru, todos empezaron a reír por el comentario.

\- **Bien creo que de esta nos salvamos por el chico. –** Rugió el corpulento Raikage caminando en dirección a Tsunade, al igual que los demás Kages.

\- **Naruto daría su vida por salvar a alguien, es el gran héroe ahora. –** Decía Gaara parándose junto al Tsuchikage.

\- **"Es un chico muy especial, cabeza hueca pero muy especial"** – Pensó el viejo Kage.

\- **Bueno deberíamos reunir a las tropas, verificar las bajas y regresar a las aldeas, creo que todos necesitamos un buen descanso. –** La Mizukage se unió a la conversación, no quiso traer a la realidad a todos pero, había sido una guerra con muchas bajas y heridos.

\- **Tiene razón Mizukage, creo que si invoco a Katsuyu podría atender a los heridos y transmitir el mensaje para reagruparnos. –** Tsunade realizó la invocación y apareció la babosa aunque no tenía ni la mitad del tamaño regular.

\- **Katsuyu divídete, atiende a los heridos y da el mensaje de reagrupación a todos los shinobis, estaremos en la colina que vigila la bahía. –** Tsunade señaló a una colina pequeña que estaba a unos 100 metros de la posición de ellos.

\- **Hi, Tsunade Sama. –** La babosa se dividió en miles y se empezaron a mover por todo el terreno, dejando una pequeña babosa la cual subió al hombro de la Hokage.

\- **Me sorprende Hokage Hime** (princesa) **aún tiene chakra para realizar una invocación. –** Dijo el Tsuchikage flotando en dirección a la colina.

 **\- Bueno la verdad no puedo ni mantenerme en pie, por eso mi invocación es tan pequeña.-** Tsunade estaba al límite, tomó asiento y se cruzó de brazos a esperar.

Todos los Kages imitaron la acción y se limitaron a ver el gigantesco cráter en donde estaba lo que quedaba del Shinju, el área había sido destruida casi por completo, cada uno reflexionaba sobre cada etapa de la batalla y los escenarios que pudo haber tenido, pero se lo guardaban para si mismos, la victoria se había conseguido y eso era lo importante.

Pasada una hora los reportes de las babosas empezaban a llegar, el tamaño del área y las dimensiones tan pequeñas de las babosas habían dificultado el encuentro con los shinobis, cada grupo ya había empezado el rescate y atención de los heridos.

\- **Tsunade Sama en el norte los ninjas empiezan a moverse para este sitio, los heridos estaban en mal estado sin embargo ya estaban siendo atendidos, los más graves son transportados en camillas improvisadas. –** Reportó la babosa que se encontraba en el hombro de la Hokage.

\- **En el sur no hay muchos heridos, pero los muertos se cuentan por cientos, los cuerpos son recogidos, vendados y sellados en pergaminos para su transporte, están siendo clasificados por aldeas. – "No me sorprende ahí recibimos el ataque de las raíces que absorbían chakra. –** Pensó la Hokage escuchando el informe de la babosa.

\- **En el este y oeste los ninjas están listos para desplazarse, Ino chan se está encargando de los heridos pero no son de gravedad.-** La babosa había aumentado de tamaño pues sus partes empezaban a desaparecer al ya haber cumplido su misión.

\- **Katsuyu toma contacto con el equipo de comunicaciones, que manden halcones con las directrices a los campamentos más lejanos de este campo. –** Ordeno la rubia quien ya se había puesto de pie.

\- **Sakura no lo he encontrado por ningún lado, parece que se desvaneció.-** Kakashi acababa de llegar, había peinado la zona en busca de Naruto o su cuerpo pero no encontró nada.

Sakura estaba sentada en los escombros, mientras que en sus piernas estaba apoyada la cabeza de Sasuke.

 **\- Llegamos tarde Kakashi Sensei. –** La pelirosa con la mirada perdida recordaba el momento que llegarón y encontraron a Sasuke.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-_ _ **¿Sasuke? Saaaaaassssukkkeeeeee!**_ _– Gritaba la pelirosa arrodillada junto al cadáver del Uchiha. –_ _ **Naruuuuttttoooooooo! ¿Dónde estás?**_ _! – Volvió a gritar la pelirosa que ahora lloraba sin control._

 _-_ _ **Sakura! Atiende a Sasuke, voy a buscar a Naruto puede estar sumergido o la corriente pudo habérselo llevado. –**_ _Kakashi se sumergía y empezaba a seguir la corriente en busca del rubio._

 _-_ _ **Sasuke reacciona por favor, Sasuke despierta. –**_ _Sakura con las manos en el pecho del Uchiha trataba de activar la red de chakra con su jutsu médico, pero no hubo respuesta._

 _ **\- No! No! No! Me quitaste el amor que tenía, casi me quitas la vida, y cuando al fin regresas me dejas sola Sasukeeeeee! –**_ _Gritó con todas fuerzas hasta quedarse sin aliento, se sentó y acomodó la cabeza de Sasuke en su regazo._

 _-_ _ **Creo que también me quitaste a Naruto, el único que siempre quiso ayudarme, mi amigo… creo que el único que tengo. –**_ _Sakura recordó al rubio bajó la cabeza y espero el regreso de Kakashi._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Kakashi mirando el cuerpo de Sasuke acostado en las piernas de Sakura, recordó cuando recién los conocía, el momento que formaban el equipo 7, como vio nacer esta rivalidad y como no supo manejar la situación en especial con Sasuke. Ahora esta ya había concluido y al parecer con ambos muertos.

\- **Yo fallé… no pude manejar… lo siento Sakura. –** Kakashi con los ojos llorosos se dio cuenta que perdió a sus dos discípulos y nuevamente perdía a sus camaradas.

En ese momento un halcón gigante de tinta volaba sobre ambos ninjas y descendió a la posición de estos.

\- **Kakashi Sensei ya no eran niños, ellos podían tomar sus propias decisiones y lidiar con las consecuencias. –** Sakura se levantaba limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- **Vamos ayúdeme a subir a Sasuke y volvamos con los otros. –** La pelirosa tomaba los pies de Sasuke mientras ocultaba su rostro, quería evitar la mirada de su maestro.

\- **Claro. –** Kakashi sintió un poco de alivio por las palabras de Sakura, agarró los hombros del Uchiha subiendo al halcón y este emprendió el vuelo.

Todos los shinobis ya se empezaban a reunir en la llanura, sin embargo el júbilo de la victoria de hace unas horas se había transformado en un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por uno u otro quejido de los heridos que llegaban a un improvisado campo médico.

\- **Tsunade Sama! .-** Una mancha verde avanzaba en medio de la multitud, gritando para llamar la atención de la Hokage.

\- **Tsunade Sama, venga conmigo por favor… Gai Sensei está allá… su llama de la juventud. –**

Lee apenas y podía hablar de la desesperación que tenía, quería que atendieran su maestro lo más rápido posible.

\- **Claro Lee, vamos. –** Ambos salieron en dirección al campamento para dar atención a Gai y verificar a los demás heridos.

\- **Ya veo, usó las 8 puertas y su cuerpo presenta quemaduras de segundo grado sin embargo su pierna derecha esta destruida, me sorprende que esté vivo. –** Tsunade revisaba el cuerpo de Gai y ordenaba al cuerpo médico en cómo atender a los demás heridos.

\- **Tranquilo Lee está fuera de peligro, por el momento solo podemos tratar las quemaduras y su pierna necesitara tratamiento especializado cuando lleguemos a la aldea.-** Tsunade salía del campamento y se encontró con los chicos de Konoha reunidos conversando sobre lo sucedido.

\- **Tsunade Sama, gracias al cielo que está bien. –** Shizune salía de una carpa y se dirigía a darle el encuentro a la Hokage.

Ambas llegaron a donde los chicos estaban para ver si se encontraban bien.

\- **Chicos como se encuentran, ¿alguno está herido? –** La Hokage alzaba una mano en señal de saludo.

\- **Hokage Sama todos estamos bien, solo conversamos sobre el sueño que habíamos tenido y cuál sería su significado, aunque recién nos acabamos de reunir. –** Shikamaru con las manos en la nuca respondía al saludo de la Hokage.

\- **Bueno según palabras de Madara; el sueño del Tsukuyomi revela los deseos más profundos del corazón, aunque no estemos conscientes de estos, así en el mundo ya no habría sufrimiento, odio o venganza por perder o no poder alcanzar ese sueño. –** Dijo la Hokage cruzando los brazos.

\- **Creo que ahora lo entiendo, así que en verdad estoy ena… -** Ino pensaba en voz alta, se dio cuenta antes de terminar la frase que todos la escucharon.

\- **¿Qué soñaste Ino? –** Preguntó Chouji con mirada expectante al igual que todos que la observaban atentamente esperando su respuesta.

\- **Este… Yo… bueno ummm… -** Recordaba a los gemelos, la casa y a Naruto pero en especial ese beso que lo sintió tan real, aunque nunca había besado a nadie.

Todos esperaban la respuesta, incluso Tsunade se había interesado por la respuesta de la Yamanaka

 **\- Bueno yo soñé que… -** Ino sabía que no iba a poder revelar su sueño, para empeorar las cosas nunca había tenido un contacto cercano con Naruto, exceptuando unas 2 misiones cuando habían sido niños, así que el sueño no pasaría por alto por lo que se inventó algo rápido.

 **\- Bueno yo soñé que los chicos más guapos de todos los países, peleaban por mi mano y así poder casarse conmigo. –** La verdad sentía que era ridículo, ya no era una" puberta fanática loca" pero era muy orgullosa así que la historia estaba bien.

Nadie se sorprendió del sueño que había tenido, la conocían desde niña así que solo se rieron y siguieron conversando alegremente de sus sueños.

\- **Ya regresó el halcón que mande a que buscara a Sakura y a los demás, va a aterrizar donde están los kages. –** Sai miraba y señalaba al halcón que llegaba.

\- **Bueno creo que me voy, ya hablaremos.-** Se despidió la Hokage acompañada de Shizune.

El halcón había aterrizado donde estaban los Kages reunidos, dejando bajar a Kakashi quien cargaba el cuerpo del Uchiha seguido de Sakura la cual casi cae al suelo por el cansancio, pero Gaara la detuvo con su arena formando un colchón.

\- ¿ **El Uchiha está muerto? Kakashi San -** El Raikage dio unos pasos acercándose a donde había aterrizado el halcón.

\- **Sí. –** Kakashi dejaba en el suelo el cuerpo de Sasuke y dirigía una mirada de pesar a Tsunade, quien se acercaba rápidamente a donde se encontraban.

\- **Kakashi ¿Dónde está Naruto? –** Tsunade junto son Shizune se acercaron y empezaron a preguntar a Kakashi por todos los detalles de lo acontecido.

\- **Perdido en acción, ni con mis perros ninjas rastreadores logre encontrarlo, lo siento Hokage sama. –** Kakashi al borde del llanto que casi no podía contener relataba la historia de la pelea con Madara y el combate con Kaguya, para finalizar contando lo sucedido entre Sasuke y Naruto.

\- **Luego vimos una esfera de luz, la cual nos guio hasta el Valle del Fin, pero solo encontramos el cadáver de Sasuke. –** Kakashi se desmoronaba en brazos de la Hokage; su cansancio y tristeza pudieron más y le provocaron un desmayo.

\- **NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTOOOOOOO! –** La Hokage había perdido el control de sus emociones, rompió en llanto y dio un grito tan desgarrador que alertó a todos los ninjas que se encontraban reunidos.

\- **"Primero Nawaki** (el hermano de Tsunade), **luego Dan** (novio de Tsunade en su juventud), **Jiraiya también y ahora tú… Naruto, tú la razón por la que me convertí en Hokage, tú a quien quise como un hijo ¿también me dejas?"** ** _–_** Pensó la Hokage quien se encontraba arrodillada llorando por la desaparición de Naruto.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha y de la alianza escucharon el grito de la Hokage y se habían acercado más para ver que sucedía con el ninja rubio, pero sabían que no era nada bueno.

\- **Tsunade Sama debe tranquilizarse, yo sé lo que siente para mí Naruto era como un hermano, pero hay que ser fuertes, Naruto no quisiera verla así. –** Shizune quien había agarrado a Kakashi luego del desplome de la Hokage, se encontraba apoyando una mano en el hombro de Tsunade mientras lloraba al igual que la Hokage solo que intentaba disimularlo un poco.

\- **Shizune tienes razón. –** La Hokage se puso de pie y camino en dirección a Sakura la cual lloraba acostada en la cama de arena.

\- **Lo hiciste bien Sakura, hay que volver a la aldea. –** Ambas se abrazaron y rompieron en llanto, cada una por sus motivos pero entendían la perdida de la otra.

\- **Gracias Tsunade Sama –** Sakura se puso de pie y camino junto a la Hokage.

\- **"Naruto gracias por rescatarme, gracias por ayudarme a curar está herida y gracias por ser mi primer amigo, discúlpame por no poder ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas, te fallé." –** Gaara agarraba su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas recordando todos los momentos que había compartido junto al rubio.

\- **Sakura ten, sella el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha en este pergamino, nos lo llevaremos a la aldea para enterrarlo junto a sus padres. –** Tsunade extendía su mano dando un pergamino a la pelirosa, quien no entendía los motivos de la Hokage.

\- **Pero Tsunade Sama, no entiendo creí que lo odiaría o… -** Sakura tomó el pergamino, estaba muy confundida al escuchar los pedidos de la Hokage, pero su cara no era la única que mostraba incertidumbre sobre la decisión que había tomado, todos los presentes también la cuestionaban.

\- **Naruto, tenía el ferviente deseo de que Sasuke Uchiha regrese a la aldea, no seré yo quien no cumpla con su voluntad. –** Tsunade había dado la espalda a Sakura y se dirigía a los Kages.

\- **Sino les molesta, me gustaría dirigirme a los shinobis que están presentes.-** Tsunade había tomado posición para hablar lo más cerca de la multitud.

Todos los shinobis se habían formado atentos a escuchar a la Hokage que se acercaba para dar un discurso final.

\- **Hoy hemos sobrevivido a la gran guerra ninja, una guerra que pasara a la historia como la que nos unió, sin importar el país, la aldea o nación que representamos.**

 **Una guerra por el futuro del mundo shinobi y de todo ser vivo en la faz de la Tierra, peleamos hombro con hombro con quien antes considerábamos un enemigo, nos preocupamos y lloramos por quien antes pensábamos que debíamos temer, por ser de una aldea diferente e incluso arriesgamos nuestras vidas por quien antes debía morir para nosotros seguir viviendo.**

 **Todos hemos cambiado, todos nos sentimos ahora más cercanos, como amigos, camaradas y compañeros, nunca el mundo había sido tan pequeño, a la vez que nunca había sido tan grande para tenernos a todos juntos, ahora sabemos que cada nación es igual y tiene los mismos problemas, penas, tristezas y dolor.**

 **Ahora sabemos que las pequeñas diferencias que nos separaban, nos unen y nos hacen fuertes, las próximas generaciones tienen un futuro más brillante y prometedor, algo que jamás pudimos haber soñado.**

 **Hoy nos despertamos del sueño artificial para llegar al sueño real a este presente, a este presente que nos costo miles de muertes, sacrificios, lágrimas, odio y venganza, finalmente hemos alcanzado:**

 **LA PAZ ENTRE LAS NACIONES SHINOBI!**

Luego de decir esta frase el júbilo estalló en los shinobis que escuchaban, nadie nunca había conocido la paz verdadera y ahora estaba ahí tan real que se tocaba con los dedos, simplemente tocando los hombros de los que estaban alrededor.

 **Finalmente el sueño de cada uno de los shinobis que han dado su vida por la paz y el bienestar de cada nación en el mundo se ha concretado. Hemos llorado lo que hemos tenido que llorar y hoy esas lagrimas se transformaran en sonrisas porque este futuro lo cuidaremos hasta con nuestras vidas**.

Tsunade dirigió la mirada hacía los otros Kages, quienes levantaron los brazos en señal de confirmación.

 **Hemos perdido muchos amigos, colegas, hermanos, esposos, amantes, padres e hijos. –** Con esto último la voz de la Hokage se quebró un poco y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

 **Que su memoria no sea olvidada nunca, porque su sacrificio ha abierto el camino a la paz en el mundo shinobi y nos guió**

 **HACIA LA VICTORIA! –** Tsunade se retiraba mientras los ninjas, gritaban de emoción por las palabras de la Hokage, otros lloraban y recordaban a sus muertos pero sabían que su muerte no había sido en vano.

\- **Otosan, gracias por tu sacrificio. –** Ino miraba al piso recordando las últimas palabras de su padre.

Shikamaru se acercó rodeó sus hombros y dijó – **Estoy seguro que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, fuiste fundamental en la guerra. – Igual el tuyo sin tus ideas no estaríamos aquí jeje. –** Ino levantó la cabeza limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazó a Chouji Y Shikamaru.

\- **Neji Nii San** (Primo o Hermano) **diste tu vida por mí y por la de Naruto Kun, te juro que me haré más fuerte y no desperdiciare esta oportunidad Gracias. –** Hinata lloraba pero no fue por mucho, tenía que ser fuerte.

\- **Tsunade Hime ¿va a avisar la desaparición del chico? Recuerde que muchos ninjas de todas las aldeas lo quieren y estiman mucho, sería justo que lo anuncie. –** El tsuchikage flotó cerca de la Hokage.

Tsunade solo asentó y regreso para hablar con los shinobis.

 **\- Atención. –**

Todos regresaron a ver a la Hokage para escuchar que tenía que decir.

 **Quiero también anunciar que, quien yo considero como un hijo y el héroe de Konoha ha… -** no podía decirlo sin sentir un nudo en la garganta y sentir que volvería a colapsar, tomó aire e intento calmarse.

 **El héroe de Konoha ha DESAPARECIDO EN ACCIÓN! –** Hubo un gran silencio, nadie podía creer lo que la rubia estaba diciendo.

 **Naruto Uzumaki no ha podido ser encontrado, se ha peinado la zona y no hay resultados. –** Lo que iba a decir la derrumbaría por completo.

 **Ahora lo contamos como uno más que se dio su vida… -** La Hokage se desmayó y fue agarrada por el Raikage y Gaara quienes la llevaron para que se siente y tome aire.

 **Por Favor! Todas las unidades prepararse para regresar a las aldeas respectivas, todos necesitamos homenajear a nuestros caídos, es todo. –** El Raikage al finalizar esta frase, pensó en Naruto y en Bee ambos eran Jinchurikis pero eran algo más, él entendía el dolor de la Hogake no podía ni imaginarse que pasaría si perdía a Bee, su hermano una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y se fue a coordinar su grupo de salida.

\- **Kages ha sido un honor el combatir a su lado, espero volver a reunirnos y vivir esta paz que nos regaló Naruto Uzumaki. –** El Raikage saltó, y se alejó no quería que lo vean llorar era demasiado imponente para permitirse algo así.

\- " **Con que ambos murieron eh?, Sasuke kun quería ver a donde tu brisa nos llevaría, creo que fue tan fuerte por que tenías al Zorro a tu lado es decir a Naruto". –** Orichimaru se reunía con Karín, Suigetsu y Juugo. – " **Sin duda alguna nos llevó más lejos de lo que pensaba, definitivamente eres el Uchiha más fuerte de la historia" –** Orochimaru dejó de pensar en Sasuke y Naruto, tenía que salir de ahí.

\- **Puede ser que la paz ya sea entre ellos, pero aún nos persiguen deberíamos marcharnos no Orochimaru Sama. –** Kabuto con su apariencia espectral daba escalofríos a todo el grupo.

\- **Pero yo quiero ver a Sasuke, ¿dónde está? Quiero despedirme de él.-** Karin lloraba, sabía que Sasuke había muerto no podía sentir su chakra desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- **Luego iremos a su tumba, nos infiltraremos en Konoha pero solo para darle nuestros respetos vámonos! -** Orichimaru y su grupo aprovecharon la situación para huir del lugar, aunque nadie les prestó atención realmente.

Los shinobis empezaban a movilizarse en camino a su aldea, muchos se despedían y prometían visitar la aldea de los otros, otros intercambiaban miradas coquetas y se alejaban con la promesa de escribirse.

\- **Kakashi despierta es hora de irnos. –** Tsunade estaba junto a Kakashi quien ya empezaba a moverse. – **Hi Hokage Sama. –** Kakashi junto a Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade se preparaban para retirarse.

- **Bueno espero que lleguen con bien a su aldea y espero volver a encontrarnos. –** Los Kages al unísono se despidieron y fueron a reunirse con sus shinobis para volver a casa.

Hinata se encontraba mirando al cielo, dubitativa no sabía que hacer una y otra vez pensaba en una sola cosa, hasta que la Yamanaka se le acercó.

\- **Hinata debemos irnos, hay que regresar. –** Ino le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

\- **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto Kun. –** Hinata rompió en llanto abrazando a Ino, a decir verdad no eran ni lo más cercano a ser amigas sin embargo algo las unía fuertemente.

\- **Naruto. –** Ino volvió a llorar, pero no por su padre esta vez, era por su amado.


	6. Un corazón roto puede sanar

**Un corazón roto puede sanar**

En el Monte Myobuke (País de los sapos), están reunidos 9 sapos de tamaño colosal y uno pequeño, este era Fukasaku el sabio anciano de los sapos.

Se habían reunido a los pies de la Cascada de Aceite especial, estaban rodeados por estatuas de sapos, las mismas que antes habían sido shinobis que no pudieron dominar el senjutsu.

 **\- Muy bien todos listos concentren su chakra, llegó el día. –** el viejo sapo se sentaba en el suelo, mientras los otros sapos lo imitaban formando un círculo.

\- **Muy bien creo que si todos nos enfocamos en Naruto Chan la invocación no será difícil.-** Fukasaku daba la señal y los 10 sapos empezaron a hacer los sellos de mano para el jutsu.

\- **I, INU, TORI, SARU, HITSUJI. –** (jabalí, perro, mono y carnero) Todos hicieron los sellos y en medio del circulo que habían formado se dibujó un circulo más pequeño con cuatro líneas que sobresalían de él, luego 4 líneas más dividieron al círculo en 8 partes iguales.

\- **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu. –** Al unísono todos gritaron y una gran nube se levantó en medio de todos los sapos que tomó unos segundos en disiparse.

El cuerpo de Naruto yacía inerte en el suelo, los sapos solo miraban esperando algún movimiento pero no pasó nada.

\- **Naruto Chan ¿estás bien? –** Fukasaku se acercó al ver a Naruto acostado en el suelo sin moverse.

\- **Creo que lo matamos –** Dijo Gamakichi (invocación de Naruto en la Cuarta Guerra ninja) sobándose la cabeza mirando al viejo Fukasaku.

De repente una ventisca empezó a formar un tornado alrededor de Naruto levantándolo del suelo, al mismo tiempo un aura de chakra azul rodeó al rubio dispersando el polvo y rocas que estaban cerca del ninja.

\- ¿ **Que está pasando? Percibo una gran energía proveniente de Naruto, es una gran mezcla de chakras, Fukasaku Sama ¿qué hacemos? –** El jefe Gamabunta se protegía con un brazo el rostro mientras intentaba seguir viendo a Naruto.

El aura primero fue azul luego cambio a un rojo intenso provocando que las uñas y dientes le crecieran asemejándose a un animal, finalmente el aura se hizo de color blanco devolviéndolo a la normalidad, el cuerpo de Naruto había absorbido todos los chakras y volvió a caer al suelo.

\- **Parece que todo el chakra que poseía regresó a su cuerpo.-** Fukasaku aliviado se aproximó pero notó que Naruto empezaba a convertirse en sapo.

 _-_ _ **Esto es malo está absorbiendo energía natural, creo que un poco de aceite se derramo sobre él, pero al estar inconsciente no domina el senjutsu.**_ **–** Fukasaku pensaba mientras sostenía su bastón en alto. – **_Si lo golpeó lo liberare y no se convertirá en sapo, pero puedo dañarlo ya que no se el estado de su mente. –_**

 **\- Pero que espera Fukasaku Sama. –** Gamakichi se acercó saltando y gritando para que el viejo sapo reaccione.

\- **Bueno el que no arriesga no gana, discúlpame Naruto Chan. –** Fukasaku blandía su bastón y apunto de golpear a Naruto este se levantó evitando el golpe.

\- **Eh! Viejo así no se despierta a alguien ttebayo. –** Naruto mostraba las marcas del Senjutsu en sus parpados, también sus ojos mostraban el rinnegan del Rikudou Sennin y su cabello aún tenía las puntas de color rojo, muy parecido al cabello de su madre.

\- **Disculpa Naruto Chan, pero te estabas convirtiendo en sapo. –** Fukasaku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue alejado de Naruto por Gamabunta.

\- **Ese no es Naruto! Impostor revela tu identidad.-** Gamabunta saltó hacia atrás con Fukasaku en su mano, mientras los otros sapos se abalanzaron para atacar a Naruto.

 **\- Eh? Qué te pasa jefe si soy yo ttebayo! –** Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia ante el embate de los sapos.

- **Esos ojos son de ese maldito, el que destruyó a Konoha y mató a Jiraiya. –** Gamabunta desenvainaba su espada uniéndose al ataque.

Naruto se desvaneció en un rayo naranja volviendo a aparecer junto a Fukasaku.

\- ¿ **Viejo no les contaste? Ahora todos me quieren matar, ¿Cómo te olvidas algo tan importante? Soy Naruto ttebayo. –** Naruto le reprochaba al viejo quien solo sonreía.

\- **Tranquilos, este es Naruto Chan, acérquense les explicaré. –** Fukasaku se sentaba, mientras los otros sapos guardaban sus armas y se acercaban al viejo sapo.

\- **Naruto, ¿en verdad eres tú? –** Gamakichi analizaba al rubio que estaba a lado de Fukasaku.

Salvo por el cabello y los ojos era el mismo Naruto, aunque su ropa se notaba que había tenido mejor vida y le quedaba pequeña.

\- **Sí, Gamakichi confía en mí ttebayo. –** Naruto sonreía mientras rascaba su nariz con su dedo índice.

Kurama acostado solo se reía de la situación **\- Creo que deberías dispersar el rinnnegan, cualquiera se asustaría viéndote así de repente. -**

 **\- Tienes razón Kurama -** Naruto hizo el sello de Carnero, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad y se sentó junto a Fukasaku.

Los otros sapos se mostraron más tranquilos al ver nuevamente los ojos azules de Naruto, finalmente se sentaron a escuchar la historia.

\- **Bueno había olvidado contarles la parte más importante de la desaparición de Naruto Chan y porque su cuerpo debía ser convocado hoy. -** Fukasaku contó toda la historia siendo interrumpido algunas veces por Naruto, quién añadía algunas cosas al relato del cómo había obtenido el rinnegan y los poderes del Rikudou Sennin.

\- **Así que ahora tú eres el nuevo Rikudou Sennin Naruto. –** Gamakichi se acercaba al rubio. **– Discúlpanos por atacarte, la verdad nos asustamos por ver esos ojos otra vez. –** Todos los sapos hacían una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

\- **No hay problema, lo bueno que no me aplastaron ese hubiera sido mi fin jeje ttebayo. –** Naruto reía junto con los sapos, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito emocionado.

\- **Naruto Chan! –** Gritaba una pequeña rana anciana acercándose saltando a donde estaba Naruto.

 **\- Obachan has venido a ver a Naruto Chan. -** Fukasaku saludaba a su esposa Shima y a la vez se acercaba al oído de Naruto.

– **Naruto Chan es mejor que no le enseñes el rinnengan a Obachan ella aborrece esos ojos. –** Le dijo el viejo sapo a Naruto.

Shima parada frente al rubio exclamó. - **Naruto Chan has crecido y te ves un poco más fornido, pero tu cabello resalta mucho ¿por qué tienes las puntas rojas? ¿Está empezando a salir tu Uzumaki interior? –**

\- **Etto no lo había pensado así, pensé que era por el rinne….-** Fukasaku golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Kurama se empezó a reir de Naruto y su falta de atención. – **_Jajaja el poder de un Dios dentro de la mente de una roca ajajaja no tienes remedio chico_** **-**

\- **Cha!, viejo ¿qué te pasa? ¿No podías aguantar las ganas de pegarme? Ttebayo. –** El rubio tenía un chichón inmenso en su nuca.

Shima miró confundida a su esposo, Fukasaku la ignoró y cambio de tema **– Naruto Chan olvidé decirte que en una de nuestras exploraciones hemos dado con Uzushiogakure** (la aldea escondida del remolino) **pero parece que está sellada al ingreso de extraños, está cerca de Kirigakure** (Aldea Oculta de la Neblina); **te voy a dar los detalles si es que quieres ir, tu sangre Uzumaki quizás te permita pasar a través de ese sello. –** Fukasaku caminaba en dirección al templo donde se encontraba Gamamaru líder y oráculo de los sapos. Ambos ancianos, Naruto y Gamakichi fueron en dirección al templo, los otros se despidieron y se dispersaron.

\- **Por cierto Naruto Chan hemos mantenido conversaciones con Konoha, no revelamos nada referente a tu desaparición, no dejaron de buscarte y se negaron a creer que habías fallecido, pero finalmente aceptaron tu muerte. -** Fukasaku entró al templo seguido por Shima dejando fuera a Gamakichi y Naruto.

Gamakichi mirando al cielo como recordando algo, miró al rubio y le comentó. - **Naruto, ¿qué vamos a decir en la aldea cuando regreses?, una vez la Hokage nos pidió que te invocáramos, yo lo intenté pero fue inútil parecía que mí chakra no era suficiente para traerte hasta acá, aunque ahora entiendo porque no pude yo solo y tuvimos que hacer el jutsu entre tantos, todo fue idea de Fukasaku Sama. –** Gamakichi le daba una sonrisa al ninja.

\- **En verdad que he sido egoísta, ni siquiera recordé a Tsunade Obachan, Kakashi Sensei, Sa. .. –** Naruto bajo la cabeza reflexionando y una duda entró en su cabeza.

El sapo gigante escuchó a Naruto y se quedó callado, había entendido la consternación de su amigo.

\- **_¿De verdad quiero regresar? No creo poder ver a los ojos a Sakura Chan, no cumplí con mi palabra he perdido mí camino shinobi no merezco ser Hokage y además... –_** Naruto se sumergió tanto en su mente que ni se percató que ambos ancianos habían regresado y le estaban hablando.

\- **Naruto Chan, en este pergamino está toda la información de cómo llegar a Uzushiogakure, y Obachan te tiene esto –** Fukasaku dio el pergamino a Naruto mientras Shima tenía una capa negra con flamas de color naranja intenso casi eran rojas y un remolino rojo en el centro de los omóplatos completaba el diseño de la prenda.

\- **_Ya todos lloraron mi muerte, ¿Cómo me presento de regreso a la aldea?, sufrieron tanto por mi culpa… -_** Naruto con los ojos llorosos sintió algo en sus hombros regresando de sus pensamientos.

\- **La ropa la tendrás que ver afuera, aquí no hay nada de tu talla. –** Shima colocaba la capa alrededor de los hombros del rubio, y le dijo.

- **Cada lagrima que se derrama por la ausencia de un ser querido, es una plegaría buscando alivio Naruto Chan. –** El rubio al escuchar esto cerró sus ojos y recordó a todos a quienes consideraba sus amigos.

 **\- Un corazón roto puede sanar incluso si no hay pedazos que lo reconstruyan. –** La vieja rana sonreía a Naruto, ella parecía haberle leído la mente.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acomodaba la capa en sus hombros.

 **\- Bueno entonces, vamos de regreso a Konoha.-** Todos afirmaron y fueron al "Portal a Konoha".


	7. NARUTO UZUMAKI DE KONOHA

**Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha**

(Los personajes tienen el vestuario y apariencia mostrados en la película de "The Last")

Ya había pasado un año del fin de la guerra y aunque la paz reinaba en todas las aldeas shinobis, las memorias de los caídos del todo no se habían borrado, pues en cada momento, en cada lugar sus recuerdos estaban presentes.

 **-** ** _"Ino recuerda, no importa quién sea debes atenderla bien es una cliente, no entiendo ¿qué pasa con Sakura? si eran muy buenas amigas…"_**. – Ino de pie junto al mostrador de la florería recordaba esa vez que Sakura y ella habían peleado por Sasuke en la tienda, y su padre la había sermoneado.

\- **Ino San, tenemos reunión con la Hokage, al parecer quiere reunirse en Shushuya** (literalmente significa tienda de sake, aunque es un bar) – Lee aparecía en frente de la floristería, Ino salió de sus pensamientos viendo al cabeza de tazón y le contestó.

\- **Hi, Lee yo estaré ahí gracias.-** A Ino se le hizo extraña la petición de la Hokage, desde que había regresado de la guerra pidió un permiso indefinido para ausentarse de sus deberes shinobis, se sacó el delantal que vestía y se dirigió a la trastienda en donde estaba su madre.

 **\- Tengo reunión con la Hokage, regreso más tarde. –** La rubia salió en dirección al punto de encuentro.

En otro punto de la ciudad, un shinobi admiraba las nubes mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

\- **_"Hasta la más fuerte de ellas no teme ser amable con el hombre que ama…"_** – **Creo que ninguna me ha amado aún padre aunque…–** Shikamaru acostado en el tejado de su casa pensaba en las palabras que su padre le dijo aquel día cuando conoció a Tsunade. – **_Definitivamente Temari es un fastidio pero..._** **–** Chouji interrumpió el pensamiento del Nara.

\- **Shikamaru vamos a reunirnos con la Hokage en Shushuya en 10 minutos ya deberíamos irnos.-** El regordete ninja devoraba una funda de chips y agitaba la mano tratando de llamar la atención de Shikamaru.

\- **Que fastidio. –** Shikamaru protestó y de un salto ya estaba junto a su amigo y comenzaron a caminar.

Dos mujeres caminan abriéndose paso entre la multitud, el área comercial está repleta de gente que salía de los restaurantes y bares de la zona donde habían almorzado, la gente empezaba el retorno a sus actividades, algunos les dirigían un saludo cordial a las dos mujeres cuando se acercaban a ellos.

\- **Tsunade Sama, no cree ¿que sería mejor hacer la reunión en la oficina? –** Shizune caminaba junto a Tsunade, mientras le señalaba la lista de pendientes a la Hokage.

Tsunade se limitó a sonreírle levantando los hombros - **Bueno un descanso lo necesita cualquiera ¿no? Además necesito un poco de "té" para tener fuerza para la tarde jeje. –** Sonreía Tsunade mientras ingresaba al bar.

\- **Tsunade Sama aquí no venden té. –** Shizune con mirada acusadora seguía a la Hokage dentro del bar.

Dentro del establecimiento en una mesa reservada bastante grande, estaban reunidos 8 ninjas de Konoha: Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Lee, los cuales se percataron de la llegada de Tsunade y Shizune.

\- **Buenas Tardes Hokage Sama! –** Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron a la voluptuosa rubia que había llegado hasta la mesa, ella contestó con un ademan de mano.

\- **Si si buenas, Una botella de Sake aquí. –** Tsunade gritó al mesero que estaba cerca de ella y tomo asiento junto a Sakura y Shizune.

\- **Bueno como saben hemos pospuesto los exámenes de ascenso a Chunin por duelo… -**

Todos bajaron la cabeza y la mesa se silenció por un momento.

 **\- Sin embargo ya estamos listos para seguir adelante y los exámenes de este fin de semana son importantes, pues son los primeros post guerra. -** Tsunade fue interrumpida por Hinata quien llegaba corriendo a la reunión.

\- **Disculpen por la tardanza, es que acabo de llegar y recién me informaron de la reunión. -** Hinata tratando de recuperar el aliento se sentó y se unió a la conversación.

\- **Vaya, así que regresaste de Sunagakure** (la Aldea de la Arena) – Sakura se movía dejando espacio para Hinata mientras la saludaba.

\- **Hi, es bueno estar de regreso pero no voy a decir que fue malo, me hicieron sentir como en casa. –** Hinata saludaba con todos pero fue interrumpida por el mesero que llegaba con la orden.

Tsunade se servía un poco de Sake y seguía hablando. – **Bueno me gustaría que ustedes estén a cargo de los Kages y sus escoltas que van a llegar desde el jueves, ustedes van a guiarlos y proporcionarles cualquier información que necesiten. –**

Todos asintieron y cuando Tsunade iba a dar el primer sorbo a su copa un Anbu apareció junto a ella.

 **\- Hokage Sama! –** El Anbu se acercó al hombro de Tsunade para susurrar la información.

La Hokage dejó caer la copa que tenía en su mano, la cual se hizo añicos contra el suelo y agarró la pequeña botella de sake bebiendo su contenido de un solo sorbo, todos se admiraron de la reacción de Tsunade y de su increíble manera de beber alcohol.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro? y ¿Dónde están? –** La Hokage se ponía de pie a la vez que tomaba del cuello al Anbu – **No estamos completamente seguros, pero están en su oficina, solicitaron reunirse con usted. –** El Anbu se alejó de la Hokage y desapareció dejando una nube en su lugar.

\- **Síganme! –** La Sannin salió corriendo del bar, todos se quedaron perplejos y salieron tras de ella.

\- **Envié la cuenta a la oficina de la Hokage. –** Shizune sonriendo se disculpó con el camarero y empezó a correr.

 **\- Juro que si es una broma matare al idiota –** Tsunade llegaba a la entrada de la mansión del Hokage donde frenó en seco viendo a un sapo de combate gigantesco esperando en la puerta.

\- **Buenas tardes Hokage Sama. –** Gamakichi se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo.

Todos alcanzaron a la Hokage en la entrada y de igual manera se sorprendieron al ver al sapo gigante con un chaleco negro y una pipa en la boca.

Sakura lo reconoció – **Ese sap** o **es… ¡la invocación de Naruto! – ¿Qué dices Sakura? –** Todos gritaron al unísono y miraron al sapo nuevamente el cual solo cerró los ojos afirmando lo que decía la pelirosa.

La Hokage volvió a correr entrando en el edificio, todos la imitaron poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

\- **Cuando combatí junto a Sasuke y Naruto contra el Juubi, Naruto lo invocó. –** Sakura les comentó a los demás de donde conocía al sapo de la entrada.

A poco de llegar a la puerta de la oficina, Tsunade regresó a ver a los shinobis que estaban detrás de ella – **Recuerden su entrenamiento psicológico, Shikamaru usa tus sombras e Ino usa el Shintenshin no Jutsu** (Jutsu: Cambio de mente y cuerpo) **quiero paralizarlo hasta estar segura. –** Acto seguido Tsunade destruía la puerta de su oficina ingresando abruptamente, al mismo tiempo lanzó una bomba de humo como distracción.

\- **Shikamaru, Ino ¡ahora! -** Tsunade ordenó a ambos que usaran sus jutsus en la sombra que se podía ver a través del humo. Shikamaru con sus sombras atrapó al objetivo pero Ino se demoró en localizarlo. – **_Maldición_** ** _creo que el tiempo me ha vuelto lenta. –_** La Yamanaka logró al fin entrar en la mente del cuerpo que se veía entre el humo.

Habían dado con el objetivo, el humo no dejaba ver claramente a la persona que estaba de pie pero estaba inmovilizada por los dos jutsus de los Shinobis.

\- **Kyaaa! –** Ino gritó como si algo la hubiera asustado, estaba de regresó en su cuerpo.- **Ino! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? –** Tsunade quien sostenía el cuerpo de la Yamanaka, se preocupó al escuchar el grito de Ino. – **El Kyubi me expulsó…-** apenas dijo esto una voz le contestó.

- **Kurama, el Kyubi se llama Kurama. –** El humo se había disipado revelando a Naruto parado junto a los viejos sapos, que a su vez estaban en un trono pequeño sobre un renacuajo del tamaño de una mesa de té.

Nadie dio crédito a lo que veían, era Naruto quien estaba parado en frente de todos, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia pero su boca dibujaba una sonrisa. Shikamaru por la sorpresa de verlo había perdido el control sobre su jutsu dejando libre a Naruto, quien bajo la cabeza y tensó sus puños. – **He he regresado –** El rubio no realizó movimiento alguno, pero quien primero se abalanzó sobre Naruto fue la Hokage.

\- **Eres un… Irresponsable!... idiota!... y malagradecido Naruto!... –** Tsunade quien se había aproximado a Naruto en pose de ataque paro en seco y lo abrazó. - **Gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo que estas vivo. –** Tsunade abrazaba a Naruto mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían en el pecho del rubio.

Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas tapando su boca con las manos –… **Naruto –** alcanzó a decir, antes que su llanto le provocara un nudo en la garganta y la deje sin palabras.

Shizune y los otros shinobis estaban perplejos e inmóviles, no podían creer que su amigo a quien dieron por muerto estaba frente a ellos.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Una gran multitud de personas todas vestidas de negro, estaban frente a la "Piedra de los Héroes", en donde se inscribían los nombres de los shinobis que habían caído defendiendo la aldea._

 _Shinobis y civiles de todas las aldeas y países se habían congregado para estar presentes, en el momento que el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto sea inscrito en el monumento y poder rendirle un último y merecido homenaje._

 _Tsunade quien vestía su gabardina y gorro que la identificaban como Hokage, lucía debajo de su atuendo un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, el cual terminaba en una falda hasta la rodilla. Se mantenía de pie a la multitud, a sus espaldas estaban los otros Kages quienes también vestían una ropa ceremonial bajo el ajuar que los identificaban como líderes de sus aldeas._

 _Ella empezó a dirigirse a los presentes._

 ** _\- Luego de intensas búsquedas que duraron más de 4 meses en las cuales no pudimos encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki, hemos confirmado su deceso y como héroe de Konoha y de todo el mundo shinobi su nombre será inscrito en la "Piedra de los Héroes" para que todos recordemos su leyenda y que su voluntad de fuego sea transmitida a las futuras generaciones. –_** _La Hokage asentía al shinobi que estaba a cargo de la inscripción para que empiece el grabado en la roca._

 _-_ _ **Quisiera también agradecer a todos los Kages, quienes nos facilitaron recursos, tiempo y personal para ayudar en la búsqueda de Naruto, gracias por su entrega y cooperación en esta misión de salvamento… –**_ _Tsunade giraba su torso mientras extendía su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano mirando al cielo, señalando a los Kages que estaban detrás de ella._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Mientras Tsunade lloraba abrazando a Naruto, todos en la sala recordaron el día del homenaje al rubio en el cual lo habían dado por muerto y ahora estaba ahí frente a ellos.

Shikamaru saliendo de su trance se percató que el cabello de Naruto era diferente, las puntas tenían un color rojo intenso como si de sangre se tratase, se acercó a Hinata y a Kiba. – **Kiba ¿Qué me dices es Naruto? ¿Su olor se te hace conocido?, Hinata usa tu byakugan y reconoce su red de chakra. –**

 **\- Byakugan! –** Hinata empezó a mirar a Naruto tratando de confirmar a través del chakra la identidad del rubio.

\- **Definitivamente es…** Kiba no pudo completar su frase pues fue derribado por Ino, quien salió corriendo a donde estaba Naruto.

La Hokage se apartó de Naruto al sentir como la Yamanaka se aproximaba corriendo a ellos, la rubia llegó y abrazó al Uzumaki y apenas pudo hablar pues se ahogaba con sus lágrimas.

\- **Na… ru… to… no… puedo… creer… -** Ino ya no pudo hablar más, le faltaba el aliento y solo se refugió en el pecho del rubio dejando que sus lágrimas salgan, él también la abrazó y trató de consolarla.

\- **Es Naruto –** Kiba afirmaba a los demás que en efecto era su amigo desaparecido. – **Su olor es un poco diferente pero es él Shikamaru. -**

Hinata empezó a temblar entrelazando sus manos – **Naruto Kun –** fue todo lo que dijo luego cayó inconsciente, Shino logró atrapar a la Hyuga.

El rubio se separó de la Yamanaka dejándola sentada en una silla que se encontraba cerca y se acercó a sus amigos.

\- **Yo quiero decirles que lo siento mucho, perdónenme por desaparecer así –** Naruto empezó a llorar mientras continuaba hablando. – **Yo sé lo que es perder a un ser querido, no sé si ustedes me consideran así pero… Cuando perdí a Ero Sennin me sentí perdido y solo, un gran agujero se había abierto en mi corazón y solo ustedes me ayudaron a llenarlo, entenderé si ya no quieren que este en su vida pues ya todos han avanzado y no soy más que un muerto en vida. –**

Sakura en ese momento se ponía de pie acercándose al rubio, cuando estuvo cerca le dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que lo obligó a girar la cara y empezó a gritar.

\- **Eres un estúpido, no sabes cuantas noches te lloramos, no tienes idea las veces que salimos a buscar alguna pista, algún indicio de tu paradero. –** Sakura tomaba de los hombros a Naruto y empezó a sacudirlo, continuó gritando sino que esta vez su voz se entre cortaba por su llanto – **Nunca te superamos y jamás lo haremos y no porque seas el héroe de Konoha ni del mundo sino porque eres nuestro amigo. –** La pelirosa lo abrazó y continuó gritándole – **Solo un idiota como tú se atrevería a pensar eso de sí mismo Naruto eres importante para todos, todos te queremos, no hubo noche en la que no me quedé dormida pensando en ti, ni siquiera tenía una tumba a la cual llevarle flores y ahora que has vuelta esperas que te olvide y te dejemos atrás eres un BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAAAAAA. –** todos se acercaron a la pareja formando un circulo a la vez todos pusieron una mano en el hombro y espalda del rubio, salvo Hinata quien estaba recostada en el piso con su cabeza apoya en un cojín.

Shikamaru: - **Cuando seas Hokage, yo seré tu consejero porque eres mi amigo. –** El Nara le brindaba una sonrisa.

Chouji: - **Fuiste uno de mis primeros amigos y quiero que lo seamos de por vida. –** Chouji lloraba pero intentaba formar una sonrisa.

Shino: - **Tú me has reconocido como amigo y yo también lo hago. –** Shino mantenía la compostura tras sus gafas oscuras.

Tenten: - **Nos has inspirado a todos con tu historia, te has hecho un lugar especial en nuestros corazones. –** Tenten mantenía su cabeza baja, intentando controlar sus emociones.

Lee: - **Inspiras la llama de mi juventud Naruto Kun. –** Lee lloraba con mucha emoción.

Kiba: - **Eres mi rival y mi amigo, nunca podría olvidar tu olor y siempre lo perseguiré. –** Kiba le sonreía a Naruto.

Ino: - **Eres lo más importante Naruto… –** Un nudo en la garganta no le permitió terminar la frase.

Shizune: - **Para mí eres un hermano Naruto Kun. –** Sonreía con los ojos cerrados a Naruto.

Tsunade: - **Eres el hijo que nunca tuve Naruto. –** Tsunade contenía su llanto dibujando una sonrisa.

Sakura: - **Eres una persona muy importante para todos, eres... –** Sakura ponía su mano derecha en la mejilla de Naruto y le sonrió nuevamente. – **NARUTO UZUMAKI DE KONOHA. –**

 **Saludos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura de este capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia no duden en dejar comentarios, dudas, correcciones o sugerencias. Suerte**


	8. El Naruto

**El "Naruto"**

Luego de el tan inverosímil encuentro con Naruto, todos querían escuchar la historia completa del cómo y porqué había desaparecido y aunque menos importante, la razón por la cual los sapos no dieron la información que poseían sobre el rubio. Los shinobis se acercaron al escritorio de la Hokage incluyendo Hinata que ya se había recuperado.

La Hokage por su parte tomaba asiento en su escritorio mientras Shizune se colocaba de pie junto a ella.

\- **Bueno Naruto, estoy segura de que todos tenemos las mismas preguntas, así que dime ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué desapareciste, sin dejar rastro alguno? Nadie, incluso los perros ninjas de Kakashi no pudieron localizarte. Así que empieza por favor.**

Los viejos sapos que habían estado expectantes empezaron a hablar refiriéndose a la desaparición de Naruto.

\- **Lady Tsunade lamentamos no haber dado la información que teníamos, pero Naruto Chan cuando me convoco no me pidió transmitir ninguna información sobre su desaparición. –** Fukasaku miraba a la Hokage luego se dirigió a todos los presentes.

\- **La verdad luego de la increíble historia que me contó y aumentando el momento que se desvaneció ante mis ojos, dudaba que en verdad regresaría… -** Fukasaku miró a Naruto y prosiguió. – **No queríamos crearles falsas esperanzas –** Fukasaku regresó a ver a Shima su esposa, la cual miró fijamente a Naruto – **Pensamos que en verdad no podrías regresar Naruto Chan. –**

Los shinobis entendieron que la situación era tan grave e increíble que ni los mismos sapos sabios estaban seguros del regreso de Naruto.

 **\- ¿Pero qué pasó? hablen ya, además debieron habernos dicho que en algún lugar podía estar Naruto hubiéramos doblado esfuerzos para encontrarlo. -** Tsunade intentando calmar su ira increpó a los viejos sabios y a Naruto.

\- **Está bien les contare todo. –** Todos se fijaron en Naruto quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar la historia.

Conformé avanzaba con la historia, los rostros serios de los presentes cambiaron a mostrar asombro, no era para menos el combate con Sasuke, la conversación con el Rikudou Sennin, aunque Naruto prefirió no revelar el plan completo de la revolución del Uchiha, tampoco el del futuro poco alentador que le había sido revelado, simplemente dijo que tenía que proteger a Konoha y a los bijuus y que por esta última razón había recibido el chakra del Rikudou Sennin, finalmente recordó lo que paso con los sapos cuando vieron su rinnegan, así que prefirió omitir ese detalle también – **_Umm, no quiero mentir ni ocultar nada, pero es mejor que no revele todo por ahora. –_** Pensó Naruto que terminaba la historia.

\- … **Finalmente, cuando los Bijuus fueron liberados del Chibaku Tensei de Sasuke, la parte de Kurama que estaba atrapada fusionó su chakra con el de la parte que tenía en mí. –** Naruto ponía su mano en su abdomen señalando la zona del sello. – **Y empecé a desvanecerme, fue una sensación parecida a quedar dormido, lo último que recuerdo fue… -** El rubio ordenó sus ideas y regresó a ver a Sakura quien mantenía su cabeza agachada con la mirada perdida.

\- … **Oír a Sakura, quien gritaba por Sasuke y luego por mí. –** En ese momento Sakura abría la puerta de la oficina. - **Tsunade Sama disculpe olvidé que tengo algo que hacer en el hospital y Naruto, te queda bien el cabello pero necesitas un cambio de ropa. –** La pelirosa fingió una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de ella y empezó a correr. – **_¿Por qué no lo puedo superar? Naruto está vivo… debería estar feliz y junto a él pero… -_** Un collage de imágenes del Uchiha se había formado en su mente. – **Perdóname Naruto hubiera sido peor si me quedaba** ** _-_** Sakura se desvió del hospital y siguió en dirección a su casa.

Todos se admiraron de la reacción de Sakura y algunos hasta se molestaron, sin embargo mantuvieron silencio y volvieron a prestar atención cuando la Hokage habló.

\- **Naruto entiéndela ella… -** Tsunade fue interrumpida por el rubio – **Tranquila Obaachan entiendo… además me gustaría ir a comer, desde que regresé muero por una comida en Ichiraku. –** Naruto rascaba su nariz con su dedo índice mientras sonreía, los otros sabían que estaba fingiendo pero lo pasaron por alto.

Tsunade soltó un respiro y regresó a ver a Naruto. – **Como piensas salir así! Tu ropa es un desastre, si no fuera por tu capa parecería que recién sales de una batalla o que eres un proscrito. –** Todos empezaron a reír mientras observaban al rubio, la verdad es que su ropa tenía muchos cortes y las partes expuestas de su cuerpo mostraban bastantes cicatrices.

\- **Por cierto Naruto, las puntas de tu cabello tienen el mismo color que el cabello de tu madre y te ves más fornido y alto a pesar de haber estado sin forma física. –** Tsunade miraba fijamente a Naruto buscando más detalles distintos en el rubio.

Los sapos volvieron a intervenir en la conversación. – **Pensamos que debido al chakra único del clan Uzumaki, Naruto Chan puede soportar y manejar gran cantidad de chakra ajeno a él. Sin embargo en este caso tiene el chakra del kyubi, un poco de cada bijuu y adicional a esto el que le dio el Rikudou Sennin, por lo tanto el suyo propio tuvo que mutar para adaptarse a los otros haciendo que su cuerpo sea más fuerte y que su cabello empiece a demostrar el distintivo símbolo de los Uzumakis, el cabello rojo. –**

\- **La verdad que es una historia poco creíble sin embargo, me alegra mucho que Naruto haya regresado. –** Tsunade se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía a la ventana para observar la aldea.

\- **Sera un poco difícil explicar esto a todos y más aún con los exámenes chunin de este fin de semana, imagino que será una gran conmoción. –** Tsunade suspiró y continúo. – **Tendremos demasiada gente que va a venir a ver a Naruto cuando notifique tu regreso, pero bueno ya nos arreglaremos, creo que eso es todo… -** Shikamaru interrumpió a la Hokage.

\- **A mi sorprende algo ¿cómo es que a Naruto se le ocurrió la idea de la invocación inversa? es decir me alegra que estés de vuelta y todo pero nunca has sido muy inteligente. –** Shikamaru empezó a reír mientras seguía diciendo. – **Eso no es algo propio de ti…** Ino interrumpió a Shikamaru con un coscorrón que lo hizo caer de frente. – **Shikamaru! ¿No había peor momento para hacer esa clase de comentarios?** – Ino con su rostro muy enfurecido mantenía el puño en alto, todos empezaron a reír celebrando la acción de la Yamanaka.

Naruto quien vio la escena extrañado por la actitud de la rubia, también sonrió. – **Etto… bueno el Rikudou Sennin hizo lo mismo cuando derrotamos a Kaguya, así que pensé que sí hacía lo mismo regresaría, ummmm… aaaaaaah! Es cierto ustedes no saben quién es Kaguya pues… -** Shizune intervino. – **Kakashi y Sakura nos dieron el informe de la pelea que mantuvieron con la madre del Rikudou Sennin, pero en verdad que tu idea Naruto Kun fue brillante cruzar entre dimensiones… -** El rubio no dejó hablar a Shizune. – **Y ¿Dónde está Kakashi Sensei? Quisiera saludarlo… -** La Hokage le contestó - **Está en una misión en Kumogakure** (Aldea de la Nube) **buscando información sobre un grupo de asaltantes. –** Tsunade se volvía a sentar en su escritorio – **Han estado robando a comerciantes y viajeros, no parecen tener mucha formación en combate pero al parecer son muchos, pero me imagino que Kakashi regresará con la comisión de Kumogakure para los exámenes chunin, bueno Naruto voy a comunicar a las aldeas de tu regreso y por favor cómprate ropa y anda a comer lo que quieras, que manden la cuenta a la oficina del Hokage. –** A Naruto se le formó una gran sonrisa y cuando iba a salir corriendo… - **NARUTO! solo te pido una cosa… -** La Hokage se puso de pie mirando seriamente al rubio. – **Ten moderación. -** Naruto solo afirmó con la cabeza. Los sapos se despidieron de todos y se esfumaron en una nube incluyendo Gamakichi, regresando al Monte Myoboku.

Todos los shinobis abandonaron la oficina de la Hokage dejando a Tsunade y Shizune, todos empezaron a conversar con Naruto, actualizándolo del diario vivir de la villa y de sus vidas.

Kiba adelantándose a todos se despedía. – **Bueno Naruto luego nos vemos tengo que ir a ver a Akamaru ya debe salir del veterinario. - ;** \- **Ya se me hacía raro no verte con Akamaru Kiba ¿está bien? No me digas… -** Naruto miraba intrigado a Kiba. **-** **iie, tranquilo solo tenía su revisión y unas cuantas vacunas nos vemos luego. –** Kiba se despidió marchándose con un gran salto.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión del Hokage, donde Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino también se marchaban.

Shikamaru: - **Bueno sentimos no poder acompañarte más Naruto pero tenemos que preparar una misión. –** Chouji abría otra funda de chips empezando a comer con voracidad, mientras sacudía su mano despidiéndose; Shino ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio. – **Naruto me alegra que hayas regresado, luego nos veremos. –** Shikamaru regresó a ver a Ino quien trataba de ignorar al Nara, el cual con una mirada de enojo y bastante serio preguntó - **¿Vienes Ino? –** Ella simplemente lo regresó a ver y negó con la cabeza, acto que el Nara tomó con enfado, dio medio vuelta y se alejó con los otros. Naruto sintió la tensión del momento - ... **Ino que… -** ; - **Naruto lo siento tengo trabajo en la florería, en serio me alegra que hayas regresado. –** La Yamanaka se despidió y salió corriendo como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. **_– Shikamaru, hasta cuando vas a… -_** Pensó la rubia quien se perdió de la vista de los demás. – **Cielos sí que corre. -** Naruto exclamó regresando a ver a los que quedaban. – **Bueno alguno me acompaña a comer yo invito. –** Naruto ponía una sonrisa un tanto malvada, en su mente podía ver la montaña de tazones de ramen en Ichiraku.

\- **Hai, Naruto Kun yo te acompaño termine mi entrenamiento por hoy así que vamos, ¿qué dicen Tenten, Hinata? –** Lee estaba parado junto a Naruto esperando la respuestas de las kunoichis.

\- **Naruto, Lee lo siento prometí a mi madre estar en casa y ayudarla, en otra ocasión será, bueno cuídense. –** Tenten se alejó del grupo caminando.

\- **Bueno Hinata ¿tú si vienes verdad? –** Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata, la cual se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con los dedos. – **Naruto Kun yo… -** Lee con gesto pensativo exclamó. – **Es verdad hoy regresaste de Sunagakure ¿cierto? tienes que ir a dar el informe a la Hokage. –** La Hyuga suspiró decepcionada. – **Si es verdad lo siento Naruto Kun –** Dio media vuelta volviendo a ingresar en la Mansión del Hokage, ambos gritaron a la Hyuga que se alejaba rápidamente. – **Si terminas pronto nos alcanzas! –** Lee y Naruto empezaron a caminar en dirección a Ichiraku.

\- **Cejotas ¿Qué pasa con Ino, es decir parecía que había peleado con Shikamaru? –** Naruto caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. – **Bueno no sabría decirte Naruto Kun, desde hace tiempo no ha ido a misiones y su lugar a veces es cubierto por Shino o Kiba. –** Lee mientras conversaba con el rubio le señalaba las nuevas tiendas y cambios que había en la aldea.

\- **Es cierto Lee, ¿Hinata regresó de Sunagakure?, ¿pasó algo allá? –** Naruto pensaba en Hinata y Gaara. – **Debió haber ido sola, digo si Kiba y Shino apoyaban a Shikamaru y Chouji pues... –** Lee se cruzó de brazos pensando. – **Ummm ¡ya me acordé!, Cuando regresamos de la guerra Hinata pidió ser aprendiz de Tsunade Sama, quería aprender jutsu médico al igual que Sakura Chan e Ino San, creo que por su Byakugan le tomó poco tiempo aprenderlo y perfeccionarlo. –** Lee afirmaba con la cabeza. – **En verdad que su llama de la juventud parece estar más encendida que nunca! –** Lee empezó a llorar nuevamente mientras hacía una pose estilo "Power Ranger". Naruto entrecerró los ojos pensando – **_Hay cejotas tú no cambias. –_** **Bueno Hinata es asombrosa, aprender algo tan complejo en poco tiempo es una proeza pero ¿Por qué fue a Sunagakure? –** El rubio estaba realmente asombrado de Hinata, a Sakura le tomó años dominar ese jutsu y a ella solo meses.

Lee regresaba a cruzar los brazos mientras recordaba. – **Creo que perdieron muchos shinobis médicos y pidieron un refuerzo a Konoha; Ino San y Sakura Chan están muy comprometidas con el hospital, Ino San también tiene la florería así que Hinata se ofreció y ha estado pasando algunos meses por allá. –** En ese momento llegaron a Ichiraku, el local no había cambiado mucho salvo una mesa afuera, lo que si llamaba la atención era un especial que tenía escrito en el letrero del menú, un plato muy particular. – " **El "Naruto" especial, para héroes de verdad". –** El rubio leía intrigado el cartel con el curioso platillo ofrecido.

\- **Etto, viejo y ¿ese especial con ese nombre tan raro? –** Naruto y Lee se sentaban tomando un juego de palillos cada uno. El viejo los regresó a ver – **Bueno es el platillo de mi cliente predilecto, él siempre lo comía es el tazón más grande que tengo y este en particular lleva mucho "Naruto"** (pasta blanca de pescado con un espiral en el centro) **que también es el nombre de nuestro gran héroe. -** El viejo los vio bien, especialmente al rubio. – **Sabes chico te pareces mucho a él. –** señalando a Naruto. – **Pero viejo Teuchi si soy yo Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo. –** El rubio solo se reía señalando su cara con su pulgar.

Teuchi se asustó abriendo los ojos (o lo poco que podía); estaba viendo un fantasma y empezó a gritar. – **Shinigami! Shinigami! –** Ayame su hija llegó a la barra corriendo asustada por los gritos de su padre. – **Papá ¿Qué pasa? -** Teuchi con la mano temblorosa señalo a Naruto, ella lo vio y saludó amablemente **\- oh! hola Naruto que bue… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! NARUTOOOOOO!... –** Padre e hija se abrazaron mientras sus caras se ponían azules del miedo. Naruto y Lee solo miraban la escena asustados sin saber qué hacer.

Una voz se escuchó atrás de Naruto.

 **\- Hey! Naruto entonces es cierto lo que dijo la Hokage. –**


	9. ITADAKIMASU!

**Itadakimasu!**

 _Residencia Haruno:_

Una señora rubia de cabello corto entraba a su domicilio dejando en el piso del recibidor las fundas que traía con ella.

*Mamá de Sakura*

\- **En verdad la aldea se está convirtiendo en un manicomio, cada vez hay más puestos de comerciantes definitivamente los exámenes chunin serán un gran acontecimiento. –** Se había quitado los zapatos y cuando los iba a poner en una especie de armario pequeño en donde dejan el calzado, notó que los zapatos de Sakura estaban ahí. – **Sakura! ¿Estás en casa? Sakura! –** Al no oír respuesta fue directo a la habitación de la kunoichi.

\- **Sakura! Ven a ayudarme con las compras. –** Tocó a la puerta e ingresó al cuarto de la pelirosa, la cual se había cubierto de pies a cabeza con las cobijas, al verla así se preocupó por ella y se acercó a la cama.

\- **Hija ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Paso algo?… -** Sakura ignoró a su madre pero esta se había sentado junto a ella y la escuchaba llorar. – **Sakura ¿pasó algo en el hospital? Cuéntame quizás yo no pueda ayudarte pero un hombro en el que llorar es un alivió ¿no? –** Al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba sobre el gran bulto de cobijas que estaban encima de su hija.

*Sakura*

\- **_¿Por qué soy tan patética? Nunca me quiso, intentó matarme y sin embargo sigo derrumbándome cuando escucho su nombre… Sasuke. –_** La pelirosa escuchó la voz de su madre, la cual le hablaba muy tiernamente como pocas veces lo hacía, en ese momento como si fuera un resorte saltó y la abrazó dejando salir todo su llanto. Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas hasta que la pelirosa paro de llorar en ese momento su mamá comenzó a hablar.

*Mamá de Sakura*

\- ¿ **Hija que tienes? No me digas que has vuelto a llorar por el Uchiha y el Uzumaki, hace semanas que ya no lo hacías. –** Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija para consolarla. – **¿No vas a tener problemas en el hospital? pensé que regresabas hasta la noche –** Se separó un poco de Sakura para verla, a la vez le limpio algunas lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas.

*Sakura*

\- **No hay problema en el hospital, si hay personas para que me cubran y pues… Naruto finalmente apareció y ya está en la aldea. –** La madre se sorprendió de la noticia pero esperó a que su hija terminé de hablar. – **Creo que es por eso que estoy tan emocional. –** Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro de decepción. – **_Lastimosamente no puedo contarle todo a mi mamá pensara que estoy loca por seguir pensando en… -_** Ambas se pusieron de pie. – **Bueno okaasan vamos te ayudo. –** La pelirosa se secó las lágrimas y sonrió tratando de olvidarse de todo.

 ***** Mamá de Sakura*

\- **Esta bien Sakura y de paso me cuentas todo del regreso del Uzumaki. –**

Ambas salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina.

La estilizada figuraba de la rubia se abría paso entre la gente, ella iba corriendo tan rápido como podía en dirección a la florería Yamanaka, mientras recordaba un altercado que había tenido hace un tiempo con su amigo de la infancia.

 _Flashback_

\- **_Entiendeme Shikamaru ya tomé una decisión… -_** _La rubia giraba la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba el Nara en señal de enfado. Shikamaru escupiendo su cigarro le gritó –_ _ **Pero eres una kunoichi! No puedes simplemente abandonar las cosas y no puedes abandonarnos Ino. –**_ _La rubia quien había empezado a llorar miró a Shikamaru como se alejaba caminando de la florería, su sombra se veía bastante grande pues caminaba en dirección al ocaso…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ya había llegado a la florería y cuando entró vio a su madre conversando con una señora en el mostrador, se limitó a saludarlas y siguió directo a la trastienda. – **_Shikamaru ¿por qué tienes que insistir tanto?... –_** La Yamanaka se acercó a una mesa donde había una jarra con agua, se sirvió un poco en un vaso para reponerse de su carrera. – **_Casi arruinas todo, iba a quedar mal ante Naruto además… -_** Ino abrió los ojos recordando que Naruto había regresado y justo el día de su cumpleaños, la rubia empezó sonreír aliviada de que al fin había aparecido Naruto, pero algo la perturbó. – **Ah! La carta!... –** Ino volvió a correr Y cuando vio a su madre le gritó. – **Okaasan! Ya regresó olvide algo. –** Y salió de la tienda a toda velocidad.

En Ichiraku, Teuchi y Ayame seguían abrazados inclusive se habían echado un salero completo encima para evitar que Naruto el "Shinigami" se los lleve al otro mundo. En ese momento entraba al local Iruka Sensei.

 **\- Hey! Naruto entonces es cierto lo que dijo la Hokage. –** Todos los presentes regresaron a ver al shinobi que había ingresado, este se sorprendió al ver a Teuchi y Ayame en ese estado.

\- **Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí Ayama, Teuchi? –** De un salto estaba detrás de la barra junto a ellos tratando que reaccionen. Teuchi volvió a señalar a Naruto. – **Él ha venido por nuestras almas, es un fantasma que se parece a Naruto, solo míralo esa capa y ese cabello no es el mismo. –** Iruka suspiró, indicó a Naruto y Lee que estén tranquilos. – **Aaa es eso déjenme les explico, Naruto fue finalmente encontrado y hoy regresó a la aldea estuvo temprano con la Hokage, él es realmente Naruto. –** Teuchi y Ayame se sonrojaron al escuchar al shinobi y al darse cuenta del espectáculo que habían dado. **– Es cierto que se ve diferente pero es él, incluso Jounins de élite confirmaron que era Naruto, no hay de qué preocuparse. –** Iruka quien al fin había calmado la situación regresó donde estaba Naruto y Lee. – **Vaya Naruto has crecido y ese cabello es… diferente pero está bien. –** Iruka ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio sentándose junto a él.

Naruto se puso de pie y abrazó a Iruka, esté comenzó a llorar de alegría por volver a ver Naruto.

\- **Iruka Sensei, ¿Cómo está? Me alegra de verlo. –** El rubio dejó de abrazarlo y volvió a sentarse. – **Y qué bueno que vino pensé que a esos dos les iba a dar un ataque fulminante** ** _. –_** Susurró Naruto al oído de Iruka. Lee levantaba una mano saludando a Iruka. – **Iruka Sensei ¿Cómo está? –** Teuchi quién ya estaba tranquilo pero aún sonrojado, hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que Ayame. – **Discúlpanos Naruto, pensamos que eras un dios de la muerte y nos ibas a llevar. –** Todos empezaron a reír animosamente y el tema quedó olvidado.

\- **Bueno que les sirvo chicos. –** Teuchi sacudía su cernidor de fideos, pero cuando Naruto iba a ordenar Iruka lo interrumpió. – **Luego será, Naruto te mandó a llamar Tsunade Sama quiere que vayas a la oficina. –** El estómago de Naruto rugió mientras su cabeza choco contra la barra. – **Recién estuvimos ahí, ¿verdad Lee? Para que quiere que vaya Obaachan. –** Iruka le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio. – **Es la Hokage no puedes llamarla así Naruto. –** Iruka se levantó y se paró en la puerta. – **Cejotas come lo que quieras, viejo! ponlo a nombre de la Hokage. –** Naruto se ponía de pie. – **Pero Naruto Kun, íbamos a comer los dos en tal caso te acompaño y regresamos. –** Lee se levanta de su asiento pero su estómago rugió del hambre haciendo que se sonrojara.

Teuchi lanzó una carcajada – **Tranquilo pide lo que quieras,** **está la casa invita lo mismo para ti Naruto y bienvenido. –** Iruka y Naruto se dirigieron a la mansión del Hokage mientras Lee se quedó en Ichiraku.

 **\- ITADAKIMASU ! -**

 **Saludos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este "especial" de capitulo doble, gracias por seguir al Fanfic.**

 **También quería comentar que a una semana del fin oficial de Naruto me siento decepcionado, aceleraron demasiado las cosas solo para terminar en un número que suene bonito e impactante 700 en Manga y 500 en Anime, pienso que sí querían extender la franquicia pudieron haber dado importancia a muchas cosas por ejemplo: el desarrollo de las parejas, el desarrollo de la alianza, la cooperación entre aldeas y no se diga explotar el desarrollo tecnológico y territorial que nos exponen en Boruto, luego si plantearse una continuación con Boruto y la nueva generación, pero bueno para eso tenemos este espacio y poder darle un final distinto a la obra de Kishimoto o a la de cualquier otro autor de nuestros animes, mangas y cartoons favoritos. Sigan escribiendo, leyendo e imaginando.**

La Bestia.


	10. Tulipanes

**Tulipanes.**

Iruka y Naruto caminaban por la aldea dirigiéndose a la Mansión del Hokage, mucha gente que reconocía a Naruto se acercaban para saludar y verificar que había regresado al parecer el rumor se había extendido por toda la aldea.

\- **Iruka Sensei cuando hablaste con el viejo Teuchi, dijiste que "Jounins de alto nivel" ¿a quienes te referías? Es decir solo estuve con los de siempre Sakura, Shikamaru y los demás. –** Naruto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, caminaba tratando de recordar si había visto a alguien más. Iruka se sorprendió al escuchar su pregunta.

\- **Pues bueno Naruto, los chicos después de la guerra fueron ascendidos todos a grado Jounin, en otras aldeas tuvieron el mismo proceder con los participantes en la guerra aunque no sé qué tantos. –** En ese momento una despampanante mujer de cabello castaño se paró en frente de ellos, ella vestía un vestido rojo muy apretado que resaltaba sus voluptuosos y exagerados senos, empezó a hablar y gemir al mismo tiempo.

*Mujer*

\- **Umm… Naruto Kun aaaa…. así que volviste a la aldea ummm… estas más alto y sexy… aaaa ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Ummm… -** Al mismo tiempo la castaña se agachaba para exhibir aún más sus pechos que por poco y se salen de su vestido, en ese momento Iruka salió disparado hacia atrás por un chorro de sangre que salió de su nariz.

Naruto quien se había sonrojado se echó a reír viendo a su Sensei y reconoció a la mujer.

\- **Konohamaru! Que buena transformación has mejorado mucho. –** En ese momento la mujer corrió a abrazar a Naruto y desapareció en una nube de humo revelando a Konohamaru quien abrazaba a Naruto.

\- **Naruto nii chan… -** Konohamaru abrazado al rubio empezó a llorar mientras seguía hablando. – **Sabía, yo sabía que no podías morir antes de ser Hokage, sabía que ibas a regresar Naruto nii chan. –** Ambos dejaron de abrazarse volviendo a la compostura pues después de todo eran ninjas. Naruto disimulando su llanto empezó a sonreír y empezó a gritar a Konohamaru. – **Claro que no! Como tu Sensei y rival tenía que estar aquí para verificar que te conviertas en un gran shinobi! –** Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas pero Iruka golpeó a ambos en la cabeza interrumpiendo la escena, ambos se pusieron de cuclillas sosteniendo sus cabezas que tenían dos chichones enormes. – **Ya son shinobis hechos y derechos y no pueden comportarse como tal. –** Konohamaru se levantó. – **Pero Iruka Sensei ese jutsu es un golpe crítico, mira cómo te afectó. –** señalo el rastro de sangre en el piso y la distancia que había volado Iruka. Este se sonrojó haciendo que Naruto y Konohamaru empiecen a nuevamente a reírse finalmente Iruka también se unió y también se rió.

El sol empezaba a descender en el cielo, muchos locales cerraban, otros encendían sus letreros y luces y los de horario nocturno empezaban a prepararse para abrir los negocios. El estómago de Naruto volvió a rugir no había comido nada desde que llegó y su hambre empeoró cuando sintió el aroma del ramen de Ichiraku.

\- **Konohamaru lo siento tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade Obaachan y rápido porque creo que moriré del hambre. –** Naruto agarró su abdomen en señal de hambre extrema. – **Vamos Iruka Sensei pronto para ir a comer. –** Konohamaru e Iruka asintieron, Konohamaru se despidió.

\- **Naruto nii chan, luego me cuentas todo. –** Se alejó el Sarutobi corriendo. Los dos shinobis continuaron su marcha para ir a ver a la Hokage.

\- **Bueno como te decía Naruto, tus compañeros de clase ya son Jounins. –** Naruto agacho la cabeza y dejó colgar sus brazos en señal de depresión. _–_ _ **Todos son Jounin y yo soy un simple genin. –**_ Iruka se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Naruto por la postura que tenía al caminar. – **No estés deprimido Naruto por algo tan simple, además ya has superado a los mismos Sannin en tu caso un grado es una mera formalidad. –** Ambos ya habían llegado a la Mansión del Hokage y empezaban a subir las escaleras que llevan a la oficina, cuando llegaron iban a golpear la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver a Shikamaru que salía. – **Oh! Iruka Sensei, Naruto sigan adelante yo ya terminé la reunión con la Hokage, me marchó. –** El rubio e Iruka se despidieron del Nara a la vez que ingresaban a la oficina. – **Obachaan ¿para qué me necesitas?, aún no he comido y siento que voy a morir, además hace poco estuve aquí, la edad ya te afecta creo. –** Naruto con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados afirmaba con la cabeza, pero recibió el golpe de una tabla de apuntes en la cara.

\- **Naruto! Ya te he dicho que no me digas así! –** Tsunade luego de lanzarle la dura tabla, se acomodó en el asiento. – **_No sabes cuánto extrañaba eso Naruto… -_** Pensó la rubia. – **_Pero si no te reprendo ahora no quiero imaginar con que me saldrás luego… -_** La Hokage sonrió un poco y comenzó a hablar.

\- **Gracias Iruka por traerlo, puedes dejarnos necesito hablar a solas con Naruto. –** Iruka se puso firme e hiso una reverencia para despedirse de Tsunade.

\- **Hi Hokage Sama, Naruto te esperare en Ichiraku. –** Iruka abandonó la oficina.

*Tsunade*

\- **Bueno Naruto me imagino que ya sabes que todos tus compañeros ya son Jounin y pues tú sigues siendo un genin, yo he pensado que en tu caso un rango no hace la diferencia creo que hasta superaste a mi abuelo el Shodai Hokage. –** Tsunade se quedó pensando un momento y prosiguió **. – Así que no veo necesario darle mucha importancia al asunto. –** Naruto agachó la cabeza decepcionado. – **Pero. –** Naruto volvió a ver a la Hokage con esperanza en sus ojos. – **Debido a tu desaparición y tu regreso tan anecdótico he pensado que sería bueno que tengas un… -** Naruto cerraba los puños y abría la boca expectante de lo que decía Tsunade. – **Un examen, así veremos tu capacidad y te daremos el grado que mereces luego de ser evaluado. –** Naruto estaba confundido. – **A la vez que serás el evento de inauguración de los exámenes chunin este sábado, todas las delegaciones de las naciones te verán y confirmarán que eres tú y te recibirán como un héroe y bien ¿Qué me dices Naruto? –** La rubia cruzaba los brazos y se arrimaba a su sillón esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

Naruto quien seguía confundido pero emocionado por poder ascender de grado empezó a afirmar con la cabeza, pero una duda lo frenó en seco.

\- **¿Qué clase de "examen" Obaachan? –** El rubio jugaba con los dedos mientras desviaba la mirada esperando la respuesta de la Hokage. – **Bueno te enfrentaras a shinobis de Konoha, todos te atacaran a matar y todo será en frente del público asistente. –** Tsunade miraba como Naruto daba un respiro de alivio.

\- **Aaaa… que alivio pensé que era escrito, entonces cuente conmigo Obaachan. –** Naruto levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- **Esta bien Naruto, entonces notificaré a las aldeas y al consejo que tu examen será el acto inaugural de los exámenes este sábado. -** Tsunade se estiró en el asiento en señal de cansancio.

\- **Naruto por cierto, reporté tu regreso al consejo y ellos han ordenado que por un lapso de un mes no puedas salir de la aldea, al menos que sea una emergencia y estarás vigilado por cazadores especiales Anbu. –** Tsunade miraba seriamente al rubio. – **No es que desconfiemos de ti Naruto, pero tu historia es poco creíble y además yo siento que me ocultas algo, mi deber es interrogarte hasta que este satisfecha y segura con la información que me des, sin embargo como eres tú voy a esperar a que decidas contarme. –** Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a la ventana observando los últimos rayos del sol irse.

*Kurama*

\- **Esta mujer es muy inteligente Naruto, a pesar de sus emociones y la conmoción de tu regreso se percató de los detalles, depende de ti muchacho yo preferiría que hables con ella y así también puedas ir pronto a Uzushiogakure y lo más importante que estemos tranquilos sin que nadie sospeche de ti. –** Kurama sentado esperaba las acciones del muchacho.

Naruto ya había pensado en revelar toda la verdad a Tsunade, después de todo le tenía confianza y a diferencia de los demás no actuaría por impulso así que se decidió.

\- **Obaachan, quiero mostrarle algo y a la vez contarte todo lo que paso el día que desaparecí. –** Tsunade regresó a ver al rubio con una sonrisa, ella sabía que podía confiar en él.

\- **Bueno Naruto empieza por favor. –** Tsunade se sentó en el escritorio.

Naruto le relató todo referente a la revolución de Sasuke y sus terribles consecuencias, además de la posibilidad de que seres del mismo lugar de donde venía Kaguya lleguen a la Tierra buscando el poder del Shinju, esto último le ocasionó bastante preocupación a la Hokage había recordado todo lo que le habían contado Kakashi y Sakura acerca de la madre del Rikudou Sennin y su abismal poder.

\- **Finalmente Tsunade Obaachan tengo que mostrarte esto. –** Naruto cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos concentrando su chakra.

\- **Rinnegan! –** Gritó el rubio abriendo los ojos revelando los ojos del Rikudou Sennin, Tsunade se pusó de pie por la impresión de ver a Naruto con los legendarios ojos en su poder.

Estos eran igual a los que había visto en Pain, pero estos eran más oscuros y el patrón de líneas era más definido. La apariencia de Naruto era espeluznante, su cabello más largo con puntas rojas color sangre y su capa negra con llamas le daban un semblante de demonio.

\- **Naruto tienes el… -** La Hokage podía sentir un gran chakra proveniente del rubio, la rubia se quedó sin palabras mientras Naruto volvía juntar las manos y cerraba los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir el dojutsu había desaparecido.

Naruto suspiró y sonrió. – **Bueno en el año que estuve en la otra dimensión, mi entrenamiento solo fue mental, junto a Kurama entrenaba tratando de poder controlar el Rinnegan sin que me deje exhausto, aunque sus técnicas no las manejó muy bien todavía. -** Naruto cruzó los brazos y volvió a hablar. – **No les conté todo porque no quería que sepan la verdad sobre Sasuke, quiero que el último recuerdo de él sea que ayudó a derrotar a Madara y Kaguya y que nuestro enfrentamiento final fue por nuestro conflicto personal. –** Naruto suspiró muy profundamente como tratando de sepultar sus emociones. - **Tampoco quiero asustarlos por una profecía que puede no cumplirse, y pues respecto al rinnegan, cuando los sapos vieron el rinnegan sin aviso pensaron que era un impostor y me atacaron, no quería que ustedes hagan lo mismo. –** La Hokage se volvió a sentar mirando al techo.

\- **Ahora entiendo todo Naruto, fue sabio de tu parte proceder como lo hiciste, en verdad has madurado sin embargo creo que debemos informar a los otros Kages sobre los entes que podrían llegan al mundo, para estar listos y formar shinobis fuertes para el futuro. –** Tsunade se sentaba y miraba a Naruto. – **Gracias Naruto por confiar en mí ya puedes retirarte y prepárate para el sábado no te la van a poner fácil. –** Naruto salió de la oficina y empezó a correr en dirección a Ichiraku, su hambre era demasiada y moría por comida.

El sol ya había caído en Konoha, los postes iluminaban las calles y las personas caminaban en camino a su casa o a restaurantes y bares para encontrarse con sus seres queridos, en otra parte de la ciudad en las gradas que daban acceso al segundo piso del bloque de departamentos donde vive Naruto; la Yamanaka descendía con un sobre purpura en sus manos.

\- **Menos mal y recordé esa carta, no debí haberla firmado con mi nombre… pero bueno, quien se iba imaginar que Naruto regresaría justo hoy** ** _. –_** Ino habló para sí misma mientras sonreía saliendo del edificio.

*Voz*

 **\- Ino San, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí a esta hora? –** La rubia del susto dio un brinco y regresó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

\- **Oh, Hinata me asustaste ¿Cómo estás? –** La Yamanaka se molestó un poco por encontrarse con la Hyuga, después de todo no quería que nadie la viera rondando por casa de Naruto. – **Bueno vine a dejar un encargo de la florería, por suerte el último del día. –** Sonrió falsamente mientras escondía el sobre en su bolsillo con disimulo.

\- **Ah! Bueno Ino San pensé que habías venido a ver a Naruto Kun. –** Hinata solo sonrió con alivio.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas kunoichis, parecía el preámbulo de una batalla.

\- **_Hay Hinata eres tan inocente que a veces es un fastidio, pero bueno creo que me intentaré zafar de esta. –_** Ino pensaba en cómo salir sin parecer sospechosa, pero cada segundo empeoraba la situación. – ¿ **Y tú Hinata que haces por acá? Como recién regresaste de Sunagakure deberías estar descansando. –** Ino preguntaba intentando sacar información, pero ella mismo se recriminó – **_Ya sal Ino para que preguntas tonterías, puede regresar Naruto y ¿Qué le vas a decir? –_** Ino solo sonreía mientras su mente le gritaba que corriera.

Hinata esta vez la miraba muy seria, sospechando que la Yamanaka no estaba ahí por ninguna entrega.

\- **Quería ver si Naruto Kun estaba en su casa, tú sabes que puede necesitar algo, como ha estado tanto tiempo afuera. –** Esta respuesta solo hizo que el ambiente se ponga más tenso. Ambas se miraban muy seriamente sin emitir palabra alguna. – **_Vaya así que al fin estas saliendo del cascaron Hinata. –_** Pensó la rubia. – **_Si ya terminaste deberías irte Ino San. –_** Hinata dijo en su mente.

Ino decidió poner fin al asunto ya que no quería quedar en evidencia. – **Bueno Hinata que tengas linda noche. –** Dio media vuelta y se fue sin esperar la respuesta de Hinata, la cual solo vio irse y suspiro

*Hinata*

\- **_Bueno mejor voy a ver si esta Naruto Kun, cuando fui a Ichiraku solo estaba Lee y me dijo que fue donde la Hokage, pero como tenía la ropa destrozada pudo haber venido primero a su casa… -_** Pensaba la kunoichi mientras llegaba a la puerta del rubio, en esta había muchas cartas, recuerdos y flores que la gente solía dejar a modo de plegaria para que sea encontrado; sin embargo algo le llamó la atención unos tulipanes (Ino = tulipán)muy frescos en el suelo con una pequeña nota sin firmar, tomó las flores y leyó la nota.

\- **_"Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, me alegra que hayas regresado. Post data: Me gustas."_** – Hinata volvió a dejar las flores, pero se quedó con la nota. – **Lo sabía Ino San… -** Hinata suspiró y golpeó la puerta, no recibió respuesta así que regresó a las escaleras y salió del edificio. – **_Puede ser que esté ya en Ichiraku, debería ir para allá. –_** Hinata salió en dirección al local de ramen.

Naruto corría por toda Konoha, su estómago rugía tanto que parecía que Kurama quería salir por su ombligo, en ese momento chocó fuertemente con la Yamanaka quien iba distraída viendo el sobre que tenía en sus manos, el impacto hizo que ambos cayeran sentados en direcciones opuestas. Naruto se levantó pronto a ayudar a Ino.

\- **Ino discúlpame no te alcance a ver. –** Naruto tomaba la mano de Ino ayudándola a levantarse.

\- **No te preocupes Naruto, yo iba distraída. –** La rubia se limpiaba el polvo de su falda morada, mientras le daba una sonrisa a Naruto. – **Pero a dónde vas con tanto apuro Naruto, parece que te persigue la muerte jeje. –** Sonrio la Yamanaka mientras señalaba a Naruto, en ese momento el estómago de Naruto volvió a rugir haciendo que se sonroje porque esta vez lo escuchó Ino.

\- **Es que siento que voy a morir sino como pronto. –** Naruto se agarraba el abdomen mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia una especie de baile. – **Ven vamos te invito a comer Ino, también va a estar Iruka ojala que me haya esperado porque es tarde. –** Naruto tomó de la mano a la Yamanaka quien se sonrojo por el gesto del rubio.

\- **Naruto yo no… -** Ino trataba de excusarse pero Naruto la interrumpió, había tomado el sobre del piso. – **Ummm Ino se te cayó, parece una carta de amor déjame ver… -** Ino se la arrebató de las manos a la vez que se había puesta roja casi como un tomate. – **Eeh?! Ino perdón creo que es de uno de tus admiradores. –** El rubio observo como Ino estaba roja y le tocó la frente. – **Ummm creo que tienes fiebre, estas muy caliente y como no, si andas con todo el vientre descubierto. –** Naruto miraba fijamente el abdomen de la rubia haciendo que se sonroje más y se sienta un poco incomoda.

\- **Naruto! déja de verme así! –** Ino trató de fingir enfado pero estaba muy avergonzada, siempre había sido muy orgullosa y debía mantener esa imagen.

\- **Lo siento Ino y bueno ¿si vamos a comer ramen? –** Naruto con la saliva casi derramándose del hambre esperaba la respuesta de la kunoichi.

\- **Bueno Naruto yo no… -** Ino no quería romper su dieta pues su figura siempre había sido su orgullo y prioridad, sabía que un tazón de ramen en la noche sería una bomba de calorías, pero no quería desaprovechar esta ocasión.

*Inner Ino*

\- **No puedo perder esta oportunidaaaaad! Esto cuenta como una cita… creo. –**

*Ino*

\- **Gracias Naruto, acepto la invitación y aprovechamos también para conversar un poco. –** Ino le sonreía al rubio y guardaba el sobre en su bolsillo, sintió como Naruto tomó su mano otra vez y empezó a correr.

- **Narutoooo! Espera me vas a volver a botar al piso. –** Ino trataba de igualar la velocidad de Naruto, evitando enredarse con sus propios pies a la vez que apretaba la mano del Uzumaki con fuerza.

\- **Lo siento Ino pero ya mismo llegamos. –** Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de Ichiraku y Naruto dejó libre la mano de la Yamanaka.

*Inner Ino*

\- **No me sueltes amor. –** Inner Ino ponía cara de gato triste.

*Ino*

\- **_Ino contrólate! Ya estás muy ruborizada, casi ve la carta y si sigues nerviosa vas a quedar en evidencia; bueno hay que tomar las cosas con calma. –_** Ino tomaba aire controlándose y siguió a Naruto dentro del restaurante.

No había mucha gente dentro del local, salvo una pareja e Iruka quien estaba de pie despidiéndose de Teuchi y Ayame.

\- **Estuvo delicioso muchas gracias, creo que Naruto se hizo bastante tarde. –** Iruka vio a Naruto y a Ino entrar.

\- **Naruto lo siento mañana tengo que estar temprano en la academia, con los exámenes chunin tan cerca, el trabajo se ha duplicado. –** Iruka se disculpaba con los rubios, pero vio a Ino y se preocupó por el color de su piel.

\- ¿ **Ino te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja parece que estuvieras con mucha temperatura. –** Iruka miraba fijamente a la kunoichi. – **Me sorprende que siendo una ninja médico no cuides de tu salud. –** Naruto afirmaba con la cabeza. – **Es verdad yo le dije que puede ser porque está mostrando el ombligo en la noche, con tanto frío cualquiera se enfermaría ttebayo -** A Ino le tembló ceja y no lo importó que la escuchen, pero le colmaron el plato. – **Les dije que estoy bien! Dejen a mi ombligo en paz! -** Ambos se asustaron por el grito de la kunoichi, y empezaron a pedir perdón haciendo muchas reverencias.

*Inner Ino*

\- **Si! Victoria! –** Inner Ino hacía la señal de victoria con su mano derecha.

*Ino*

\- **Disculpe Iruka Sensei creo que me pase un poco, lo que pasa es que Naruto me trajo corriendo y… –** Ya calmada solo sonrió culposamente.

\- **No perdóname tú a mi Ino, bueno chicos me voy ya nos veremos mañana. –** Iruka se despidió de ambos shinobis y a la vez ambos respondieron al unísono.

\- **Hasta mañana Iruka Sensei –**

 **Saludos:**

 **Gracias por seguir este Fanfic, la verdad no pensé que alargara tanto pero siempre nuevas cosas llegan que creo que son importantes.**

 **No duden en enviar sus sugerencias, opiniones o dudas.**


	11. El Jutsu más impresionante

**El "Jutsu más impresionante"**

Hinata caminaba en dirección a Ichiraku pero se encontró con su hermana Hanabi.

\- **Nee San! ¿A dónde vas? Te esperábamos hace horas en la casa, otoosan ya está molesto debes venir ya. –** Hanabi jalaba del brazo de la Hyuga para que vaya con ella.

\- **Hanabi tengo que ir a ver a alguien, luego voy a casa. –** Hinata molesta trataba de zafarse de su hermana.

\- **Nee San, pero ya está lista tu bienvenida, sería descortés que no asistas a tu propia fiesta. –** Hanabi sujeto el brazo de Hinata llevándola consigo.

\- **Esta bien Hanabi vamos a casa. –** Hinata un poco decepcionada siguió a su hermana. – **_Bueno quizás mañana pueda hablar con Naruto Kun. –_** Hinata solo emitió un leve suspiro.

En Ichiraku, Teuchi preparaba el pedido de los rubios.

\- **Un especial "el Naruto" para Naruto y un medio simple para Ino. –** Teuchi ponía los platos en la barra, mientras los rubios cogían los palillos partiéndolos en el medio.

\- **ITADAKIMASU. –** Ambos empezaron a comer, Ino observaba como Naruto devoraba su tazón de ramen, mientras ella apenas y lo tocaba.

\- **Naruto, si comes tan rápido te puedes enfermar. –** Naruto la regresó a ver con la boca llena.

\- **Es… que… no… he… comido. –** Naruto casi escupe los fideos en la cara de la rubia.

\- **Hay Naruto! No hables con la boca llena. –** Ino le gritó a Naruto este trago con dificultad.

\- **Jeje es que están deliciosos ttebayo, disculpa Ino jejejeje. –** Ambos rieron y siguieron comiendo. Naruto había terminado con su plato dejando a Ino estupefacta.

\- **Otro Viejo! –** Naruto señalaba el plato vacío a Teuchi.

\- **Por cierto Ino, ¿solo vas a comer eso? no es ni siquiera un completo. –** Naruto miraba el tazón que Ino había pedido.

- **Bueno Naruto yo siempre estoy en dietas para mantener mi figura, por lo que no suelo comer ramen, pero debo admitir que este es delicioso. –** La rubia le sonreía a Naruto y veía como él devoraba su segundo tazón.

\- **Ino siempre te has visto delgada, incluso diría que flaca. –** Naruto pedía su tercer tazón mientras miraba a Ino. – **Pero déjame decirte que ahora tienes el cuerpo como mi jutsu sexy, tú sabes con muchas curvas ttebayo. -** Naruto comenzó a reír mientras empezaba a comer el nuevo tazón. Ino por otro lado había acabado con su comida pero se había ruborizado nuevamente, Ino recordó la técnica tan estrafalaria del rubio. – ¿ **Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –** La Yamanaka asentó con la cabeza mientras sentía como su cara ardía por el bochorno. – **Veras siempre me he preguntado; ¿Cuánto tiempo te demorabas vendando tu cuerpo desde el abdomen hasta las rodillas? Y me refirió a tu atuendo en la academia ninja. –** Naruto le sonreía mientras terminaba su tercer tazón y pedía un cuarto.

Ino se sorprendió de la pregunta nunca creyó que le preguntara algo así, pero por algo Naruto es el ninja más impredecible del mundo pensó.

\- **Bueno no mucho, cuando ya le cogí práctica ya fue más rápido y sencillo. -** Ino lo miro como comía el cuarto tazón con las mismas ganas que Chouji. – **Naruto, ¿te puedo hacer yo una pregunta? -** La rubia puso una mirada de maliciosa. El rubio termino su tazón y pidió otro, regresó a ver a Ino tragando y afirmando con la cabeza. – **Tú te fijaste en mí y por eso viste el atuendo que tenía ¿verdad? –** A Naruto casi se le cae el tazón cuando la rubia hizo la pregunta. – **Bueno la verdad… yo me fijo en todo. –** Naruto empezó a reír nerviosamente. – **También era algo muy evidente. –** Naruto siguió comiendo su ramen.

Ino hizo una mueca de desaprobación, y siguió viendo como Naruto acababa con el ramen.

\- **Naruto… ¿Tú no querías regresar verdad? –** La rubia cambio su mirada, ahora tenía unos ojos vidriosos y fijó su vista al frente en un recipiente pequeño con salsa de soja.

\- **¿Por qué lo dices, es decir aquí me tienes? –** Naruto dejó de comer pero tenía el tazón en sus manos.

\- **Simple nos dijiste que te olvidáramos y siguiéramos adelante, creo que solo viniste para que te dijéramos lo que querías oír y así no regresar a la aldea sin sentir culpa o ¿me equivoco? –** Ino agachó su cabeza mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, la cual ocultó girando la cabeza.

\- **Yo si quería regresar Ino, solo que pensé que todos ya habían avanzado con sus vidas y no era importante para nadie. –** Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil mirando el tazón entre sus manos.

Ino se levantó de golpe y miró a Naruto con enfado a pocos centímetros de su cara.

\- **Naruto! Eres muy importante para mí… -** Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a la vez que se sonrojaban. – **Es decir para mí, Sakura, la Hokage y todos en la aldea. –** En ese momento Ino solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, quedó expuesta ante Naruto. – **_Maldita sea, no quiero volver a tener esa imagen de acosadora como la que tenía con Sasuke. –_** Pensó la rubia.

 ** _-_** **Gracias por la comida. –** Ino gritó mientras empezó a correr. Naruto se quedó impactado por la reacción de la Yamanaka.

\- **Deberias ir tras ella… -** Teuchi distraídamente limpiaba la barra. - **Ya casi es hora de cerrar** … - En verdad el tiempo había volado y era un poco tarde. - **No te preocupes esta paga la casa, así que ve rápido Naruto, ve tras tu novia. –** Teuchi sonriendo le señaló la salida.

\- **Ella no… -** Naruto salió de Ichiraku sin terminar la frase, pero la rubia se había alejado bastante.

\- **Demonios! -** Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a la florería **,** no conocía donde vivía la Yamanaka y no se le ocurrió otro lugar. Al poco de correr la vio a la distancia. _–_ **Bueno usare el jutsu de mi padre para alcanzarla. –** Naruto agarró una piedra pequeña del piso y puso la marca del Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador) y la lanzó en dirección a Ino. Un rayo anaranjado se materializo en Naruto frente a Ino, quien frenó de golpe. – **Y cómo te decía yo si quería regresar, he sido un tonto en pensar eso, gracias por hacerme entender eso Ino ttebayo. –** Naruto solo sonreía frente a Ino.

\- **Naruto baka!** \- Ino parecía que iba a golpear al rubio pero solo abrazó **,** por suerte no había mucha gente en las calles y los pocos no le dieron más importancia a una pareja de "enamorados". **–**

Naruto sintió los brazos fríos de Ino mientras ella lo abrazaba.

\- **Ino estás helada ten… -** Naruto se sacó la capa y envolvió a Ino con esta. - **… ya no tendrás frio y ya no estarás roja de fiebre ttebayo. –** Naruto le sonrio a Ino. - **Bueno vamos te acompaño a tu casa y así que repose un poco el ramen que comí. –** Ino empezó a reírse.

\- **Comiste demasiado y muy rápido Naruto, te puede hacer daño. –** Ino empezó a caminar junto al rubio, el cual caminaba abrazándose por el clima frío de la noche.

\- **Oh! Tal vez tú comiste muy poco jeje ttebayo. –** Naruto cruzó los brazos en señal de estar pensando.

\- **Es cierto tú me hiciste dos preguntas y yo solo una, me debes una ttebayo. –** La rubia solo sonrió. – **Bueno, pregunta Naruto lo que quieras saber. –** La rubia dejó de caminar y espero la pregunta.

\- **¿Por qué ya no has ido a misiones? –** Naruto tenía una expresión muy seria no parecía ser el mismo, por otro lado la rubia se molestó por la pregunta.

- **Sabes que Naruto, te devuelvo tu capa fue un error lo siento. –** Ino trató de devolverle la capa a Naruto, sin embargo él cargó entre su brazos a Ino y dio un salto hacía un parque cercano a ellos.

\- **Naruto ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? No tienes ningún derecho. –** Ino estaba furiosa y a la vez confundida por las acciones del rubio.

\- **No dejaré que corras ahora, quiero saber ¿Cuál es tu problema? Tu reacción solo me indica que es algo grave y para mí también eres importante y me interesas Ino. –** Naruto dejaba que la rubia baje de sus brazos y se ponga de pie.

\- **Es algo personal, no debería interesarte, así que por favor déjame ir. –** Naruto le bloqueaba el paso y esto solo hacía que la Yamanaka se desespere.

\- **Bueno creo que nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo, en fin tendrás que cuidarme en la mañana que iré al hospital por la gripa ttebayo. –** Naruto se acostó en el césped mirando las estrellas. – **En tal caso sería tu culpa. –** Naruto señalo a Ino y empezó a sonreír pareciendo un zorro.

Ino solo suspiró y se sentó junto al rubio.

\- **La noche es hermosa… maldita sea Naruto ¿Cómo haces para lavar el cerebro a la gente? Puedes hacer cambiar de mentalidad a cualquiera, ese es el "jutsu" más impresionante de todos los jutsus que tienes.** – Naruto solo sonreía. – **Siento que es una tontería pero… -** Ino trataba de ordenar sus ideas y controlarse ya que estaba apuntó del llanto. – **Creo que tengo depresión, mi padre murió y Asuma Sensei también y siento que no tengo dirección alguna, es decir ambos me habían inspirado todos los días a seguir adelante y ya no están… -** Algunas lágrimas recorrían por el rostro de Ino. - … **siento que no tengo la fortaleza y no quiero estorbar en las misiones, tampoco quiero contarle esto a Shikamaru, él está en la misma situación que yo en cambio él es fuerte se ha levantado y eso me hace sentir más débil y peor. –** El llanto de Ino empezaba a formarle un nudo en la garganta, Naruto la rodeó con su brazo. – **La verdad Naruto eres el primero al que le cuento esto. –** Ino se arrimaba en el pecho de Naruto. – **Soy patética ¿no?, años entrenando y lo abandono cuando hay paz, y también estabas tú… -**

Naruto se sorprendió ya que no esperaba ser nombrado entre los problemas de la rubia.

\- ¿ **Yo? –** Naruto la regresó a ver intrigado.

\- **Bueno es decir, tú no tuviste a tus padres junto a ti y te has convertido en el héroe del mundo y yo quejándome. –** Ino se calmó, ya no lloraba.

\- **Cuándo Pain atacó a Konoha, el chakra de mi padre que estaba sellado en mí me salvó de perder el control y convertirme en Kurama cuando no podía controlarlo, y cuando aprendí a controlarlo y ganarme su confianza y amistad mi madre a través de su chakra me ayudó también. –** Naruto miraba al frente como si estuviera viendo los acontecimientos en una pantalla. – **Todos necesitamos ayuda y perder a alguien querido es un golpe duro, pero estoy seguro que Inoichi y Asuma Sensei quisieran que sigas siendo la kunoichi que eres, es decir salvaste a muchos en la guerra, coordinaste la ejecución del jutsu para las barreras que detuvieron la bijuudama del juubi, lograste paralizarlo y créeme eso un "estorbo con depresión" jamás lo hubiera logrado. –** Ino se sorprendía al ver que Naruto recordaba todo eso. – **En verdad eso es increíble, por cierto mañana tengo que prepararme para entrenar; el sábado tengo mi examen para ascenso, así que necesito un compañero o en este caso una compañera. –** Naruto se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a Ino la cual tomó y se apoyó para ponerse de pie.

\- **Mira Naruto yo la verdad. –** La rubia fue interrumpida por el Uzumaki.

\- **Temprano, podría ser digamos a las 8 y deberíamos irnos es tarde y hace frío. –** Naruto estornudo en ese momento.

Ino tocó a Naruto el cual parecía un tempano de hielo.

\- **Naruto disculpa ya me voy a mi casa. –** La Yamanaka recordó algo. – **Mi mamá me va a matar… Naruto mira la hora y dije que no me demoraba. –** Naruto la volvió a levantarla en sus brazos.

\- **Bueno señálame hacía donde y yo te llevó. –** Naruto había dado un gran salto subiendo al techo de una casa cercana. Ino le señaló el camino y el rubio empezó a saltar.

\- **No te preocupes, si quieres yo habló con tu mamá y le explico que estábamos juntos celebrando mi regreso. –** Ino veía a Naruto mientras se refugiaba en el pecho del rubio y se volvió a sonrojar ya hasta le dolía la cara de tanto flujo sanguíneo en un día.

\- **_Ya parezco Hinata. –_** Pensó la rubia. – **Naruto, no podemos llegar a mi casa juntos a esta hora y peor que hables con mi mamá de buenas a primeras, se dará una impresión errónea de nosotros. –** Naruto la veía con cara de perdido.

\- **¿Qué impresión, no entiendo? –** Naruto solo sonreía y seguía saltando. Ino suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- **_Naruto o eres muy lento o no entiendes nada de las relaciones. –_** Ino pensaba mientras observó que llegaron a su casa. – **No te preocupes Naruto, ya hablo con ella. –**

\- **Aquí Naruto, ya llegamos. –** El rubio descendió y la dejó que se ponga de pie.

\- **Bueno Ino esperó verte mañana en el tercer campo de entrenamiento. –** Naruto se daba media vuelta para irse.

\- **Naruto! tu capa, vas a morir congelado y lo de mañana pues ya veremos. –** Ino se sacaba la capa y le ayudaba a ponérsela al rubio.

 **\- Naruto me olvide de decirte algo… –** Ino se acercó al rubio. - … **Feliz Cumpleaños. –** Dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar corriendo a su casa. Naruto se sonrojó a la vez que sonreía y empezó a correr hacía su departamento.

La Yamanaka ingresó a su hogar pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer su madre se había ido a dormir; Ino camino cautelosamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno hasta que llegó a su habitación.

\- **Bueno creo que puedo decir que tuve una cita con Naruto. –** La Yamanka sonreía mientras se paraba frente del espejo de su baño. – **En realidad no creo que Naruto lo haya visto así. –** La rubia suspiraba y se alistaba ya para dormir. – **En fin mañana tengo turno en el hospital en la tarde y en la mañana… -** En ese momento escuchó un ruido en el balcón de su casa.

*Voz*

 **\- Con que Naruto ¿eh?... -**

 **Saludos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sigan leyendo que se vienen mejores cosas.**


	12. INO - SHIKA - CHO

**INO – SHIKA - CHO**

La voz hizo que la rubia se sobresalté y salga al balcón pero sintió el aroma del tabaco.

 **\- Shikamaru, ya te he dicho que no te aparezcas así y peor tan tarde si te ve mi mamá me va a matar. –** Ino se sentaba en el barandal del balcón.

\- **Lo siento pero tenía que venir a hablar contigo y por cierto escuché todo lo que hablaste con Naruto. –** Shikamaru lanzaba el cigarrillo a la calle y se paraba junto a Ino.

\- ¿ **Me estabas espiando? –** Ino se enfureció por lo que le dijo el Nara.

\- **A Naruto en realidad. –** Shikamaru cruzó sus brazos. – **Tsunade Sama me pidió que lo siguiera hoy, al parecer el consejo desconfía de Naruto y debe ser vigilado por Anbus, sin embargo hoy estaban ocupados y algunos salieron buscando pistas de los asaltantes, por lo visto yo era el único disponible que fastidio. –** Shikamaru metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se arrimaba al barandal.

\- **No deben desconfiar de Naruto es él mismo, hoy conversamos toda la noche hubiera intentado lastimarme o algo. –** Ino miró seriamente a su amigo.

\- **Si yo sé que es él, aunque admito que me asustó cuando uso el jutsu del "Cuarto" y cuando te llevó al parque mi temor aumentó. –** Shikamaru sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y tomaba uno, Ino le quitó el tabaco.

\- **Ya te he dicho que deberías dejarlo, no creo que a Temari le guste que huelas a tabaco cuando la besas. –** Ino ponía cara de "te atrapé" mientras devolvía el cigarrillo a Shikamaru.

\- **Eso es complicado y no quiero hablar del tema. –** El Nara se sonrojó y regresó a ver a la calle.

\- ¿ **Hacemos las paces? –** Shikamaru regresó a ver a Ino; la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar no había visto un escenario parecido a esté.

\- **La verdad Ino yo lo siento mucho, si hubiera sabido cómo te sentías no te hubiera insistido tanto, yo debí haber tratado de conocer los motivos reales en lugar de presionarte… -** Shikamaru cerró los puños con fuerza. - … **tampoco he podido sobre llevar la muerte de mi padre y de Asuma Sensei, pero sus recuerdos, y también Mirai** (Hija de Asuma y Kurenai) **me han dado ánimos para sobrellevar todo con más calma, pero muchas veces los recuerdo y siento como la tristeza regresa. –** El Nara sonreía mientras Ino cerraba los ojos.

\- **Pero siempre podía contar contigo y Chouji para aliviar el dolor, lamento no haber estado para aliviar el tuyo Ino. –** Shikamaru tomó una gran bocanada de aire para controlarse. – **Creo que en realidad solo lo empeoré, pero me alegra que hayas podido hablar con alguien y sacarlo de tu corazón, aunque me sorprende que fue con Naruto. –** Shikamaru se paró en frente de Ino mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó un poco y también se puso de pie.

\- **Tú conoces a Naruto, su alegría es contagiosa y tiene una manera de ser que abre el corazón de cualquiera. –** Ino cubría su rostro con sus manos. – **Me siento aliviada de haber hablado con alguien y también que él ya esté de regresó. –** La rubia descubrió su rostro mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

\- **Si tienes razón Ino, Naruto es alguien especial. –** El Shikamaru abrazó a la rubia. – **Perdóname! En verdad discúlpame no quise tratarte así, pero no podía soportar la idea de que nos abandones y peor aún que te abandones a ti misma, el hospital está bien ya que ayudas a la aldea y perfeccionas tu jutsu médico pero eres una gran kunoichi y no debes abandonar tu vida de ninja. –** Ino correspondió el abrazo y llorando le contestó.

\- **Shikamaru, tú perdóname he actuado mal contigo y debí haber hablado esto contigo y Chouji somos un equipo… los abandone. –** Ambos se separaron y se sonreían mutuamente.

\- **No hay nada que perdonar Ino, pero creo que debo agradecerle a Naruto, que me ayudó a entender que pasaba contigo Ino. –** Shikamaru se paraba en el barandal y volvía a sacar sus cigarrillos.

\- **Deberías entrenar con Naruto, te necesito para una misión para este fin de semana el "INO – SHIKA – CHO" debe regresar, quien sabe si entrenas con él te hagas tan fuerte que al fin te dejemos mandar en el equipo. –** Shikamaru le sonrió mientras encendía su cigarrillo. – **El viernes espero tu respuesta, cuídate. –** Shikamaru dio un salto y se alejó de la rubia.

\- **Bueno creo que mañana lo decidiré. –** Ino entró al cuarto, cerró los ventanales y se acostó a dormir. – **Naruto… -** Suspiró la rubia para al fin quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba metiendo dentro de su departamento la gran cantidad de tarjetas, recuerdos, flores secas y frescas que habían dejado en la puerta.

\- **Cielos tanta gente vino… -** Naruto cerró la puerta, dejando las cosas en la mesa de habitación.

\- **_Y yo que pensé… jeje... –_** Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente la gran cantidad de muestras de cariño que tenía en frente y las empezó a revisar.

 _-_ **Gua! Algunas son de otras aldeas, y mira una de Sakura. –** Naruto veía la nota que le había dejado la pelirosa.

 ** _"Te extraño Naruto, regresa por favor"_**

Tenía una caricatura de Naruto, que se parecía a él de niño.

\- **Jeje… Ummm…** \- Naruto dejó la nota a un costado y siguió viendo las notas, en su mayoría eran plegarías por su regresó y agradecimientos de muchos shinobis. Había muchas flores secas que parecían llevaban ya un buen tiempo en la puerta incluso algunas se hacían polvo al contacto, pero había unas frescas y parecían ser del mismo día. Naruto las agarró buscando una nota o el nombre de quien las enviaba pero no encontró nada.

\- **Ummm mejor las pongo en agua. –** Buscó algo parecido a un florero en su casa sin resultado así que usó una olla para ponerlas. – **Cielos mañana voy a pedirle a Ino un florero. –** Naruto recordó el beso que le dio en la mejilla. – **No entiendo bien que pasa con ella, pero… -** El rubio se levantó y fue al baño alistándose para descansar. – **Me alegra que nos hayamos chocado hoy jejeje. –** Naruto solo sonrió y se acostó a dormir. 

Amanecía en Konoha, pocas luces se veían encendidas en los hogares de la aldea; Naruto revolvía entre su ropa buscando algo que ponerse.

\- **Perfecto! –** Exclamó el rubio sacando una bolsa que contenía ropa nueva. (Mismo atuendo visto en el inicio de la película "The Last"), una chaqueta anaranjada, un pantalón negro un poco holgado y una camiseta blanca. – **Me alegró que el Ero Sennin compró esto, pero era demasiado grande para mí en ese entonces. –** Naruto entró a darse un baño y prepararse para su entrenamiento. – **_Espero que Ino me acompañe, la verdad disfruté mucho su compañía ayer… -_** El rubio fue a su cocina a buscar algún ramen instantáneo que desayunar. – **Me alegra haber arreglado este sitio antes de ir con Killer B, creo que ahora sería un desastre después de tanto tiempo. –** El rubio observó su departamento y se dirigió a la caja debajo del mesón, notó que solo le quedaba un ramen instantáneo comestible, ya que del montón que tenía en la caja se habían caducado todos. – **Maldición, bueno compraré más no importa. -** Dijo Naruto decepcionado poniendo a hervir agua. – **Pero este no me gusta mucho. –** El rubio desayunó su ramen y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó las sandalias ninja que tenía y se las calzó. _–_ _ **Me aprietan un poco pero que se le va a hacer, más tarde compraré otras. –**_ Finalmente salió del departamento rumbo al campo de entrenamiento 3.

Ino se encontraba en la cocina de su casa alistando una canasta, mientras su mamá la miraba y le reprochaba por llegar tarde.

*Mamá de Ino*

 **\- No está bien que llegues tarde Ino, sé que te puedes cuidar sola pero ya sabes cómo es la gente pueden inventar cualquier cosa sobre ti, por cierto ¿a dónde vas con esa canasta? –** A pesar de que su madre le hablaba en tono muy pasivo la rubia sabía que cuando se enoja podía ser realmente terrible.

\- **Voy a entrenar con Naruto, quiero regresar a ser una kunoichi como siempre lo quiso Otoosan. –** La mamá de Ino la abrazó mientras recordaba a su esposo.

\- **Me alegra mucho Ino. –** Su madre la abrazó muy fuerte. - **Estaba preocupada por ti, no quería que abandones tu vida de kunoichi, tu padre siempre estaba orgulloso de todos tus logros. –** Unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de ambas **. - Y entonces los rumores son ciertos, el joven Uzumaki regresó –** Ambas se separaron y frotaron sus ojos tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

\- **Sí, ayer finalmente regresó hoy, te cuento todo cuando regresé, es una historia muy larga. -** Ino tomó la canasta para salir a la vez que verificaba su bolsa porta armas, hace mucho tiempo que no la tomaba.

\- **Okaasan regreso al medio día a cambiarme, tengo turno en el hospital por la tarde y dile "Naruto", todos lo llaman así. –** Ino se calzaba sus sandalias ninja y se disponía a salir.

\- **Así que ahora es "Naruto" ¿no? –** La mamá de Ino miraba a su hija mientras sonreía de manera cómplice, Ino se quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

\- **Etto… ¿A qué te refieres? –** Ino se alejó de la puerta acercándose a su madre.

\- **Por lo que dijiste que solo le diga "Naruto"… -** Ino suspiró aliviada, pensó que quizás la había visto llegar con él o que quizá escuchó la charla con Shikamaru.

Ino regresó a la puerta y cuando estaba apuntó de salir su madre gritó.

\- **Por cierto dile a "Naruto" que: "me olvidé de decirle algo… Feliz Cumpleaños" y le das otro beso en la mejilla! –** Ino se cayó de frente a la vez que se ruborizaba, regresó a ver a su mamá ella tenía una mueca de enfado que rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa.

\- **Da tu mejor esfuerzo Ino. –** La rubia ruborizada afirmó con la cabeza y salió de su casa.

Ino avanzaba por la aldea cargando la canasta en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de atrás de ella.

\- **Vaya, Vaya pero mira quien finalmente usa su uniforme Jounin. -**


	13. ¿Qué es el ARC?

**¿Qué es el A.R.C?**

La rubia se dio vuelta sorprendida por la voz que la había reconocido.

\- **Kurenai Sensei Ohayou Gozaimasu! me asustó, ¿Cómo está? –** La ex kunoichi vestía un poncho rojo con franjas blancas a la altura del regazo, bajo este un saco negro, un pantalón gris y sandalias negras, ella cargaba a su pequeña hija que vestía un mono de color beige.

\- **Ohayou! Ino San, me ha sorprendido encontrarte temprano y verte con el uniforme jounin, ¿tienes una misión? –** Kurenai bajaba al piso a la pequeña Mirai, ella se mantuvo de pie agarrando el pantalón de su madre.

\- **No, voy a entrenar con Naruto, ayer comimos y me convenció para que entrene con él. –** Ino se arrodillaba y acariciaba a la hija de su Sensei.

\- **Es cierto ayer escuché que Naruto había regresado, ese cabeza hueca sí que nos preocupó a todos… -** Kurenai volvió a tomar a su hija entre sus brazos. – **Es decir que tienes un poco de tiempo, ven sígueme esto te va a sorprender. –** Kurenai tomó el brazo de la Yamanaka la siguió sin poner resistencia.

\- **Kurenai Sensei no tengo mucho tiempo, es más estoy un poco tarde… -** Kurenai seguía caminando mientras sonreía. – **Naruto no se va a ir a ningún lado, además si no tengo testigos este "chisme" se quedara sin confirmación. –** Esta última palabra hiso que el cuerpo de la Yamanaka tiemble, una de sus debilidades era precisamente el deseo de conocer a detalle la vida íntima de los demás, aunque puede ser algo heredado de su clan que está especializado en obtener información confidencial y personal en interrogatorios, tomó aire profundamente y sonrió maliciosamente. – **Esta bien Kurenai Sensei, no creo que pasé algo si llego unos minutos tarde, pero vamos rápido. –** Ambas avanzaban rápidamente llegando al puesto donde vendían dango, se detuvieron y ocultaron a un costado del local, desde este punto podían escuchar una conversación muy acalorada entre dos mujeres, Ino se asomó disimuladamente y pudo ver a Shizune y Anko quienes se veían bastantes molestas.

\- **Escúchame Shizune no me importa que tengas de tu lado a Tsunade Sama, yo me lo voy a quedar ten en cuenta que tú no tienes tiempo para verle y yo sí estas en desventaja. –** Anko se sonreía burlonamente mientras comía unos cuantos dangos.

\- **Anko no me provoques sabes perfectamente que solo te interesa porque yo me fijé en él y no necesito a nadie para ganarte, puede ser que esté ocupada pero estoy más cerca de él por su trabajo directo con la Hokage. –** Shizune furiosamente arrancaba un dango del pincho hecho de bambú.

Ino muy intrigada pero emocionada por la historia que estaba oyendo intentó preguntarle a Kurenai de quien estaban hablando, pero Kurenai puso un dedo en su boca para que siga escuchando y no haga ruido, por suerte la pequeña Mirai parecía también estar confabulada ya que no emitía ningún ruido.

\- **Ya son casi las 8 deberías irte Shizune la Hokage debe estar esperandote, yo me quedaré planeando la estrategia para conquistarlo ajajaja. –** Anko esta vez paso su larga lengua de serpiente por sus labios tratando de intimidar a Shizune.

\- **Bien! Me voy sin embargo yo lo conquistaré Anko, mejor olvídate de tus cosas y déjalo en paz. –** Shizune terminó sus Dangos dejando los pinchos de bambú en el plato y cuando se disponía a salir Anko le dijo muy seriamente.

\- **Si Kakashi quisiera pudiera usar el "A.R.C" y ninguna de las dos tendría este problema, no creo que a él le moleste. –** Ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- **Ves como no te importa Kakashi, solo es un capricho. –** Shizune muy molesta se paró junto a Anko, la cual también se puso de pie encarando a la kunoichi.

\- **Por lo contrario, prefiero compartir que perder… ya veté es tarde. –** Anko solo dio la espalda a Shizune, ambas salieron del local en direcciones opuestas sin decir nada.

Kurenai e Ino salieron disimuladamente de su escondite fingiendo que recién llegaban al local.

\- **Ohayou! –** Ambas saludaron a Shizune al mismo tiempo y Mirai sonreía a la pelinegra.

\- **Ohayou –** Shizune apenas las vio y se alejó con un paso muy desanimado.

Kurenai e Ino esperaron que se alejaran un poco para poder comentar lo que habían escuchado, ambas se habían quedado bastantes perplejas por la discusión. Empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose a los campos de entrenamiento.

\- **Kurenai Sensei, en verdad que me ha sorprendido que ambas se estén disputando a Kakashi Sensei, ¿él lo sabe? –** Ino estaba sorprendida, sabía que el Hatake era admirado por muchas, pero no al grado de pelearse por él.

\- **La verdad no creo, ya lo has visto solo pasa leyendo sus pervertidos libros o está en una misión, pero siempre ha tenido muchas pretendientes cuando éramos genin era el "Sasuke" de nuestra generación… -** Kurenai regresó a ver a Ino esperando algún gesto, pero no notó ni un ligero bochorno. –… **Anko y Shizune mostraban una "admiración" más ferviente por él, pero ambas se retiraron para irse con los Sannin y tampoco es que Kakashi pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros, se hizo jounin muy rápido y pronto fue Anbu, sin contar que nos evitaba. –** Ino escuchaba pero le resonó lo que había dicho Anko para solucionar el problema.

\- **Kurenai Sensei ¿qué es eso del "A.R.C" que Kakashi Sensei puede usar para que ambas no se peleen?, aunque por sus caras no es nada bueno. –** Ya habían llegado a la entrada de los campos de entrenamiento.

\- **Bueno pues…** Kurenai dudo un tiempo y se animó a contarle. – **Es el "Acta de Restauración del Clan" esta dictamina que en el caso de que el último miembro de un clan sea un varón, este puede o está obligado a desposar a dos o más esposas para restaurar su línea sucesora en varias ramas… –** Ino se sorprendió al escuchar que existía algo tan descabellado. –… **Bueno en realidad es una costumbre muy antigua y estaba pensada para proteger a clanes poderosos como el Uchiha y a kekkei genkai únicos, pero no sé si apliqué para Kakashi aunque si es el último de los Hatake… -** Ino por impulso soltó su gran duda.

\- ¿ **Y el Uzumaki? -** Kurenai se admiró por la pregunta, ella estaba segura que era Asuma, su padre Inoichi y quizás Sasuke las razones por las que no volvió a sus deberes shinobis la Yamanaka, pero al parecer el rubio era el tormento de la rubia.

\- **Si él quisiera sí, pero como te decía también lo pueden obligar, si el clan es de gran relevancia para la aldea o el país, el Daimyo** (señor feudal) **o el Hokage pueden ejecutar el "Acta" sin importar la opinión del shinobi en cuestión o de su esposa en el caso de ya estar casado; aunque si regresara a establecerse el clan Uzumaki, deberíamos quitar su símbolo de los uniformes de los shinobis en Konoha. –** A la rubia poco le importó esto último no podía quitarse de la cabeza la famosa "acta", Kurenai notó el rostro de preocupación de la rubia.

\- **Pero tranquila no creo que Naruto tenga interés en llevarla a cabo, ajajajaja además es una vieja costumbre olvídala. –** Ambas se quedaron en silencio y luego Ino recordó que tenía que verse con Naruto y ya era bastante tarde.

\- **Kurenai Sensei! Es muy tarde disculpe. –** La rubia se despidió y entró corriendo a los campos de entrenamiento.

\- **Esfuerzate Ino!** – Kurenai se alejó pensativa, mientras Mirai ya se había dormido en su hombro. – **_Cielos Hinata, ahora si tienes una oponente demasiado fuerte por el amor de Naruto, debes ir enserio… pero es mejor no meterme y dejar que las cosas vayan por su rumbo. –_**

En los campos de entrenamiento Lee y Naruto mantenían un encuentro de taijutsu bastante fuerte, ambos golpeaban y pateaban al otro como si fuera un combate real.

\- **Ajajajaja! Sigan que su llama de la juventud no se extinga! –** Gai a un costado del campo animaba a ambos desde su silla de ruedas.

En ese momento llegó Ino, ella se quedó mirando el encuentro que en verdad la sorprendió, el nivel de ambos en taijutsu era atemorizante y más aún cuando sus golpes chocaban, sonaban como una gran explosión; Naruto la vio y se detuvo.

\- **Cejotas espera! –** Pero Lee no lo oyó y lo golpeó en la mejilla mandándolo directo a donde estaba la Yamanaka a unos 20 metros. Él se levantó con la cara hinchada y manchada de tierra mientras saludaba a la rubia.

\- **Ino llegaste jeje… -** Y regresó a ver a Lee. – **Cejotas! Te dije que esperes! –** Lee se acercaba corriendo. – **Gome, Naruto Kun no alcance a frenar mi ímpetu, Ohayou Ino San. –** Los tres vieron que Gai hacía señas a los shinobis para que se acerquen. – **Vamos!. –** Todos afirmaron y dieron un salto para caer junto a Gai.

\- **Lee y Naruto les falta más, deben llevar al máximo su llama de la juventud. –** Lee y Gai empezaron a llorar viendo hacia el sol. – **Porque la juventud no se puede dejar ir, y hablando de ir, tienes que preparar la misión Lee deberíamos irnos –** Ambos que visten leotardos verdes se despidieron, a la vez que caminaban sobre sus manos.

\- **Perdón Naruto, es que me encontré con Kurenai Sensei y… -** Naruto la interrumpió.

\- **No te preocupes lo importante es que viniste ttebayo… -** El rubio se fijó en la canasta que cargaba la Yamanaka. – ¿ **Y eso? No es un día de picnic Ino. –**

 **\- Ya sé Naruto, solo son frutas y unas botellas con agua no debes comer solo ramen y son para después del entrenamiento. –** Ino dejaba la canasta en el piso, a la sombra de unos árboles.

\- **Bueno gracias Ino, y ya empecemos con el entrenamiento que ya calenté con Cejotas ttebayo. –** Ambos llegaron a los 3 troncos y empezaron lanzando Kunais y Shurikens usando como objetivo los troncos.

\- **Cielos esto es más difíciles de lo que recuerdo. –** Ino tenía sus hombros entumecidos, aunque su fuerza había disminuido su puntería seguía siendo precisa, dando en el blanco a todos los objetivos.

\- **Bueno, que tal si cambiamos a taijutsu y ninjutsu. –** Naruto sugirió mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, ambos se pusieron en posición de combate. – **Cierto Ino ven. –** Naruto tomó la mano de la Yamanaka, ella se sonrojó sin entender la intención del Uzumaki.

\- **Es para darle intensidad jeje. -** El chakra rojo del Kyubi empezó a cubrir a Ino, ella sintió la gran cantidad de chakra que le había transferido Naruto sintiéndose invencible, estaba lista para dar batalla al rubio.

\- **Listo! con esto empezaremos hasta que te acostumbres nuevamente al combate, luego será solo con tu chakra. –** Naruto se alejó de Ino y volvió a ponerse en guardia, cosa que imitó la rubia y empezaron a combatir.

Esta vez la lucha no era solo de fuerza física y velocidad, ahora la estrategia era fundamental, por un lado Ino sabía que no iba a poder igualar la fuerza y velocidad de Naruto; pero sí que tenía ventaja diseñando estrategias y Naruto estaba seguro que su manera de atacar de frente podía complicarlo y hacerlo caer en una trampa de la rubia; así que decidió manejarse con cautela.

Ambos se desplazaban con gran velocidad por el campo de entrenamiento, buscaban debilidades en su oponente para atacar, Ino lanzó un kunai como distracción a la vez que se acercó velozmente a Naruto impulsándose con el chakra potenciado por Kurama, él retrocedió evitando el kunai, pero ya tenía a la rubia en frente con el puño en alto, Naruto bloqueó el ataque formando una "X" con sus brazos protegiendo su rostro, la rubia volvió a lanzar un golpe cruzado directo al mentón del rubio pero esté lo esquivó y respondió con un recto al rostro de Ino, ella por poco y recibe el golpe pero logro alejarse, esta vez ambos se lanzaron a intercambiar golpes furtivamente sin tener resultado, hasta que Naruto conectó una patada giratoria en la guardia de la rubia, ella por el impacto fue empujada unos 3 metros y aprovechó para alejarse un poco más.

*Ino*

\- **_Increíble este chakra es realmente poderoso, incluso más que el que sentí ese día en la guerra, apenas y estoy cansada, mis golpes son potentes y mi defensa férrea los golpes de Naruto no los siento tan fuertes como son en realidad_** **. –** Ino lanzaba 3 Kunais, mientras saltaba esquivando un golpe de Naruto, este los esquivó y saltó ambos chocaron sus kunais y se alejaron.

Naruto corrió directo a Ino, ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes y bloquearlos nuevamente, esperando el momento adecuado para romper la defensa del otro, pero no había un flanco abierto en la guardia de ninguno, nuevamente se separaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Ino verificó su bolsa de armas solo le quedaban 4 kunais, un carrete de hilo ninja, un pergamino con una red sellada y un shuriken, así que analizó el terreno y las posibilidades para tender una trampa y así inmovilizar a Naruto.

Nuevamente Naruto se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez tenía un rasengan en la mano e iba directamente por la rubia, esta se sorprendió por el ataque sin embargo su estrategia servía mejor con el ataque directo del rubio.

\- **TORA, U, I, INU** (Tigre, conejo, jabalí, perro) **Doton: Doryüheki no jutsu. –** En ese momento una pared de tierra se formó protegiendo a la Yamanaka, Naruto no pudo frenar y chocó su rasengan directo con la pared destruyéndola por completo.

\- **_Pensaba que se iba a rendir si la atacaba directo con el rasengan, pero me equivoqué. –_** Naruto regresó a ver y vio a la rubia, ella había dado un gran salto apoyándose en la pared de tierra al momento del impacto.

\- **_Muy bien ahora es el momento. –_** Ino lanzó 1 shuriken la cual estaba atada a un hilo ninja muy resistente, este atrapó los tobillos de Naruto enredándose, Ino jaló del hilo hacia ella haciendo caer de espaldas a Naruto, mientras la rubia descendía lanzó 4 kunais los cuales tenían amarrados una punta cada uno de la red que estaba fortificada con chakra al igual que los kunais para que se entierren en el suelo firmemente y evitar que Naruto escape, la rubia al ver que Naruto estaba inmóvil lanzó su cuerpo de frente ganando velocidad mientras alistaba su puño para golpear al shinobi.

\- **Te ganeeeeé! –** Grito la rubia mientras impactaba su puño en Naruto, el golpe fue intensificado por el chakra del kyubi así que hizo un gran cráter en el suelo, ella se asustó por la fuerza de su golpe y se preocupó por el estado del Uzumaki.

\- ¿ **Naruto? –** La rubia intentó levantarse pero su puño había sido atrapado por el rubio, él solo sonreía.

\- **En verdad que eres muy buena Ino, pero no debes distraerte… la pelea aún no acaba. –** Naruto debido al cráter que se formó pudo liberarse de la red y sin soltar el puño de la Yamanaka se incorporó, la tomó de la cintura con la otra mano y saltó sin soltarla, ya al estar bastante alto hizo rotar a la rubia ayudándose por el puño que tenía atrapado y la abrazó por la espalda, al mismo tiempo Naruto abrazado de Ino giró para que ambos cuerpos caigan de cabeza al suelo.

\- **Como el cejotas! "sombra de la hoja danzante". –** Naruto e Ino empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad a la vez que descendían con demasiada rapidez, La rubia cerró los ojos de miedo al ver el suelo acercándose tan rápido.

*Muchas Voces*

\- **AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –** Empezó a gritar el grupo de shinobis y civiles que se habían acercado a presenciar el combate de los rubios.

De pronto la rubia sintió que dejo de girar y que Naruto la había soltado, ahora ella caía libremente.

\- **Muy bien te tengo. –** Naruto cayó al suelo y esperaba a la rubia con los brazos extendidos, él la atrapó cuando cayó.

\- **Corrección creo que yo te gané ttebayo. –** El Uzumaki sonriendo dejó que Ino baje de sus brazos, ella aún asustada y un poco mareada le gritó al rubio.

\- **Casi me matas! –** Ino sacudía al rubio por los hombros, a la vez que el manto del kyubi se desvaneció haciendo que le fallen las piernas, cayó al suelo exhausta ahora podía sentir todo el desgaste que tuvo en el combate ya sin la protección del chakra de Kurama.

\- **Ino ¿estás bien? –** Preguntó Naruto preocupado por la rubia. – **_Creo que exageré con el jutsu del cejotas. –_** Pensó viendo el estado de Ino.

\- **Lo siento es que siempre quise hacer ese jutsu del cejotas, desde que vi como lo aplicó en Gaara ttebayo. –** El rubio se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha mientras se reía nerviosamente.

\- **No, está bien Naruto solo que estoy cansada y con poco chakra, es difícil controlarse cuando sientes todo el poder de Kurama jeje te dejas llevar. –** La rubia intentó incorporarse pero le fallaban las piernas, el Uzumaki la cargó nuevamente y se dirigió a los árboles donde habían dejado la canasta.

\- **Gracias Ino, me alegra que llames a Kurama por su nombre jeje. –** El rubio sonreía mientras caminaba en dirección a los árboles. – **Es que quiero que Kurama se sienta parte de la aldea y que lo reconozcan, parece que es malo pero es más tierno que Akamaru de cachorro.**

 ***** Kurama*

 **\- Callate mocoso, ¿a quién dices tierno? y no me compares con un perro soy un zorro demonio. –** Kurama aparentaba estar histérico pero le había gustado que la rubia lo llamé por su nombre.

\- **Ajajaja Ino, ahora Kurama está dando un berrinche, como un CA CHO RRO. –** Naruto arrastró esta última frase de manera jocosa.

*Kurama*

\- **Mocoso! Me las pagaras Naruto! …Mejor regresó a dormir, quédate con tu novia… -** Kurama se recostó dando la espalda a la entrada de la jaula.

Naruto por este comentario se sonrojó, y casi deja caer a Ino.

\- **¿Qué te dijo? Te pusiste todo rojo Naruto. –** Ino miraba al rubio, pero esté se quedó mudo.

\- **Etto… Nada que eres muy fuerte ttebayo. –** Naruto salió de su trance y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió **.**

 **\- ¿Crees que pueda conocerlo Naruto? A Kurama claro. –** Naruto se arrodilló dejando a la rubia en el piso para que descansé, ya sentados empezaron a oír como muchos aplaudían y vitoreaban a los dos shinobis por el gran combate que habían dado, una gran parte de estudiantes de primer año de la academia que estaban cerca se acercaron a la pareja para saludarlos y conversar con ellos.

*Niña*

\- **Son admirables, me dejaron en verdad anonadada, sus técnicas, estrategias son increíbles quiero ser como ustedes. –** Sentenció la chica

*Niño*

\- **Deben darnos clases, ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Nos dan un autógrafo? –** Muchos chicos empezaron a agolparse alrededor de los rubios, sacando sus libretas de apuntes y lápices queriendo autógrafos de ambos.

\- **Bueno yo soy Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo. –** Naruto sonreía mientras se apuntaba con el pulgar, todos los niños se asombraron y se agolparon más sobre él pidiendo un autógrafo.

*Niños*

\- ¿ **Eres el legendario Naruto Uzumaki? Firma esto, firma esto. –** Ino solo miraba como los niños se ponían frenéticos por estar junto a Naruto, esto le hacía bastante gracia y la puso nostálgica también.

\- **_Y pensar que hace años lo aborrecían y huían de él, ahora todos lo adoran… -_** El pensamiento de la rubia se vio interrumpido por algunos niños que casi estaban sobre ella.

*Niños*

\- **Y usted no nos ha dicho cual es su nombre señorita. –** Muchos la veían con asombro al igual que Naruto, ella se sorprendió no pensó que la atención se fuera a desviar de Naruto.

\- **Ino Yamanaka chicos, ese es mi nombre. –** Ino trató de levantarse pero aún estaba muy cansada, Naruto le ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras le susurraba al oído.

\- **Debes hablar también con tus admiradores ttebayo. –** Naruto con un brazo abrazó por la cintura a la Yamanaka para que tenga estabilidad y pueda hablar y firmar los autógrafos que le pedían, Ino firmó una libreta y la devolvió a un niño.

*Niño*

\- **Gracias, preciosa. –** El niño le guiño un ojo a Ino, la cual se sorprendió ante la desfachatez del mocoso.

*Niña*

\- ¿ **Y ustedes están casados o son novios? –** La pregunta hizo que los dos se sonrojen, por poco Naruto deja caer a Ino, pero alcanzó a abrazarla y atraerla hacía él evitando que caiga, ambos se quedaron frente a frente a poco de juntar sus labios, lo cual desató risas y gritos en todos los niños; los rubios al escuchar el escándalo se soltaron, salvo por el brazo de Naruto que ayudaba a Ino a estar de pie.

*Iruka*

\- **Chicos! Vengan debemos regresar a la Academia, se acabó la excursión a los campos de entrenamiento. –** Muchos niños abuchearon y se despidieron de la pareja empezando a correr a donde estaba Iruka esperándolos, él saludó con la mano a los rubios y se marchó con los niños de regreso a la Academia.

Los rubios se sentaron a la sombra de los árboles, Ino abría la canasta sacando un mantel pequeño, algunas manzanas y dos botellas de agua armando una improvisada mesa en el suelo.

\- **Gua! Señor "Don popular" hasta autógrafos le piden a "El legendario Naruto Uzumaki" ajajajaja. –** Ino ofrecía la botella de agua a Naruto y una manzana, el rubio tomó ambas mientras suspiraba.

\- **Sí que me sorprendieron "preciosa" ttebayo. –** Ino se sonrojó y se acercó a Naruto.

\- **Gracias, pero ¿me lo dices tú? o ¿estas imitando al niño? –** La rubia veía a los ojos al rubio, mientras sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Naruto sentía que el pecho se le iba a quebrar, su corazón iba tan acelerado que sentía su pulso en el cuello, al mismo tiempo inconscientemente iban acercando su rostro al del otro.

\- **Naruto! –** El llamado hizo que los rubios se separen.

 **Saludos.**

 **Si lo sé Kakashi es un "rompecorazones", gracias por seguir este Fanfic.**


	14. Fusión de Chakras

**Fusión de Chakras**

El Capitán Yamato había interrumpido el casi beso de los rubios, él había salido de entre los árboles y se paró junto a los rubios.

\- **Capitan Yamato! –** Naruto emocionado se puso de pie, a la vez Ino con mucho esfuerzo pudo finalmente mantenerse de pie por sí misma.

\- **Chicos ¿cómo están? Por cierto tuvieron un gran combate, quizás un poco extremo para un entrenamiento pero muy entretenido, Naruto también venía a decirte que han decido que ya no serás espiado por Anbus debido al informe de Shikamaru y de Tsunade Sama, finalmente los del consejo entendieron que no eres una amenaza; sin embargo aún no puedes salir de la aldea por un mes. –** Yamato miraba la posición del sol para verificar la hora. – **Bueno eso es todo, buena suerte Naruto, este sábado será tu gran prueba. –** Yamato sonrió al rubio y se despidió de la rubia desapareciendo en una nube.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse, Naruto empezó a comer la manzana y beber el agua que Ino le había dado, esta vez el rubio evitaba ver el rostro de la rubia pues estaba muy apenado.

\- **Ino… disculpa yo quería pedirte una cosa. –** Naruto tomó un gran sorbo de agua y lo tragó con cierta dificultad. – ¿ **Me puedes prestar un florero? –** Ino también evitaba verlo a los ojos.

\- **Claro Naruto pasa a la florería hoy en la noche que regresó del hospital, pero y ¿para qué lo necesitas? Pensé que no eras amante de las flores. –** Ino ahora lo regresó a ver, ella reflejaba en sus ojos esperanza pues quería ver la reacción del rubio por la nota que le había dejado anónimamente.

\- **Es que algunas personas solían dejar cartas, plegarías y flores en la puerta de mi departamento, pero alguien precisamente ayer dejó unas hermosas flores no sé de qué tipo son pero no dejó nota para agradecerle; así que voy a cuidarlas muy bien en agradecimiento ttebayo. –** Naruto sonreía, finalmente regresó a ver a la rubia sin sentirse tan avergonzado.

En ese momento mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Ino.

\- **_Pero si estoy segura que dejé la nota bien sujeta para que no se caiga, o…. Hinata ¿fuiste tú?... hum! sabía que al fin estas saliendo del caparazón pero eso es jugar muy bajo. –_** Ino reaccionó al sentir la mano de Naruto en su hombro.

\- **Ino ¿me escuchaste? Te digo que debes comer rápido, si quieres llegar a tiempo al hospital. –** Ambos terminaron con todas las frutas y el agua que había traído la Yamanaka y empezaron a caminar a la salida de los campos de entrenamiento, ya eran pocos los shinobis que estaban en alguno de ellos, la mayoría eran genin preparándose para el examen que iniciaba el fin de semana.

Llegaron a la calle principal de Konoha, una gran multitud de gente inundaba todos los sitios del área comercial al ser mediodía la mayoría salía a su almuerzo.

\- **Naruto debo ir a mi casa a bañarme y alistarme para el hospital, pero nos vemos en la florería en la noche, llega antes de que anochezca. –** Ino recordó que solo su madre estaría y posiblemente lo interrogaría para saber si eran solo amigos o algo más. – **Naruto te voy a estar esperando en la entrada si aún no estoy me esperas, no entres por favor. –** Naruto no entiendo la petición de la rubia pero no le importó mucho.

\- **Claro Ino, me sentiría perdido entre tantas flores. –** Naruto sonrío levantando el pulgar, Ino dejó la canasta en el suelo había recordado la "misión/castigo" que su madre le había dado, aunque para ella no era nada de eso.

\- **Naruto, Okaasan me pidió que te felicitara por tu cumpleaños y que te diera esto. –** La rubia tomó el rostro del Uzumaki y lo acercó al suyo, aunque dudo en el último instante y giro la cabeza del rubio para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- **Lo siento Naruto, es que Okaasan me pidió que te felicitara por tu cumpleaños… bueno nos vemos en la noche. –** Ino nuevamente dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejarse del rubio.

\- **INOOOO! Debes dejar de darme un beso e irteeeee! –** Naruto gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que todos lo regresen a ver, la rubia se sonrojó y empezó a correr.

*Kurama*

\- **_Ajajajajajaaja, este mocoso sí que no entiende nada ajajaja y tampoco tiene vergüenza alguna ajajaajaaja. –_** El zorro se revolcaba de risa.

El rubio al ver como Ino corrió solo tuvo más dudas de las que ya tenía, no entendía porque actuaba así; habían tenido cierto acercamiento en unas misiones en las hicieron equipo pero esta vez parecía que eran amigos de mucho tiempo y casi una pareja.

\- **_Que estoy pensando, ella al igual que Sakura Chan siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, solo está siendo amable conmigo. –_** En ese instante lo único que no quería que pasara el rubio pasó, como si al pensarla la hubiera invocado.

\- **Naruto que bueno verte, quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… -** Sakura había salido de una tienda y se había detenido en frente del rubio.

\- **Sa… Sakura, todo está bien no hay de qué preocuparse, lo siento tengo que algo que hacer. –** Naruto de un saltó se alejó de la pelirosa la cual se quedó impactada con la reacción del rubio.

\- **_Ni siquiera me dijo Chan… Naruto… ¿estas molesto por lo de ayer?... no es algo más grave… -_** Sakura no dejó de pensar en su encuentro con el Uzumaki hasta que llegó al hospital a cumplir su turno diario.

\- **_Demonios! No puedo ver a los ojos a Sakura Chan, le fallé… no… yo lo maté… -_** Naruto caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ahogado en el sentimiento de culpa, recordó que no solo había fallado en traer a Sasuke, era mucho peor lo había asesinado. – **_Debí haberme negado de que me sirve un poder que apenas y puedo usar, peor aún maté a Sasuke y cada vez que recuerdo nuestra conversación me doy cuenta que había otro camino. -_** Ignorando sus pasos continuó sin rumbo fijo por toda Konoha hasta que un hombre y una mujer ambos enmascarados se aparecieron frente al rubio.

\- **Alto! Naruto Uzumaki, se te tiene terminantemente prohibida la salida de la aldea. –** La mujer con máscara de lobo sacaba un kunai poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- **No nos obligues a usar la fuerza. –** El hombre con máscara de tortuga sacaba una espada corta e imitó a la mujer.

El rubio alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de Konoha, había estado vagando distraído por mucho tiempo.

\- **Sí, lo siento ya regreso no se preocupen. –** Naruto dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la aldea nuevamente.

\- **Uuufff! Menos mal y no tuvimos que enfrentarlo hubiéramos salido mal parados. –** Máscara de tortuga guardaba su espada, mientras máscara de lobo guardaba su kunai.

\- **Ja! Con que ese es Naruto, es atractivo sin duda aunque tiene un aura de depresión muy grande. –** Ambos se esfumaron dejando atrás una nube.

Naruto luego de caminar bastante tiempo, el rubio decidió ir a comprar unas nuevas sandalias que sean de su talla y se aprovisionó de decenas de ramen instantáneo, para después dirigirse a su hogar a dejar sus compras.

\- **_Al menos hoy tenían muchas ediciones especiales, y le ahorré bastante a Tsunade Obaachan pues casi me regalaron la mitad de todo esto. –_** Naruto un poco más animado abría la puerta de su departamento, se dirigió directamente a la cocina a guardar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Aún tenía un par de horas antes de ir a la florería, solo cambió el agua de las flores y se fue a su habitación.

\- **Muy bien aquí vamos. –** El rubio se sentó en el suelo al pie de la cama juntando sus manos y concentrando su chakra, aspiró profundo cerrando los ojos y liberó el aire a la par abrió los ojos con el rinnegan activado.

Naruto mantenía las manos juntas mientras elevaba su chakra - **Bien siento el chakra fluír, vamos por lo básico. –** Naruto extendió las manos frente a él concentrándose, la primera línea más cercana a la pupila se iluminó tenuemente.

*Kurama*

\- **Tranquilo chico, recuerda esta vez ya estás en el mundo físico sino controlas el chakra puedes volar toda la aldea. –** Kurama se sentó uniendo sus manos por los nudillos para concentrar chakra. – **Muy bien chico empecemos si te pasas de chakra te frenaré con el mío haciendo un bloqueo. –** Naruto afirmó y extendió sus brazos abriendo las palmas de las manos.

\- **Muy bien, Tendo** (camino de los dioses) – Naruto concentró su vista en su sapo monedero que estaba en la mesa que hacía como centro de sala, que estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia. – **Bansho Tenin!** (Atracción Universal) **–** El monedero empezó a temblar y salió volando en dirección al rubio, el Uzumaki relajó los brazos mientras el monedero caía frente a él.

*Kurama*

\- **Excelente control chico, no destruiste nada y no te golpeaste con el objeto, vamos al siguiente. –** Kurama recordó que en el inicio del entrenamiento usaban Kuroi Jushinki (receptor/barra negro) que el mismo Naruto formaba, sin embargo cuando usaba el Bansho Tenin estas barras lo atravesaban, pero le robaban chakra al pasar por él.

Naruto había ido a la cocina y había regresado con unos cuantos ramen instantáneos para formar un círculo alrededor de él.

\- **Bien vamos al siguiente, Tendo. –** Naruto abría sus brazos formando una cruz. – **Esto me obliga a tener más cuidado y control sino mi amado ramen será destruido. SHINRA TEN –** Un poco antes de ejecutar el jutsu, Kurama dentro de la mente del rubio le clavó una cola de chakra.

*Kurama*

\- **Chico usaste demasiado chakra, casi vuelas por los cielos a este edificio –** Kurama suspiró aliviado, por poco y no alcanza a detenerlo.

\- **Vamos de nuevo. –** Kurama cerró los ojos concentrándose para poder frenar a Naruto.

\- **Shinra Tensei! –** Los ramens instantáneos, la mesa y la cama fueron empujados unos cuantos centímetros, la cama sufrió daños en sus bases pero nada serio.

*Kurama*

\- **Excelente! Sigue chico ya casi terminas el primero. –**

 **\- Creo que el Chibaku Tensei, debería hacerlo afuera es demasiado poderoso. –** Naruto tomaba aire y volvía a concentrarse.

\- **Este no me gusta, pero hay que hacerlo. –** La siguiente línea se iluminó, Naruto estiró el brazo derecho. – **Shurado! –** El antebrazo de Naruto empezó a girar mientras sus dedos y su mano se abrían tomando la forma de un cañon, esté empezó a formar una bola de chakra muy pequeña no mayor de 1 centímetro, Naruto la lanzó impactando en una silla del comedor la cual se cortó en el respaldo como si una espada la hubiera atravesado.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! –** Naruto formó dos clones lo cuales tenían el rinnegan, ambos se sentaron frente a él. – **Muy bien no es un alma pero si podré extraer información, y es lo que cuenta. –** Naruto posó su mano en la cabeza de un clon. – **Ningendo! –** El clon empezó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras el chakra era extraído por la mano de Naruto, en ese momento vio el recuerdo de su encuentro con Sakura haciendo que pierda el control y el clon desaparezca.

*Kurama*

\- **Chico contrólate, si hacías ese chiste con los otros jutsus sepultabas a todos. –** El zorro bastante molestó reprendió a Naruto.

\- **Maldición, si estaré más concentrado en la próxima. –** Naruto tomó aire haciendo que la quinta línea brille tenuemente. – **Las invocaciones no son necesarias, vamos con esté, oye tú ya sabes que hacer. -** El clon que quedaba se puso de pie y formó un rasengan, se lanzó a atacar a Naruto. – **Gakido! -** Naruto extendió los brazos para recibir el impacto del rasengan, se formó una barrera que absorbió al rasengan y al clon.

*Kurama*

\- **Buena sincronización muchacho, justo a tiempo. –** Kurama más tranquilo sonreía satisfecho por el progreso del muchacho.

\- **Muy bien las otras dos no entiendo cómo se usan, así que vamos a las otras. –** Naruto entró en el modo Kurama, se concentró y empezó a levitar en posición de loto. – **Muy bien un poco más y vamos enserio, ¿listo Kurama? –**

*Kurama*

\- **Muy bien, vamos ahora estoy listo. –** Kurama cerró sus ojos y concentró su chakra, en ese momento aparecieron los bijuus en su versión de "cachorros" junto a Kurama.

\- **Ya saben qué hacer. –** Todos los bijuus extendieron y chocaron sus puños transfiriendo su chakra a Naruto a través de Kurama, luego todos desaparecieron.

\- **Gracias! –** Naruto sonrío cuando sintió el chakra fluir por él. – **Listo –** Naruto empezó a brillar con intensidad, entrando en el modo Rikoudo Sennin de color dorado (igual que en la batalla contra Kaguya) esta vez no portaba las goudamas en la espalda para guardar chakra. – **Muy bien ya casi, un poco más –** El rubio siguió concentrando y transformando su chakra intentando mezclarlo con el de Hagoromo. – **Vamos… un poco más… -** Nuevamente Naruto empezó a tener una transformación.

*Kurama*

\- **Listo chico! Ahora te transfiero el chakra del senjutsu. –** Kurama que se había mantenido en su jaula reuniendo chakra tocó con una de sus colas a Naruto, este entró en modo sabio haciendo que sus parpados se pongan de color rojo anaranjado.

Una luz blanca muy intensa envolvió al rubio para luego ser absorbida por este, el brillo dorado que lo cubría había desaparecido ahora Naruto portaba una larga túnica blanca como la de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el interior era de color negro y estaba adornada a la altura del cuello por 6 magatamas rojas, en la espalda estaba un yin yang formado por una media luna y un medio sol y sobre este se marcaba el patrón del rinnegan en color negro, debajo del símbolo estaban 9 magatamas negras representando a cada bijuu, en sus ojos cada línea del rinnegan tenía un brillo dorado, su cabello se hizo más largo y el color rojo cobró más espacio. Las goudamas aparecieron flotando debajo de él.

\- **Finalmente… pudé hacerlo… -** Naruto respiraba muy agitado, había sido un gran esfuerzo mezclar el chakra del Rikoudo Sennin con el suyo pero ahora al fin lo consiguió, absorbió las goudamas pues no le hacían falta.

*Kurama*

\- **Buen trabajo chico, lo conseguiste. –** La jaula había desaparecido y el ambiente ya no era oscuro tenía una tenue luz que lo iluminaba y ante Kurama estaba un Torii (arco tradicional japonés) rojo con filos negros en la base y en el travesaño más alto, tenía el sello de 8 trigramas dibujado sobre un tablón pequeño que conecta a los dos travesaños superiores.

\- **Esto sí que es nuevo pero más cómodo. –** Kurama sonreía viendo su nuevo hogar.

\- **Bueno, debería ver eso de la naturaleza del chakra. –** Naruto levitó hasta una mesa cercana a un costado de su habitación y tomó su bolsa de armas.

\- **Suerte que me quedé con los papeles de chakra que me dio Kakashi Sensei. –** Naruto regresó a su posición y empezó a tomar los pequeños papeles que reaccionan a la naturaleza de chakra del usuario.

\- **_Muy bien veamos concentrar, moldear y expulsar –_** Repetía en su mente Naruto mientras tomaba los pequeños papeles. Al principio muchos se habían cortado en la mitad por su naturaleza del Futon, finalmente tomó uno este se incendió y consumió rápidamente, llegó a moldear el Katon con su chakra, en muchos intentos más pudo moldear Raiton haciendo que el papel se arrugue hacía el centro.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente mientras tomaba otro papel, nuevamente se partió a la mitad y el siguiente se quemó y un par de más se arrugaban, no podía moldear los otros elementos su chakra poco o nada se había mermado pero su físico y mente estaban agotados; sin embargo insistió con los últimos que tenía.

El otro papel se mojó finalmente mostrando que su chakra moldeó Suiton.

\- **_Un poco más solo un elemento más. –_** El rubio sudaba mientras el rinnegan ya había perdido el brillo dorado en su patrón lineal, muestra del agotamiento físico y mental por manejar tal cantidad de chakra.

*Kurama*

\- **Vamos chico sabías que cuando tengas cuerpo el control iba a ser peor, entrenando solo para activarlo y sentir como fluía el chakra a través de el y así saber que jutsus tenía no fue nada, así que concéntrate y moldea Doton ya vamos horas. –** Kurama seguía sentando recolectando chakra en el caso de que el rubio pierda el control y tenga una complicación.

Naruto ya había dejado de levitar su cabello se volvía hacer más corto y el rojo retrocedía a las puntas.

\- **Hai! Aquí vamos de todas formas este es el último papel. –** Naruto apretó los puños y empezó a respirar profundamente y tomó el papel, por un minuto el papel no tuvo ningún cambio hasta que se disolvió en pedacitos al fin moldeo Doton.

Naruto volvió a la normalidad y cayó al piso víctima del esfuerzo del entrenamiento.

\- **Voy a descansar un momento. –** Naruto se durmió tendido en el piso un par de horas.

Habían pasado unas 2 horas cuando el sol empezó a caer en Konoha y el ninja se despertaba por un gran escándalo que se suscitaba en la puerta de su hogar.


	15. Un kunai y una puerta abierta

**Un Kunai y una puerta abierta.**

(ADVERTENCIA! ligero lemon al final, sé que lo leerán de todas formas pero el que avisa no engaña)

 **\- Naruto Nii Chan! Naruto Nii Chan! –** La puerta temblaba tanto que parecía que se iba a caer, el rubio se levantó corriendo para abrir la puerta y evitar que el Sarutobi la tumbe.

Con voz adormilada Naruto le gritó a Konohamaru mientras abría la puerta.

\- **Konohamaru ¿qué te pasa?! Me vas a dejar sin puerta!. –** El Sarutobi entraba al hogar con una caja grande y la dejaba en el escalón de ingreso mientras se sacaba sus sandalias ninjas.

\- **Mira Naruto Nii Chan, encontré esto entre las cosas de mi abuelo, estaban almacenadas en sus objetos personales. –** Konohamaru caminaba adentrándose en el departamento y dejaba la caja en la mesa del comedor.

\- **Umm y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, no creo que haya nada para mí. –** Naruto desinteresado miraba como el Sarutobi abría con entusiasmo la caja y sacaba las cosas.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan no has visto nada, mira aquí hay una foto del Yondaime con su esposa. –** Había captado la atención del rubio pues tenía una fotografía de sus padres y empezó a escudriñar en la caja también.

\- **Mira kunais del Yondaime, y una bufanda tiene un nombre gravado. –** Naruto le arrebató de las manos y vio que tenía su nombre bordado en una de las puntas.

\- **Kaachan. –** Naruto suspiró tomando la bufanda con mucho cariño, empezaron a sacar algunas cosas como un neko que atrae la suerte, un sapo rojo con manchas azules parecido a Gamabunta con el kanji de aceite en un collar, el mismo kanji que tenía el Ero Sennin en su banda y un mono vestido de Hokage que tocaba los timbales a la vez que sonreía.

\- **Esto creo que es del viejo deberías quedarte con eso, pero ¿me dejas el sapo? –** Naruto seguía buscando algo más y encontró 2 bandas regulatorias tenían una inscripción en la una decía Uzumaki y en la otra Namikaze.

\- **Konohamaru creo que son de mis padres te importaría ¿si me quedo con ellas también? –** El Sarutobi negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la caja, Naruto por su parte fue a su habitación con la fotografía y las bandas poniéndoles en el respaldo de la cama junto a la del equipo 7 y la banda de Sasuke.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan el ramen se come cocido ¿por qué tienes todos esos botados en el piso? –** Konohamaru ingresó a la habitación y vio los ramen instantáneos dispersados en el piso.

\- **Etto, solo estaba leyendo las etiquetas son de edición especial –** Naruto empezó a recogerlos, Konohamaru le ayudo recogiendo unos cuantos.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan, también te quería pedir un favor, como sabes los exámenes chunin se acercan y voy a participar me gustaría que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento. –** Konohamaru se inclinó poniendo sus manos en pose de plegaría sobre su cabeza esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

\- **Claro Konohamaru estoy entrenando en las mañanas con Ino en el campo de entrenamiento 3 si quieres puedes unírtenos, siempre y cuando hablas con Ebisu Sensei antes. –** Ambos habían dejado en la mesa del comedor el ramen y Konohamaru agarraba la caja.

\- **Gracias Naruto Nii Chan hablaré con Ebisu Sensei. –** El Sarutobi cargó su caja y la dejó en el escalón de entrada. – **Naruto Nii Chan puedes venir conmigo a hablar con Ebisu Sensei y así también podría integrar a todo el equipo. –** Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y cuando regresó a tomar su chaqueta vio las flores sobre la olla.

\- **Lo siento Konohamaru tengo que ir a ver Ino a la florería. –** Ambos se calzaron las sandalias, Naruto se adelantó abriendo la puerta y el Sarutobi salió cargando la caja.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan, ella es tu novia ¿verdad? y ¿qué pasó con Sakura? –** Ambos empezaban a bajar a las gradas para salir del complejo departamentos. Naruto había clavado la mirada al piso y caminó sin decir nada.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan, contéstame. –** Konohamaru un tanto enojado golpeó con la caja el brazo del rubio.

\- **Perdón Konohamaru, bueno la verdad con Sakura no pasó nada y no pasara, por otro lado con Ino tampoco creo que pase algo. -** Sentenció el rubio

\- ¿ **Pero te gusta la rubia? Yo sé que los vieron mientras ella te besaba –** Naruto se sobresaltó y recordó la escena del medio día.

\- **No es lo que crees solo me felicitó por mi cumpleaños y nada más. –** Ambos llegaron a una intersección y se despidieron.

El rubio caminó en dirección a la florería tratando de moldear las naturalezas básicas con su chakra, muchas veces su cabello se erizaba, otras pequeñas chispas salían de sus dedos finalmente sintió como sus manos se mojaron pero aún no podía moldear el Doton.

\- **Naruto Kun! –** El rubio regresó a ver mientras trataba de secar sus manos en su pantalón, Hinata estaba saliendo de una armería junto con Hanabi.

\- **Hey! Hinata, Hanabi ¿cómo están? Que hacen por aquí –** Ambas kunoichis mostraron una funda con 2 cajas de kunais nuevos y otra caja de shurikens.

\- **Acabamos de comprar unas armas, el sábado Hanabi va a participar en los exámenes y necesita equipo, por cierto Naruto Kun ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy más tarde? –** Hanabi veía con risa cómplice a su hermana, algunas veces la había escuchado decir el nombre del rubio en sueños y sin contar que hace unos años había escuchado a su hermana quejarse y decir el nombre del rubio.

\- **_Debí no haber usado el Byakugan esa vez… -_** Hanabi se sonrojó recordando la escena que vio ese día, pero Hinata la sacó de sus pensamientos tocándole el brazo con el codo.

\- **Hanabi! Aterriza –** Hinata veía con un poco de enfado a su hermana – **Naruto Kun te está deseando buena suerte. –** Hanabi regresó a ver a Naruto un poco asustada por el cambio de actitud de su hermana e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- **Arigatou Naruto Senpai -** Naruto se sorprendió por la acción de la menor de los Hyuga. – **Por favor Hanabi Chan no me digas Senpai, con Naruto ya está bien, me haces sentir viejo. –**

Comenzó a reír Naruto ruidosamente mientras ambas Hyuga se sonrojaban y empezaron a reír junto a él.

\- **Hinata ahora voy a ver a Ino a la florería, ¿si quieren me pueden acompañar? Y luego podemos ir a comer o algo –** Ambas kunoichis cambiaron su expresión, Hinata por un lado mostraba decepción mientras Hanabi se había enojado disimuladamente.

\- **No! Naruto Kun, tenemos que ir a casa a dejar las cosas pero… PODEMOS VERNOS EN ICHIRAKU EN UNA HORA!. –** Hinata se había sonrojado y la última frase la gritó inconscientemente a todo pulmón, por la cabeza de Hanabi bajaba una gota de sudor.

\- **Está bien Hinata pero no tienes que gritar, ahí nos veremos. –** Naruto se despidió de ambas Hyuga y continuó su camino a la florería.

La noche empezaba en la aldea de la hoja Naruto había llegado a la florería pero Ino no había llegado aún, apoyó su espalda en la pared para esperarla.

\- **Joven Uzumaki entré por favor, me imaginó que viene a ver a mi hija ¿no?, adelante un té y un asiento es mejor que la pared para esperar. –** La mamá de Ino había salido de la florería acompañando a un cliente y reconoció al rubio.

\- **Ha…Hai! –** Naruto siguió a la señora que había entrado a la tienda.

Ino estaba a pocas calles de la florería, caminaba pesadamente a través de Konoha el cansancio hacía presa de ella.

\- **_Necesito dormir, hoy si me dormiré temprano…. Ojala Naruto ya esté en la florería… -_** A pocos metros de la florería no vio al rubio, ella se enfadó al sentir que la había plantado pero luego sintió un escalofrío que le bajaba por la espalda.

\- **Por Kami. –** Susurró la rubia.

Al entrar a la florería sus miedos se confirmaron, Naruto y su madre reían a carcajadas mientras ambos sostenían unas tazas de té.

\- **Y resulta que si se parecía a Ino pero como hace 30 kilos ajajajajaja ttebayo jajajaja… -** Naruto sonreía ruidosamente mientras contaba la misión en la que Ino tuvo que suplantar a una princesa.

\- **Ino adelante hija, ¿por qué querías que Naruto te esperé afuera? –** La madre de Ino fingía un reproche a su hija.

\- **No por nada… yo es que… -** Ino se había quedado congelada

\- **Tranquilo Ino, aquí nos estábamos divirtiendo, por cierto ¿me pueden prestar un florero? –** Naruto se paró junto Ino quien se había arrimado al mostrador de la tienda.

\- **NO! –** Ambos regresaron a ver con sorpresa a la mamá de Ino

\- **Pero Okaasan se lo había prometido… -** La mamá no le dejó terminar.

\- **Ino que desconsiderada, Naruto no te vamos a prestar un florero por favor escoge el que te guste, es un regalo de parte de los Yamanaka por tu cumpleaños. –**

\- **_Gracias Okaasan. -_** Ino suspiró aliviada a la vez que se sonrojó.

\- **Muchas gracias! –** Naruto agarró el primer florero que parecía que tenía el tamaño para los tulipanes.

Luego de despedirse y agradecer por el té, Naruto salió de la florería con Ino ambos acordaron verse al siguiente día para entrenar a la misma hora.

\- **Ino ¿quieres ir a comer en Ichiraku? –** Naruto sonriendo le propuso ir a comer el amado ramen.

\- **Naruto lo siento me encantaría ir pero estoy exhausta, en otra ocasión pero gracias. –** Ambos se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

En Ichiraku Hinata ya había llegado y esperaba sentada a Naruto pero sus compañeros de equipo llegaron.

\- **Hinata debemos ir a donde la Hokage. –** El Aburame está de pie atrás de la Hyuga.

\- **Shino Kun tengo que ver a Naruto Kun ¿pueden ir sin mí? –** Hinata se había puesto de pie mirando a sus compañeros.

\- **No Hinata, nos dijo Shizune que la Hokage esperaba por los tres. –** Kiba sacaba a Akamaru el restaurante.

Finalmente con decepción Hinata aceptó ir con sus compañeros

\- **Disculpe si viene Naruto Kun ¿podría decirle que me fui a hablar con la Hokage? -** Teuchi asentía con la cabeza mientras sacudía su cernidor de fideos.

Naruto llegó a Ichiraku como no vio a Hinata y luego de lo que Teuchi le dijo prefirió comer solo y marcharse también estaba cansado por su entrenamiento y solo quería dormir.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días en Konoha y cada vez más personas llegaban a la aldea entre comerciantes, shinobis y civiles, la aldea estaba casi al límite de su capacidad para recibir extranjeros y la cosa empeoraba con la noticia de que Naruto estaba de regreso y que tendría un combate de exhibición como parte del acto inaugural de los exámenes Chunin.

Los entrenamientos de Naruto e Ino se vieron alterados y no solo por el equipo de Ebisu quienes participarían en el examen Chunin, sino también por otros genin de Konoha quienes buscaban consejos de los rubios y una que otra chica que se colaba para querer dar un regalo a Naruto, Ino lamentaba que ya no tenían la privacidad que el primer día, no había tenido avances que quería con Naruto aunque se habían vuelto más cercanos y si algo alentaba a la rubia era que Naruto solía verla fijamente cuando ella fingía no verlo.

Naruto por otro lado se había enterado de que la tumba de Sasuke estaba junto a la de sus padres, no había ido a visitarlo pero le alegró la decisión de la Hokage, también seguía evitando a Sakura a toda costa aunque debido a los turnos tan apretados del hospital no era un problema hacerlo.

La noche había caído en Konoha los puestos de comida, bares entre otros sitios estaban a reventar en la zona comercial, la cantidad de gente hacía casi imposible pasar por esa calle.

*INO*

\- **Debo devolver este kunai a Naruto, no creo que me lo haya regalado es tan cabeza hueca que debió haberlo olvidado. –** La rubia sostenía el kunai del Yondaime mientras subía las gradas hacía el departamento del rubio.

Ino llegó a la puerta y cuando iba a golpear se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, pensó que quizá un ladrón entró en el departamento mientras el rubio no estaba, empuñó el mismo kunai y caminó despacio al interior del departamento.

Naruto salía del baño luego de haberse duchado, tenía una toalla amarrada a la cadera cuando dio un salto y se ocultó en la puerta del baño esperando que el intruso se acerque a él, de pronto vio la sombra de quien había perpetrado su departamento y se lanzó a agarrarlo.

\- ¿ **Quién eres? y ¿por qué estás aquí? –** El rubio aprisionó a Ino por la espalda tomándola del cuello y el abdomen.

\- **Na…kegg…ru –** Ino apenas y podía respirar por el agarre del Uzumaki, quien la soltó cuando se dio cuenta que casi neutraliza a la Yamanaka.

\- **Ino! Discúlpame pensé que eras un asesino o como poco un ladrón ¿estás bien? –** Naruto asustado acariciaba la espalda de la rubia tratando que le regresé el aire.

\- **Naruto baka… cof cof… -** Ino con dificultad podía respirar luego de que su tráquea había sido oprimida.

\- **Pero ¿por qué entraste así? Debiste haber golpeado Ino. –** Ino ya recuperada señaló el kunai que estaba en el piso.

\- **Vine a devolverte el kunai que me prestaste ayer y la puerta está abierta. –** Ino regresó a ver a Naruto y se dio cuenta de su casi desnudez, se ruborizó y su mente le gritaba que se fuera sin embargo su cuerpo no daba un paso y como por voluntad propia posó una mano en el pectoral izquierdo del rubio, se acercó más a él escasos 10 centímetros los mantenían alejados.

*Ino*

\- **_No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, mi cuerpo no reacciona…._** Ino empezó a ver de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Naruto, un cuerpo aunque delgado muy musculoso y tonificado por años de entrenamiento shinobi, ella empezó a acariciar con su mano el torso del rubio, sentía un calor que la inundaba y cada vez el aire era más pesado haciéndola abrir la boca para respirar.

\- **_Siento que está mal, no debo hacer esto pero se siente tan excitante, tan nuevo tan…_** \- De pronto la rubia levantó su cabeza y vio a los ojos a Naruto, nunca pensó que una mirada podría llegar paralizarla como si un genjutsu la poseyera.

\- **_La mirada de Naruto es diferente, muchas veces he visto como algunos hombres me miran con cara de deseo y más que eso parecían tener hambre y no lujuria, sé que es inevitable y en cierto grado me agradaba un poco pero también me incomodaba mucho, sin embargo esta mirada tiene deseo, lujuria pero también admiración y algo más… –_** Ino reparó que Naruto no hacía ningún movimiento y su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de ella.

Un corrientazo paso de su nuca a los pies cuando sintió la mano de Naruto posarse en la desnuda piel de su cintura y acercarla a él tanto que Ino pudo sentir la respiración del rubio en su mejilla.

Ino se asustó y empujó ligeramente al rubio volviendo a estar a poco menos de 10 centímetros de distancia, cuando lo volvió a ver a los ojos buscando alguna desaprobación o enfado en su mirada y con razón ella había empezado el "juego" ahora se estaba arrepintiendo pero no encontró eso en el rubio, él tenía la misma mirada aunque un poco de incertidumbre se podía ver en sus ojos.

\- **_¿Qué debo hacer? estoy segura que si me voy… él me dejara ir y no pondrá objeción, pudo hasta haberme forzado a quedarme junto a él cuando me acercó a su cuerpo pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera está molesto y tampoco quiero irme… -_** Inconscientemente la mano de Ino volvió a explorar el torso del rubio llegando cada vez más abajo hasta que sintió el borde la toalla, en ese momento fijó la vista en la toalla la cual se había levantado por la erección del rubio, Ino mordió su labio por la excitación que la invadía, Naruto notó el gesto de la rubia y su respiración se agitó más.

\- **_No puede ser, estoy jugando con fuego y estoy apuntó de quemarme… -_** La rubia regresó a ver a Naruto buscando algún gesto lascivo para fingir enojo o indignación y salir de ahí.

\- **_No puedo creer Naruto que te controles así, muchas me han dicho que los hombres a estas alturas no se detienen y tú… -_** Él estaba ahí parado dejándola acariciarlo como esperando una señal para avanzar o no.

Nuevamente Naruto volvió a tomar de la cintura a Ino delicada pero firmemente atrayéndola hacía él, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los ojos vidriosos de Ino denotaban excitación y temor por la circunstancia, Naruto tomó el rostro de Ino y lo acercó hacía a él.

\- **_Me va a besar… no puedo ser me va a besar… -_** Ino se dejó llevar por las acciones de Naruto, ambos labios se encontraron y empezaron lentamente a acariciarse tratando de atrapar el labio del otro con pequeñas mordidas, los brazos de Ino se colgaron del cuello del rubio, mientras Naruto tomaba firmemente de la cadera a Ino.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso cada vez era más apasionado, una tímida lengua lamía los labios de la rubia quien también lamía y mordía los labios del rubio de pronto Ino sintió presión de la lengua de Naruto en sus dientes, ella abrió la boca recibiendo al invasor que exploraba su boca y empezaba una pelea desenfrenada con su lengua, la respiración de ambos se perdía entre gemidos provocados por el beso apasionado y pronto las manos de ambos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, se separaron por falta de aire pero regresaron inmediatamente a la tan excitante pelea que tenían. Al volverse a abrazar Ino sintió el pene erecto de Naruto en su abdomen y como este hacía presión contra ella cada vez que se abrazaban más fuerte, lejos de molestarle la excitó más y soltó un gemido bastante audible.

\- **_Hoy es el día y con él… -_** Ino abrió los ojos para ver a la toalla en el piso y al rubio desnudo.

Ino acariciaba la espalda de Naruto a veces clavaba ligeramente las uñas por la excitación, Naruto apretaba más fuerte a la rubia, mientras acariciaba el muslo de ella y la mano libre recorría toda su espalda. Nuevamente se separaron para tomar aire y regresaron a besarse y acariciar el cuerpo del otro con desesperación, Naruto posó ambas manos en el trasero de Ino y la levantó en el aire.

- ** _Si hubiera sido otro juro que lo hubiera matado… –_** Pensó Ino quien rodeó con las piernas la cadera del rubio mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello para seguir besándolo.

\- **Pero ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes? –**

 **Saludos!**

 **Bueno un ligero lemon no cae mal, en el futuro habrá unos fuertes pero paciencia si eres de los o las que disfrutan su lectura ya llegarán, gracias por seguir el Fanfic.**


	16. El recuerdo de una promesa

El recuerdo de una promesa.

\- ¿ **Pero qué están haciendo ustedes? –** Konohamaru había ingresado al departamento de Naruto, y se sorprendió al ver la escena de los rubios.

Ino se separó de Naruto y lo pateó en dirección al baño para luego cerrar la puerta.

\- **No es lo que piensas Konohamaru… -** Ino salió en dirección a la puerta se calzó sus sandalias y empezó a correr hacía la salida del bloque de departamentos donde vivía el rubio.

*Ino*

\- **_No puedo creer que casí lo hago con Naruto…_** \- Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la Yamanaka.

\- **_No se que pensar… fue excitante pero ahora me siento mal… no era lo correcto._** – Ino dejó de correr, la hipersensibilidad en su entrepierna hacía que cada ligero roce le provocara un corrientazo desde su ingle hasta su nuca. – **_Mis piernas me tiemblan y este escalofrío no me deja pensar… maldición no debí haber ido a devolver el bendito kunai… -_**

Mientras tanto el rubio se vistió con la ropa que había dejado en el baño, salió de este y solo vio a Konohamaru parado inmóvil sin reacción.

\- **Konohamaru! ¿Dónde está Ino? –** Naruto agarraba el kunai del piso y se calzó sus sandalias para salir a buscar a la rubia.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan, ella salió corriendo de aquí, no se a donde fue. –** Konohamaru clavó la mirada en el suelo sabía que había hecho mal al interrumpir a los rubios.

\- **Bien quédate aquí… Y cierra esta maldita puerta. –** Naruto saltó del bloque de departamentos y empezó a correr - **_Si activo el modo sabio la encontraré más rápido. –_** Naruto se quedó quieto un segundo y volvió a correr con el modo sabio activo. – **_Perfecto no esta lejos. –_** El rubio corrió más rápido hasta que la encontró.

Ella estaba caminando lentamente casi arrastrando los pies.

\- **_Naruto… perdóname… pero yo nunca he… -_** Ino tenía la mirada perdida, estaba reflexionando sobre todo, tenía flashes del tsukuyomi infinito, de los gemelos, la casa y de Naruto. En ese momento sintió como los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban abrazándola por la espalda, ella se giró y se encontró con el rubio quien parecía asustado y desubicado.

\- **Ino discúlpame si te hice sentir mal, me propasé contigo no lo volveré a hacer. –** Naruto la abrazaba fuertemente aprisionándola a su pecho, ella pudo sentir el latir del corazón del rubio, parecía que estaban sincronizados.

\- **No tienes que disculparte Naruto, yo fui la que entró a tu departamento y yo empecé todo, tú debes perdonarme. –** La rubia se separó unos centímetros para ver a Naruto y por inercia volvió a besarlo, él correspondió el beso pero no fue un beso apasionado como el anterior sino un beso tierno que la consolaba a ella y calmaba a ambos.

Ella se separó del rubio y de su abrazó alejándose un poco.

\- **Naruto no esta bien lo que paso. –** Ino sentía que el aire le faltaba, estaba rechazando al que admiraba y quería en secreto y que ahora deseaba con locura. – ¿ ** _Acaso esto es amor, del que tanto habla la gente? ¿Así se siente el amor de verdad? –_** Ino tenía la cabeza enredada, una mezcla de excitación y miedo la controlaban.

\- **Yo lo sentí bien y creo que tú también. –** Naruto sonreía a la Yamanaka, ella podía ver el miedo y el deseo en sus ojos como si viera un reflejo de ella misma en él, al darse cuenta empezó a reír nerviosamente.

\- **Naruto es que no entiendes, es algo muy serio lo que pasó y preferiría que no le cuentes a nadie y también pídele lo mismo a Konohamaru. –** Ino dio media vuelta y quería marcharse pero Naruto la detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

\- **Naruto dame unos días quiero pensar todo, yo sé que empecé todo pero… por favor déjame ir. –** Ino fue jalada nuevamente hacía el rubio, este la besó nuevamente y la dejó ir.

\- **Esta bien pero me debías un beso y ten… –** Naruto sacó de su bolsillo el kunai que la rubia había ido a devolver. - … **fue un regalo, no un préstamo y no fue por lo que paso… -** El rubio se sonrojo mientras estiraba el brazo para que ella tomé el kunai.

\- **Gracias Naruto, descansa. –** Ino tomó el obsequio del rubio y se alejó lentamente de él, se obligaba a no regresarlo a ver sabía que si lo hacía correría a los brazos del rubio.

De regresó al departamento de Naruto, este golpeaba la puerta para que Konohamaru lo dejé entrar.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan disculpa no quería interrumpirte con tu novia. –** Naruto y Konohamaru se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

\- **No te preocupes Konohamaru, y no es mi novia. –** Naruto se levantaba y buscaba unos ramen instantáneos en su caja.

\- ¿ **Y entonces Naruto Nii Chan?... ¿que són? –** Konohamaru señalaba el ramen de la mano derecha que Naruto le ofrecía.

\- **No lo sé Konohamaru, no lo se, es decir sé que me gusta… -** Naruto se sonrojó y tuvo un flashback de todas las veces que la había abrazado en los entrenamientos, de todas las veces que la había visto fijamente mientras ella estaba de espaldas o distraída - **Pero no creo que ella me quiera de novio, no lo se. –**

\- **Yo creo que si Naruto Nii Chan, estaban igual que Asuma con Kurenai una vez que entré sin avisar a la casa de Asuma, solo que esa vez estaban ambos desnudos. –** Konohamaru se sonrojó al recordar esa escena de su tío que vio cuando era niño.

\- **Etto… Konohamaru deberías golpear las puertas antes de entrar… -** Una gota de sudor bajaba por la nuca de Naruto. - **... Y te pido que lo que viste hoy no lo comentes con nadie, y más que un favor es una orden. –** Naruto vio muy serio al Sarutobi mientras trataba de sacarse la imagen de ambos Senseis desnudos.

\- **Seguro Naruto Nii Chan, no le contaré a nadie. –** Naruto extendía el humeante ramen ya listo a Konohamaru y ambos empezaron a comer.

\- **Naruto Nii Chan venía a desearte buena suerte para mañana y a decirte que tienes que estar a las 10 de la mañana en el campo 3... –** Ambos siguieron comiendo y charlando un buen tiempo.

En la casa Yamanaka Ino salía de la ducha vistiendo su pijama, el bañarse había sido un suplicio aún su cuerpo estaba muy sensible, apenas y pudo tocar sus pechos o su vulva sin emitir un pequeño gemido.

En ese instante sintió que alguien llegaba a su balcón, ella salió rápidamente de su cama y abrió los grandes ventanales para salir a conversar.

\- ¿ **Y bien? ¿Mañana vas a la misión? –** Shikamaru exhalaba el humo del tabaco, mientras miraba distraído a la calle.

\- **Si! Shikamaru mañana voy y dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –** La rubia miraba con entusiasmo al Nara, estaba emocionada por todo, volvía a ser una kunoichi y había "besado" a Naruto aunque aún seguía confundida pero estaba feliz.

El Nara la regresó a ver con una mirada muy fría.

\- **Mañana vamos a matar a Naruto. -**

\- **¿Cómo que van a matar a Naruto? –** La rubia golpeó con una cachetada tan fuerte que tumbó al Nara.

\- **Tranquila Ino solo era una broma, maldición te sirvió el entrenamiento. –** El Nara con cierta dificultad se levantaba del piso, mientras tomaba su mejilla que tenía estampada en un vivo rojo la mano de la rubia.

\- **No debes jugar con eso y menos con mi Naruto… -** La rubia tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. **\- …es decir con Naruto, no debes burlarte así de él. –** Shikamaru empezó a reírse de la rubia quien estaba roja.

\- **Ya me imaginaba, al menos desde que llegó Naruto empezaste a cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Asuma Sensei. –** Ino se sorprendió y recordó las últimas palabras de su Sensei para ella.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Asuma estaba tendido en el piso luego de haber perdido su batalla contra Hidan y Kakuzu, sus estudiantes lo rodeaban mientras el Sarutobi se despedía de cada uno._

 _\- "_ _ **Ino... Cuídalos… y asegúrate de no ser menos que Sakura… ni en el ninjutsu… ni en el amor…"-**_ _Luego de despedirse de Shikamaru, Asuma cerraba sus ojos para dejar de existir._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 **\- Lamento haberte hecho recordar eso, pero según lo que sé has mejorado mucho incluso usas el Doton y lo que vi hoy me confirma que eres novia de Naruto. –** Ino miraba fijamente al Nara, recién se había dado cuenta que había besado al rubio frente a todos en la calle.

\- ¿ **Nos vio mucha gente? –** Ino no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza.

\- **No creo, por suerte por donde vive Naruto poca gente pasa, bueno eso no importa mañana tenemos que estar en el campo de entrenamiento 3 a las 10:00 am, vamos a ser los contrincantes de Naruto en su examen de ascenso. –** Shikamaru se paraba en el barandal.

\- **No dudes en golpear a tu novio si no atacamos enserio no pasara el examen, Ino descansa y nos vemos mañana. –** Shikamaru se esfumaba en un torbellino de polvo.

 **Saludos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, pronto voy a publicar otra historia de Naruto más cruda, pero no voy a dejar esta de lado por supuesto todas sus sugerencias, comentarios o críticas son bienvenidas. Gracias!**


	17. El Examen (Parte 1)

**El Examen**

 **Parte 1**

En el campo 3 hay una tribuna de madera gigantesca que había sido levantada por Yamato, dispuesta para que los asistentes vean la inauguración de los exámenes Chunin y la pelea de exhibición de Naruto Uzumaki, el gran héroe de la guerra shinobi.

Los Kages ocupaban la parte más alta de la tribuna, a pesar del tamaño de la estructura muchos tuvieron que conformarse con mirar sentados en el suelo el espectáculo, pero siempre desde atrás del área delimitada como de seguridad.

Los Kages mantenían una acalorada conversación en el palco.

*Raikage*

\- **Me parece descabellada la idea del Uzumaki, no tiene sentido alguno luego de que nos contó su historia y todos los detalles de la revolución del Uchiha y se atreve a pedirnos tamaña estupidez. –** El corpulento Raikage golpeaba la mesa.

*Gaara*

\- **Me parece extraña es cierto, pero Raikage Naruto tiene razón, el Uchiha ayudó a salvar el mundo. –** Gaara con su mirada fría interrumpía al Raikage

*Tsuchikage*

\- **No me importa mucho, no afecta ya en nada denle al chico lo que quiere se lo merece, cuando entró hoy en la mañana e interrumpió la reunión pensé que pediría un país pequeño o una aldea para ser un señor feudal, no esa cosa tan insignificante. –** El viejo Oonoki tomaba té despreocupadamente.

*Mizukage*

\- **No todos son ambiciosos como usted Tsuchikage lleva años en el puesto y no lo suelta. Por otro lado me parece bien no me interesa en lo más mínimo, me preocupa más que no esté casado podría llevármelo a Kirigakure creo que necesita una mujer de verdad. -** La Mizukage reía ruidosamente mientras los otros kages habían caído de espaldas por el disparatado comentario.

*Hokage*

\- ¿ **No crees que estas algo mayor para Naruto? –** La Hokage se había puesto de pie para defender a Naruto de las manos de la Mizukage.

\- **No me compares contigo abuela. –** La Mizukage le plantaba cara a la Hokage, dos auras asesinas chocaban por suerte el cañonazo que anunciaba el evento principal interrumpió el choque de titanes.

*Altavoces*

\- **Muy bien! Gracias a todos los genin presentes rompan filas y despejen el área de combate. –** Los genin que habían sido presentados y formados se dirigían a un palco exclusivo para ellos.

\- **El combate de exhibición que tendrá Naruto Uzumaki... –** Hubo una fuerte ovación y aplausos cuando en los altavoces se escuchó el nombre del rubio. - … **tendrá reglas de combate libre, es decir que está permitido todo, el combate solo se detendrá cuando todos los concursantes no puedan continuar, el sensor a cargo del arbitraje es el Capitán Yamato. –** El shinobi apareció en medio de la arena.

\- **Los concursantes serán: el héroe de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki… –** Naruto apareció en un rayo anaranjado junto a Yamato, la gente en la concurrida audiencia gritaba y aplaudía alentando al rubio, una sección de la tribuna tenía algunas "fans" de Naruto con pancartas y banderas a nombre de "Naruto Senpai" , eran las más ruidosas del lugar. - … **que enfrentará a 3 equipos de Jounin de elite de Konoha y un invitado especial, ellos son: Equipo Tenten… -** En una nube de polvo aparecieron: Sakura, Lee y Tenten - ... **conformado por Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee y su capitán Tenten… -** La gente aplaudía emocionada animando al equipo recién llegado.

*Mizukage*

\- **Como que muy actuado ¿no crees Abuelita? -** Tsunade tenía una vena apuntó de explotar por los comentarios de Mei.

\- **Equipo Aburame formado por los shinobis: Inuzuka Kiba junto a Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga y su capitán Aburame Shino. -** El grupo apareció en un remolino de hojas junto al anterior equipo, la gente seguía eufórica animando a los shinobis. - **… el único INO – SHIKA – CHO de la nueva generación: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji. –** En un remolino de flores hizo su entrada el equipo poniéndose de pie junto a los otros dos equipos. - … **y para finalizar… -** la voz del micrófono se cortó y otra voz se escuchó por los altoparlantes.

\- **OH yeah! You say ho!**

 **Ya saben quién soy yo,**

 **Directo de Kumogakure y aquí estoy**

 **Ocho colas, rapea Killer Bee**

 **Listo para pelear y golpear al Kyubi**

 **Naruto Uzumaki no me podrá vencer**

 **Soy el jinchuriki del Hachibi solo siéntate a ver… Yo! –**

A todo el público presente le bajaba una gota de sudor por su frente, mientras que atrás de Naruto aparecía Killer- B.

\- ¿ **Estás listo bakayarou konoyaro? –** Bee extendía su puño y lo chocaba con el puño de Naruto.

*Yamato*

\- **Bien! Bee Dono reúnase con los otros Shinobis para dar inicio al combate. –** Bee se juntó con los otros equipos mientras los altavoces volvían a sonar.

\- **Y si de Kumogakure, Killer-B… los equipos se turnaran para combatir a Naruto Uzumaki apenas un equipo sea derrotado el otro entrará en combate, el último en enfrentar a Naruto si logra pasar a los anteriores será Killer-B de Kumogakure. –** La audiencia empezó a gritar eufórica mientras los grupos se reunían para coordinarse.

*Shikamaru*

\- **Listo! Primero irá el equipo de Tenten, luego el Aburame y finalmente nosotros, recuerden la orden de Tsunade Sama esta pelea para nosotros es real debemos atacar a Naruto para matarlo, quizás para él solo sea interesante cuando llegue a Killer-B pero debemos dar el mejor esfuerzo ¿listo? –** Todos en círculo pusieron sus manos y se juntó Killer-B a esto.

\- **Espero que lo golpeen bien, al bakayarou konoyaro. –** Puso su mano sobre la de todos y rompieron formación.

Yamato llamó a los shinobis para que se encuentren en medio de la arena en formación, todos vieron a Naruto el cual sonrió y entro en modo Kurama.

\- **Bueno vamos a hacerlo muy divertido. –** Empezó a tocar la mano a cada uno y el manto del Kyubi los cubrió salvo a Bee, cuando llegó a Ino ambos se quedaron tomados de la mano un momento viéndose a los ojos mientras se sonrojaron.

\- **Da lo mejor! –** Ambos se dijeron y se alejaron dando un salto hacia atrás, el gesto de los rubios no fue ignorado ni por Sakura ni por Hinata la cual apretó los puños con enfado.

*Yamato*

\- **Listos! Empiecen! –** Naruto volvió a la normalidad mientras el equipo Tenten se ponía frente a él.

\- **Naruto Kun te la pondremos difícil, que la llama de nuestra juventud exploté! –** Lee junto a Sakura se lanzaron a atacar a Naruto mientras, Tenten se quedó atrás de apoyo.

Naruto empezó esquivando los golpes de Lee, debido al manto de chakra de Kurama se movía muy rápido y sus golpes eran demoledores, Sakura seguía en formación a Lee mientras el uno fallaba los golpes automáticamente el otro entraba en acción.

Tente desenrollaba su pergamino.

\- **Ahora! –** Gritó la experta en armas, Lee y Sakura atacaron juntos haciendo que Naruto retroceda, al momento de estar acorralado contra un árbol Tenten lanzó decenas de kunai y una bola gigante en dirección al rubio, Lee y Sakura se alejaron pero Naruto ya estaba detrás de ellos.

\- **Ahora voy yo ttebayo. –** Naruto empezó un combate de Taijutsu contra el cejotas, ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes y patadas, los civiles no entrenados apenas y distinguían algún movimiento salvó cuando ya veían un árbol roto o cuando ambos habían frenado una patada del otro con su brazo.

\- **Shannaro! –** Sakura aprovechó la distracción del rubio para lanzar un golpe que destrozó el suelo, pero el rubio lo esquivó y ya estaba atrás de Tenten la cual había dado un salto para lanzar otra lluvia de kunais.

Lee saltó y apartó a Tenten de Naruto volviendo a pelear mientras Sakura se ajustaba los guantes y juntó sus manos concentrando su chakra.

Tenten sacó una lanza con una punta muy afilada y larga que tenía amarrado un pañuelo rojo para distraer al enemigo y se unió a Lee en la pelea.

\- **Vamos Lee! –** Tenten empezó a coordinarse con Lee ella atacaba arriba y directo al rubio mientras Lee lo atacaba a las piernas.

\- **_Maldición me están acorralando tengo que salir. –_** Naruto intentó salir del ataque que lo llevaron a una gran roca, pero ambos shinobis se separaron dejando ver a Sakura que tenía el "Byakugo no In" activado, las franjas que habían salido de su punto de chakra en la frente se extendían por sus mejillas hasta el inicio de la mandíbula.

\- **No te muevas Naruto! Shannaro! –** En un rayo anaranjado Naruto apareció a unos metros de sus oponentes, la roca que golpeó Sakura se desintegró.

\- **Empieza a pelear Naruto! –** La pelirosa enfadada le gritó al rubio.

\- **Hai! Sakura Chan! –** El rubio se lanzó a atacar a Lee y Tenten mientras Sakura corría a golpearlo, Naruto despareció de la vista para aparecer al frente de Lee y lo pateó haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros, Tenten no se dio cuenta hasta que Naruto la pateó desde abajo con el mismo movimiento que usa Lee y la envió hacía arriba.

\- **Se acabó Shannaro! –** Sakura estaba encima de Naruto con su puño en alto, él dio un salto hacia atrás y cuando iba a impactar el puño en el suelo lo frenó con su mano, Sakura desconcertada por la fuerza del rubio miró a los ojos por un instante al rubio para luego ser enviada por esté a chocar contra Tenten, ambas se impactaron en el cielo y caían noqueadas pues habían golpeado la cabeza de la otra al chocar, Lee y Naruto corrieron a atrapar a sus amigas y las dejaron en el suelo.

*Hokage*

\- **No puede ser! Detuvo el golpe de Sakura con una mano y ella tenía el Byakugo no In al 100% es admirable. –**

*Raikage*

\- **Y no solo eso le devolvió la misma energía que usó, ese chico es una caja de sorpresas. –**

Lee y Naruto se encontraban frente a frente, ambos sonreían de la emoción.

\- **Bien cejotas esto va a estar divertido ttebayo. –** Naruto entró en modo Kurama, y Lee se tocó el estómago.

\- **Sexta puerta, Puerta de la Visión abierta! –** Lee empezó a brillar y sus pupilas desaparecieron dejando en blanco sus ojos.

*Kakashi*

\- **Estos están locos, se van a matar ¿es idea tuya Gai? –** Miraba como Gai sonreía y levantaba un pulgar.

Lee y Naruto desaparecieron y solo se escuchaba explosiones y un rayo naranja chocar contra uno verde.

Muchas veces se detenían lo suficiente para ver que el uno bloqueaba un golpe o patada del otro.

Naruto esquivaba los golpes de Lee, y contraatacaba igualando la velocidad pero ambos no se podían golpear.

*Kurama*

\- **Termina la pelea el chico, saldrá herido el cejón si dura más tiempo el combate –** Kurama sentado se veía bastante entretenido con la pelea.

\- **Pavo real Matutino –** Lee saltó alejándose del rubio y empezó a patear y golpear el aire haciendo que se comprima y por la fricción que se incendié creando bolas de fuego que descendían rápidas al suelo donde estaba Naruto.

\- **Bien cejotas hasta aquí llegas –** Lee se precipitó al suelo a gran velocidad, Naruto lo tomó a con una mano de chakra de Kurama y con el mismo impulso mando a Lee contra una roca haciendo que quedé inconsciente, no tuvo mucho daño por el chakra del Kyubi que lo curó de inmediato.

Shinobis médicos se acercaron a Lee pero cuando llegaron estaba ileso solo que inconsciente.

Kiba, Shino y Hinata acompañados de Akamaru se pararon en frente de Naruto.

\- **¿Listo Naruto Kun? –** Hinata activaba el Byakugan y Akamaru se transformó en una copia de Kiba.

*Naruto*

\- **_Muy bien, veamos Kiba me tiene que atacar de frente al igual que Hinata pero Shino me atacará a distancia con sus insectos, si uno solo se cola en mí será mi fin. –_**

 _-_ _ **Kurama ¿tu chakra puede quemar insectos?**_ **–** Dentro de la mente de Naruto detrás del "Torii" Kurama pensaba sobre lo que decía el rubio.

 ** _\- Si le ponemos Katon sí, pero ¿será suficiente contra esos insectos?... bien lo haremos pero tienes que atacar pronto y evitar que se den cuenta. –_** Kurama enfocó su chakra para moldear Katon y aderirlo al chakra del rubio.

Kiba se lanzó junto a Akamaru a intentar golpear al rubio, este retrocedía mientras volvía a entrar en Modo Kurama solo que esta vez pequeñas flamas se podían distinguir en el brillo dorado.


	18. El Examen (Parte 2)

**El Examen**

 **Parte 2**

Hinata generó el "Juho Soshiken" en su puños dos cabezas de león de color azul se formaron y empezó a atacar a Naruto, Shino empezó a soltar sus insectos, estos formaban una nube que luego se dividió y desapareció.

\- **_Bien los insectos ya están en el ambiente, solo debo hacer que Hinata y Kiba queden inconscientes y quedaremos solo Shino y Yo. –_** Naruto miraba alrededor buscando alguna solución y empezó a escuchar a los insectos que se quemaban al acercarse a él.

Hinata y Kiba aparecieron al frente lanzando sus golpes, un kunai rozó la mejilla del rubio que fue lanzado por Shino quien estaba a 5 metros del rubio.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –** Se formaron 10 clones que empezaron a pelear contra el trío de shinobis, pero no podían mezclarse con el original porque Kiba y Akamaru detectaban el olor del real, así que los dispersó.

\- **_Bien entonces con esto igualaremos fuerzas. –_** Naruto intentó hacer sellos con sus manos pero Hinata y Shino lo atacaron y dieron paso para que Akamaru y Kiba se lancen en 2 torbellinos blancos.

\- **Gatsuga! –** Gritó el Inuzuka, Naruto por poco y recibe todo el golpe pero pudo esquivarlo moviéndose hacia la izquierda y nuevamente escuchó como los insectos se quemaban en el chakra de Kurama.

Naruto pudo hacer los sellos de mano para hacer una invocación. – **Kuchiyose no Jutsu -** En ese momento un sapo algo grande de color verde claro con manchas de verde oscuro apareció.

\- **Naruto Sama, en que le puedo ayudar. –** Dijo el sapo con voz de adormilado.

\- **Primero no me digas Sama, y necesito ocultar mi olor. –** El sapo rodeó con su lengua a Naruto y lo tragó, para luego volverlo a sacar.

Toda la audiencia dio un grito de asco, el mismo Naruto salió con el rostro verde por el asco que le dio la acción del sapo.

\- **Con eso tiene Naruto, me retiro –** El sapo se esfumó.

Hinata volvió a atacar a Naruto con sus puños suave de león, mientras tanto Shino preparaba insectos a prueba de fuego y Kiba junto a Akamaru formaron un lobo gigantesco de tres cabezas.

\- **Jinju Konko Henge: Santoro! –** El feroz lobo empezó a correr persiguiendo a Naruto, este esquivaba los golpes de puño suave de Hinata y empezaba a ver al lobo que se acercaba.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -** Naruto hizo diez clones que se dispersaron por el campo, unos distraían al lobo, otros protegían al Naruto que peleaba con Hinata.

\- **Demonios no siento el olor de Naruto –** El lobo estaba confundido sin saber a quién atacar, mientras Hinata combatía con un Naruto, ella también estaba desubicada debido a que todos los clones tenían la misma red de chakra.

\- **Muy bien Shino a pelear. –** Un Naruto empezó a combatir con el Aburame, este no pudo terminar de generar los insectos a prueba de fuego por el ataque del rubio.

De pronto Kiba pensó que el mismo Naruto con el cual peleaba Hinata era el real, todo debido a que los otros Narutos protegían a este.

\- **Muy bien eres tú –** El lobo formó el torbellino en dirección al Naruto que peleaba con Hinata, ella no se percató que el torbellino se acercaba y cuando lo hizo era muy tarde para quitarse.

\- **Kaiten! –** Empezó a girar la Hyuga para protegerse del ataque del Inuzuka, estos salieron disparados por el jutsu de Hinata, ambos terminaron noqueados en el suelo.

Hinata intentó correr a ayudarlos pero Naruto apareció detrás de ella y con un leve golpe en la nuca la noqueó.

Al mismo tiempo el Naruto con el que combatía Shino formó un rasengan para golpear al Aburame, para evitar el ataque dio una pirueta hacía atrás y cuando se estabilizó una patada de Naruto directo en el cuerpo lo mando a volar, otro clon lo detuvo mientras el Naruto real caía del cielo con su puño extendido golpeando al Aburame dejándolo inconsciente.

Naruto deshizo a los clones y dispersó el modo Kurama, los Ninjas Médicos retiraron a los 3 shinobis.

\- **Nikudan Hari Sensha! –** Chouji hizo su jutsu haciendo de sí mismo una bola gigante, también hizo crecer su cabello para usarlo como puntas penetrantes, rodó en dirección a Naruto haciéndolo retroceder mientras tanto Shikamaru lanzaba sus sombras.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –** 20 clones saltaron a detener a Chouji, mientras que dos fueron a atacar a Shikamaru y a Ino con el fin de separarlos, y otros dos se quedaron con Naruto.

Los clones pudieron frenar a Chouji pero por la fuerza desaparecieron, él fue a ayudar a Shikamaru y a Ino, ejecutó el "Bubun Baika no Jutsu" haciendo que sus manos se hagan gigantes y con estas golpearon a los clones desapareciéndolos.

Naruto disipó los clones y sacó dos kunais del Yondaime, los lanzó en dirección del equipo que se había reunido estos los esquivaron y se clavaron en unos árboles detrás de ellos.

\- **Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto va a usar el jutsu del Yondaime, aléjense. –** Ino se dio cuenta del truco de Naruto y se anticipó al movimiento del rubio.

Sin embargo Naruto no realizó el jutsu y se lanzó a atacarlos de nuevo.

\- **Preparen la técnica yo lo distraigo. –** Ino se lanzó al frente y fue directo a pelear contra el rubio.

Ambos frenaron y se quedaron mirando, por inercia ambos se guiñaron el ojo y empezaron a pelear.

Naruto empezó lanzando golpes rectos, mientras Ino los bloqueaba y trataba de romper la defensa con golpes al cuerpo, se separaron y sacaron un kunai cada uno, chocaron sus kunais mientras Ino retrocedía para acercarlo a los de su equipo.

\- **Kagezukami no Jutsu. –** Ino dio un salto hacia atrás mientras la sombra de Shikamaru formaba una mano que cayó pesadamente al suelo y empezó a moverse en dirección del rubio.

\- **_Casi caigo, debo estar prevenido Shikamaru es demasiado inteligente. –_** Naruto respiraba agitado mientras trataba de escapar de la sombra.

\- **Cho Baika no Jutsu –** Chouji se hacía gigante, mientras que la sombra de Shikamaru dejó de seguir a Naruto y poseyó al cuerpo de Chouji.

\- **Kanchi no Jutsu –** Ino cerró los ojos para localizar al chakra de Naruto. – **Shindenshin no Jutsu. –** Ino puso la mano sobre el hombro del Nara para transferir información.

\- **INO – SHIKA – CHO! Nikudan Yo-Yo! –** Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, Ino detectaba los movimientos de Naruto y transfería esta información a Shikamaru y este guiaba a Chouji con su sombra, este último giraba a gran velocidad.

Naruto creo clones para tratar de frenar nuevamente a la bola humana pero era imposible gracias a la formación podía regresar o cambiar abruptamente la dirección.

\- **_No me queda de otra solo unos metros y ya está… -_** Naruto tomó aire y se preparó.

\- **Kurama! –** En ese instante la gente gritó asustada, una parte del Kyubi fue liberada por Naruto, Kurama atrapó al Yo-Yo humano que no dejaba girar.

Naruto por otro lado empezó a lanzar kunais haciendo que de a poco retrocedan.

\- **No contaba con el Kyubi debemos regresar, un poco. –** Chouji dejó de girar y fue atraído por Shikamaru, todos dieron un salto hacia atrás para reagruparse y preparar el siguiente ataque.

Kurama regresó al cuerpo de Naruto y este a su vez entró nuevamente en modo Kurama.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -** Creo 3 clones, uno de ellos se transportó usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu del kunai que previamente había sido clavado en el árbol o eso parecía, y empezó a atacar a Ino separándola de su equipo.

Los dos kunais que estaban clavados en el árbol se transformaron en clones de Naruto atrapando a Chouji y Shikamaru.

\- **Rasengan! –** Los dos clones que quedaban formaron un rasengan cada uno y fueron directo a atacar al Nara y al Akimichi.

*Kakashi*

\- **Naruto definitivamente es el ninja más impredecible de la historia, casi y no creo que es él. –** Kakashi cruzó los brazos mientras repasaba los movimientos del rubio.

*Kurenai*

\- ¿ **A qué te refieres Kakashi? No me digas que no es el Naruto real. –** Kurenai miraba preocupada a Kakashi.

\- **Es simple, Naruto pocas veces usa estrategias y cuando las usa son demasiado extravagantes y no tienen mucho efecto, pero esta vez llegó a sorprender a nada más ni nada menos que al genio de estas, Shikamaru… -** Kakashi le señaló los árboles. –… **nunca lanzó los kunais del Yondaime el transformó los clones en ellos, me imaginó que Ino recordó el jutsu del Yondaime y por eso se alejaron de los árboles, luego Naruto solo los guio de regreso a ellos, sino lo viera no le creyera... –** Kurenai y Kakashi regresaron a enfocarse en el combate.

El clon que alejó a Ino se disipó cuando ella estaba algo lejos de ellos.

\- **_Oh no! Si uso Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu paralizaré a los clones y a Naruto, Kurama me sacará de inmediato pero les dará tiempo para que escapen. –_** Ino pensó el plan y lanzó el ataque.

\- **Shinten Bunshin… -** Los clones con el rasengan se disiparon, los que atrapaban a Shikamaru y a Chouji los noquearon con un golpe en la nuca. Naruto en un rayo anaranjado se apareció frente a la Yamanaka.

\- **Creo que no es educado entrar en la mente de los demás… –** Naruto abrazó a Ino y dio un gran salto empezando a girar.

\- ¿ **Vas a hacer la misma técnica de Lee dos veces Naruto? –** Ino miraba fijamente al rubio.

\- **No, en realidad me gusta abrazarte… -** Ino se sonrojó mientras el rubio junto a ella volvió a caer a gran velocidad.

\- **Discúlpame pero tengo que noquearte, no quiero que piensen que tengo favoritismos aunque si los tengo. –** Naruto giró a más velocidad haciendo que la sangre de Ino se agolpé en su cabeza y caiga inconsciente, se detuvo a pocos metros del suelo y cayó con ella en sus brazos.

Los ninjas médicos ingresaron y retiraron rápidamente a los 3 shinobis.

\- **Yo yo! bakayarou konoyaro! –** Killer-B aparecía frente a Naruto con Samehada en la mano.

Naruto y Bee comenzaron a pelear, Bee se cubrió con el manto del Hachibi mientras atacaba a Naruto con la Samehada, Naruto por su lado se protegía con un kunai frenando las embestidas de la espada piel de tiburón.

Bee sacó un tentáculo de pulpo para golpear al rubio, Naruto sacó una mano de Kurama para frenar el golpe.

\- **Yeaaah! Bakayarou! –** Bee tomó a Samehada con el tentáculo y desenfundó las 8 espadas pequeñas y empezó a atacar a Naruto.

\- **Demonios –** Naruto fue cortado por una de las espadas de Bee, esté agarró a Naruto con el tentáculo y rozó levemente el brazo izquierdo de Naruto con Samehada robándole chakra, Naruto sacó una mano de Kurama que golpeó a Bee y lo alejó para recuperarse.

\- **Muy bien ya tuviste puntos Bee Occhan –** Es hora de ir enserio. – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –** 8 clones se formaron y fueron a atacar a Bee con el afán de quitar las espadas y poder atacarlo.

\- **Konoyaro! Te falta nivel Naruto –** Bee destrozó a todos los clones girando sobre sí mismo y apuñalándolos con sus espadas.

\- **Odama Rasengan –** Naruto estaba sobre Bee con un rasengan gigantesco. –

\- **Oh Weeee! –** Unos tentáculos gigantescos aparecieron para proteger a Bee del impacto.

\- **Lariat! –** Naruto al caer vio como de los tentáculos salió Bee y fue impactado por el lazo electrificado de esté mandándolo contra unos árboles.

\- **Naruto estás oxidado, como kunai de anciano, yeah –** Naruto con dificultad se levantaba y volvía al ataque, Bee lo esperaba pero ya había sacado 4 colas y se volvió más rápido.

Bee saltó y empezó a escupir tinta por su boca creando una bruma negra espesa, pero Naruto apareció en un rayo anaranjado junto Bee y empezó a conectar la "ráfaga Naruto 2000".

Cuando Bee cayó al suelo Naruto cayó sobre él con un rasengan que golpeó de lleno al Jinchuriki del Hachibi.

\- **Nada como lo clásico para ganar –** Sin embargo un tentáculo tomó a Naruto y lo lanzó lejos, Bee apareció en el modo Hachibi 7 colas ya tenía todo el cuerpo de Gyuki solo le faltaba la piel y golpeó a Naruto enviándolo lejos.

*Raikage*

\- **Bee! ¿No te puedes controlar? –** El musculoso "A" miraba con furia las acciones de su hermano.

*Kurama*

\- **Déjame divertirme –** Kurama sonreía maliciosamente.

Naruto se levantó y miró como la transformación del Hachibi ya estaba completa.

\- **Bien Bee Occhan si así lo quieres… Kurama! –** En ese momento el Kyubi se lanzó a atacar al Hachibi

*Kurama*

\- **Gyuki veamos que tanto haz mejorado –** Kurama golpeaba en la cabeza al Hachibi mientras este envolvía con sus tentáculos al Kyubi

\- **Saco de pulgas, tu sello ha cambiado debe ser por lo que nos contaste del viejo sin embargo no** **me ganaras. –** Kurama fue lanzado y cayó pesadamente haciendo temblar la tierra.

*Tsuchikage*

\- **Esto ya no es seguro debemos pararlos, esta distancia no protegerá a nadie mientras esos dos sigan peleando. –** Todos los kages veían asustados el combate de los bijuus.

*Gaara*

\- **Tranquilos Naruto no lastimaría a nadie, pero es interesante que el Kyubi se enlazó con Naruto y no presente esas líneas del sello que antes tenía… –** El Kazekage recibió la atención de todos los presente. -… **podríamos decir que esto confirma la historia de Naruto, el chakra del Rikudou Sennin está en él, ahora incluso modificó su sello para darle más libertad y poder a su bijuu. –** Todo los Kages miraron atentos al Kyubi y asintieron.

\- **Acabemos con esto, pulpo de agua sucia o acabaremos destruyendo todo. –** Kurama tomó al Hachibi y lo estrelló contra el suelo para luego desaparecer.

\- **Futon: Rasen Shuriken. –** Naruto aparecía con su ensordecedor jutsu y lo aventó directo al pecho de Gyuki.

La transformación se desvaneció pero Bee aunque un poco golpeado seguía en pie, sus gafas se habían roto y respiraba con dificultad.

\- **Bakayarou Konoyaro. –** Bee alistaba su "Lariat" mientras que Naruto formó un rasengan y corrieron a chocarlos.

Todos los que habían peleado anteriormente con Naruto ya habían despertado y miraban la pelea con sorpresa y algo de temor.

*Shikamaru*

\- **Jumm! ese Naruto sí que es poderoso, menos mal que no se desató con nosotros ya estaríamos en el hospital o muertos… -** El Nara suspiraba mientras estiraba sus brazos y los apoyaba en su cabeza. –… **ya después de esto me imagino que lo nombraran Hokage. -** Todos asintieron, mientras tanto Sakura se apegó a Ino y Hinata disimuladamente se acercó a escuchar.

\- **Ino dime ya, ¿tienes algo con Naruto? ¿Es él por el que suspirabas y andabas distraída en tus turnos verdad? –** Ino se sonrojó y evitó a la pelirosa, mientras tanto Hinata se alejó triste de sus compañeras.

*Hinata*

\- **_Naruto Kun… no puedes estar con ella… mejor lo averiguaré yo misma… -_** Hinata se sentó un poco alejada del grupo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- **Rasengan! –** Naruto estiró el brazo y golpeó Killer-B con su jutsu. – **Lariat Weeeh! –** Bee golpeó con su brazo electrificado al rubio, ambos salieron disparados y cayeron pesadamente al piso, por la fuerza del choque fueron arrastrados unos cuantos metros en el suelo.

Naruto apenas y pudo ponerse de pie mientras Bee estaba noqueado en el suelo.

*Yamato*

\- **Y el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki! –** La gente se puso de pie y ovacionó al rubio quien cayó al suelo inconsciente, los equipos médicos se acercaron y verificaron que estaba bien solo agotado por la pelea.

Unas horas más tarde Killer-B y Naruto despertaron en el hospital, ambos empezaron a reír mientras recordaban su combate pero fueron interrumpidos por los Kages que entraron a regañarles por su exagerada exhibición.

La noche había llegado a Konoha y con ella llegaron los fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo nocturno.

Una niña muy blanca con un cabello rubio bastante corto sonreía macabramente viendo a lo lejos Konoha, mientras su compañero de cabello verde solo asentía alejándose de Konoha.

*Niña*

\- **Esta información será muy interesante para el amo, Naruto Uzumaki. –** De pronto los ojos de la pequeña cambiaron a un color rojo sangre mientras se perdía en la oscuridad inquebrantable del bosque.

 **Saludos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y gracias por seguir la historia.**


	19. Emboscada

Emboscada

Ino respiraba agitada mientras corría junto a la guardia del señor feudal del país del fuego.

\- **No se preocupe señor feudal lo protegeré con mi vida. –** Corrían por las montañas cercanas a Konoha su terreno escarpado los frenaba demasiado y sus perseguidores se acercaban más.

 ** _\- Maldita sea no puede ser, Shikamaru y Chouji… pronto me reuniré con ustedes… Asuma Sensei discúlpeme… le he fallado… Naruto debí haberte escuchado y no confundir las cosas… -_** El grupo llegó a una bifurcación, a un lado la montaña bajaba y se podía ver una cueva a pocos metros y por el otro un acantilado.

\- **Bien entren en la cueva y no salgan por nada, ¿entendieron? –** Los guardias junto al señor feudal se adentraron a la cueva mientras Ino regresaba a encontrarse con su destino.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _En Shushuya el viejo bar de Konoha, Ino junto Lady Tsunade habían estado bebiendo hace un par de horas._

 _-_ _ **Ummmm hip… Tsunade Sama hip…**_ _ **¿cómo hizo para tener las tetas así de grandes? –**_ _Ino ponía una mano en el exuberante pecho de la Hokage, pero esta la fulminó con la mirada mientras servía otra copa de sake. –_ _ **Perdón es que siempre me lo he preguntado… ósea… yo no es que no tenga… pero quisiera haberlo tenido más… hip! Más grande ya sabe. –**_ _Ino sujetaba sus pechos con ambas manos. –_ _ **Bueno al menos no estoy tan plana como Sakura ¿no?... –**_ _Ambas rubias se vieron y se echaron a reír, un mesero llegaba con unas picadas y dos botellas más de sake._

 _-_ _ **Y dime Ino ¿por qué has decidido acompañarme hoy? Nunca me habían acompañado a beber, bueno solo Shizune pero se duerme rápido. –**_ _Nuevamente ambas rubias empezaron a reírse a carcajadas._

 _-_ _ **No me digas que tienes una pena de amores, seguro tienes a muchos chicos atrás tuyo como perros… –**_ _Ambas volvían a beber otra copa de sake._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Ino llegó al primer grupo de sus perseguidores, unos 10 ninjas renegados que por sus bandas las cuales tenían rayado el símbolo de la aldea se podía deducir que era un grupo mezclado de varias aldeas.

*Ninja renegado*

\- **Y dime ¿Qué va a hacer una princesita como tú contra nosotros?, mejor únete serás la consorte mayor de nuestro amo. –** Los ninjas rodearon a la rubia blandiendo sus armas para intimidarla.

\- **Preferiría morir antes que unirme a una banda de miserables ladrones. –** Ino empuño su kunai y de un salto estaba detrás del que había hablado antes.

\- **Mira lo que esta princesita puede hacer. –** Ino le rebanó el cuello con su kunai, todos se lanzaron a atacarla.

Ino se alejó lo suficiente para hacer unos sellos de mano.

\- **Doton: Ganchuro no Jutsu!** (Prisión de pilares de roca) – Pilares de roca de unos 5 metros de altura rodearon a los atacantes y se juntaron aplastándolos a todos.

\- **_Bien tengo tiempo debo alejarlos del señor feudal, un poco más al menos los Anbus llegaran y lo rescataran junto a su guardia. –_** Ino empezó a desviarse montaña abajo por la ladera que descendía al acantilado.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-_ _ **¿Perros? Ajajajajaaja! Hip… Tsunade Sama no… la verdad es que… no puedo decírselo… -**_ _Ino tomaba otra copa y le servía una a Tsunade._

 _-_ _ **Es que no es un perro es un zorro, un zorro al cual desprecie e insulté de la peor manera posible, pero se lo merecía… no es lo que parece, maldito… -**_ _Ino tapaba su rostro con ambas manos por las ganas de llorar que tenía. En ese momento Shizune y Sakura las encontraron ambas._

 _-_ _ **¿Desde qué hora están bebiendo ustedes? Hace horas que estamos buscándolas. –**_ _Shizune miraba intrigada a Ino._

 _-_ _ **Ino pero dime ¿quién es? Juro que si te hizo daño yo misma le rebanó el ochinchin… -**_ _Tsunade sonreía tenebrosamente, en ese instante Ino empezó a reír quitando sus manos de su cara y vio a Sakura._

 _-_ _ **Ella fue… maldita plana… me quitaste a mi Naruto… si pudiera te mataría ahora mismo… y ¿saben que es lo peor?… -**_ _Todas las presentes se asombraron por la confesión y amenaza de parte de Ino._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _-_ _ **Ajajaja! No debí haber bebido tanto, pero bueno al menos supe la verdad de ti Naruto, no sabes que arrepentida estoy. –**_ Ino se detuvo en la base del acantilado y escaló unos cuantos metros, ya a una buena altura empezó a transferir chakra a las piedras suavizándolas para que se desprendan y también colocó papeles bomba en la pared del acantilado, se ocultó atrás de un árbol a esperar a sus perseguidores.

 _FLASHBACK_

\- **_Lo peor de todo es que yo te lo serví en bandeja de plata… -_** _Ino golpeaba el pecho de Sakura con su dedo. –_ _ **Si dos días después del examen fui al cementerio a dejar flores a mi padre y me encontré con Naruto, él estaba sentado en la tumba de Sasuke, me acerqué a él y escuché que tenía que decirle algo a la "frente de marquesina" esta. –**_ _Ino y Tsunade tomaron otra copa mientras volvieron a reírse, ambas ya estaban en un avanzado estado etílico._

 _-_ _ **Me acerqué a él y le pregunté que: que le pasaba hip!… y me dijo que había fallado en traer a Sasuke de vuelta y que no sé qué estupideces de la frentona esta, y yo… -**_ _Ino se calmó de pronto empezó a llorar. -_ _ **...yo le dije que vaya a hablar con la frentona… -**_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

El último grupo de rastreadores llegó a la posición donde estaba Ino pero fueron recibidos por una avalancha de piedras que los destrozó a todos.

\- **Ahora solo tengo que matar a 100 y acabaré la misión. –** Ino salió de su escondite y se preparó para el último grupo que llegaba, por un lado la pared del acantilado, al frente el suelo rocoso de la montaña y por el otro lado unos cuantos árboles.

\- **_Ya no tengo chakra y… -_** Ino metió la mano en su bolsa para verificar sus armas y solo tenía un kunai y lo sacó para despedirse.

 _FLASHBACK_

 ** _\- Y me despedí de él, cuando me estaba yendo me abrazó y me besó… al siguiente día cuando llegué al hospital una enfermera me dijo "Sakura Senpai isti con si nivio encerridis en el consultirii jeje"… -_** _Ino dijo la frase con un tono burlón mientras volvía a beber y secó sus lágrimas. –_ _ **Y fui a ver y los vi a los dos abrazados y no se separaban, maldita frentona… no espera… maldito Naruto… quería que fueras mi esposo, tener tus hijos… eres un desgraciado, luego en la noche viniste a pedirme que sea tu novia así como si nada… eres un desgraciado NARUTO UZUMAKI –**_ _Ino se derrumbó sobre la mesa a llorar amargamente._

 _-_ _ **Ino no es cierto… -**_ _La voz de Sakura interrumpió el llanto de la rubia y captó la atención de Tsunade y Shizune quienes estaban estupefactas por la historia de Ino, no creían que Naruto actuara así._ _ **– Es cierto que estábamos abrazados ese día pero fue un abrazo de amigos, él solo me dijo que se sentía mal por haber matado a Sasuke, que él sabía que yo lo amaba y que había renunciado a mí hace años, y que no podía verme a los ojos por esa razón, finalmente me dijo que Sasuke antes de morir me pidió perdón y que hubiera querido haberse dado una oportunidad conmigo. –**_ _Sakura derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas. –_ _ **Ahora entiendo porque lo evitabas Ino, él te buscaba en el hospital, en la florería inclusive en tu casa pero me dijo que tu mamá te negaba. –**_ _Ino abría los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho, por semanas lo había evitado, se escondía cuando lo veía que se acercaba hasta obligó a su mamá a mentirle._

 _-_ _ **No puede ser! Por Kami ¿que hice? –**_ _Ino se levantó tratando de salir pero Tsunade la obligó a sentarse._

 _-_ _ **Él ya no está aquí, como paso su mes de toque de queda me pidió salir de la aldea, dijo que iba a ir Uzushiogakure y a entrenar, me imagino que cuando regreses de tu misión de escolta del señor feudal se encontraran y podrán arreglar las cosas. –**_ _Tsunade bebió un trago largo de sake y prosiguió. –_ _ **Escúchame Ino si quieres que te acepte de nuera… tienes que dominar el Byakugo no In, eres buena kunoichi y una excelente ninja médico así que ese es el siguiente paso me oíste. –**_ _Tsunade daba un golpe en la mesa para luego caer dormida por su embriaguez._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

\- **_Bueno al menos ya he reunido algo de chakra… -_** Ino tocó su frente en donde se veía un diminuto punto. – **_Bueno no me iré sin pelear esta será mi último jutsu… otoosan pronto nos veremos. –_** Ino escuchó como los bandidos estaban a unos 200 metros de distancia, salió de su escondite, formó unos sellos de manos y lanzó su ataque final.

\- **Doton: Chikyu Jishin** (Terremoto terrestre) – La rubia puso sus manos en el suelo, de pronto el terreno debajo a sus captores empezó a sacudirse violentamente lastimando a unos cuantos, no duró mucho el jutsu y la rubia cayó sobre sus rodillas.

\- **_Bueno, Naruto este es el adiós Te amo. –_** Lanzó el kunai que le regaló Naruto con la esperanza de al menos lastimar a uno más.

En ese instante del kunai salió un rayo anaranjado y apareció Naruto ante sus ojos.

\- **Gracias al cielo… -** Ino se desmayó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

\- **Shinra tensei! –** Naruto usando la técnica del rinnegan mandó a volar a unos 30 enemigos, al caer terminaron aplastados, sus huesos hecho polvo y los que estaban más cerca terminaron como bolsas de piel humana, por el fuerte empuje del jutsu.

\- **Ataquen! –** Un hombre muy grande y fornido que al parecer era el líder ordenó el ataque, de manera frenética todos se lanzaron para atacar a Naruto pero no pudieron ni acercarse a él.

\- **Futon: Dai Kamaitachi** (Gran Huracán cortante) **. –** Naruto en cada brazo tenía un mini torbellino, juntó ambos brazos y se formó un huracán gigantesco que fue enviado en contra de los asaltantes, al entrar en contacto con el jutsu muchos fueron rebanados en pedazos, otros perdieron brazos o piernas, pocos empezaron a huir pero la mayoría se lanzó a atacar al rubio.

\- **Katon: Karyuu Endan** (Misil llameante de fuego del Dragón) – Naruto exhaló una gran cantidad de aire para luego liberar una cantidad enorme de fuego de color rojo intenso, que fue directo a los enemigos muchos terminaron siendo solo esqueletos quemados pero los de peor suerte tuvieron quemaduras muy serias.

*Kurama*

\- **Te sirvió el entrenamiento, has dominado Jutsus de buen nivel, pero no tenemos tiempo están muy graves los otros dos. –** Kurama concentraba chakra por si llegará a necesitar Naruto.

\- **Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu** (dragón eléctrico) – Un enorme dragón blanco se formó de electricidad y fue un golpe directo que electrocutó a los pocos que seguían luchando, al final solo quedó el jefe de ellos arrodillado y temblando ante el poder del rubio.

\- **Bansho Tenin! –** Naruto extendió las manos en dirección al jefe de los asaltantes y lo atrajo hacía él. - **Bien tu vienes conmigo, necesitamos saber ¿Por qué comandas un grupo de falsos shinobis? y ¿de dónde sacaron las bandas regulatorias de las aldeas? –** Naruto con una mirada muy seria veía como el enorme sujeto se orinaba en los pantalones al ver el rinnegan del rubio.

\- **Patético –** El rubio lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

El rubio desactivó el rinnegan y entró en modo kurama, tocó la mano de la rubia y se formó alrededor de ella el manto del kyubi.

\- **Vas a morir maldito. –** Una cadena como las que usaba su madre casi lo atraviesa, pero él logro quitarse a tiempo saltando y con Ino en sus brazos llegó a la copa de un árbol.

*Sombra detrás de un árbol*

\- **Esa chica será un buen sacrificio, de todas formas no vale la pena tenerla entre nosotros no tiene nada bueno ya ahora iré a informar al amo esto, seguro que le encantará echarle mano a ese Naruto Uzumaki. –** La sombra se desvaneció, mientras la pelirroja se lanzó a atacar al rubio.

*Kurama*

\- **Esta bajo un genjutsu ten cuidado no debes matarla. –** Kurama le dio chakra del senjutsu para que Naruto pueda desactivar el genjutsu.

\- ¿ **Y cómo deshago un genjutsu? –** Naruto confundido no sabía qué hacer, Kurama tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras suspiraba.

\- **Dale un golpe de chakra, usa el Senjutsu, inyectas el chakra natural y se disipará, ya lo leíste en esos pergaminos. –**

\- **Bien! creo que esa pelirroja era amiga de Sasuke… que importa. –** Naruto se lanzó a atacarla, ella lanzaba las cadenas tratando de atravesarlo pero su mirada estaba perdida, finalmente Naruto se paró atrás de ella y con la palma abierta le dio un golpe en la base de la nuca haciendo que chakra natural ingrese y recorra por todo el cerebro de la pelirroja, al final esta se desmayó.

\- **Bien ya no siento ningún chakra ajeno a ella. –** El rubio creó un Kage Bunshin y esté cargó a la pelirroja mientras se dirigían a donde estaba Ino.

A los dos días del incidente, Ino se despertó en el hospital de Konoha junto a ella estaba Tsunade y Sakura conversando animadamente.

\- **Tsunade Sama, Sakura ¿qué paso? –** Ambos sonreían al ver que finalmente despertaba y le señalaban el kunai del Yondaime.

 **Saludos!**

 **Bueno hasta que finalmente salio el capítulo, he estado un poco ocupado pero finalmente pude escribirlo, no olviden de compartir la historia y cualquier sugerencia, duda o lo que sea es bienvenida. Hasta la próxima.**


	20. Los Uzumakis

**Los Uzumakis**

\- **Y bueno aquí sirven la mejor comida del mundo, Ramen. –** Naruto ingresaba junto a Karin a Ichiraku.

\- **Naruto Kun ¿esto es lo único que comes? –** Karin miraba emocionada el local de ramen, pero no quería parecer una aprovechada aunque estaba agradecida que el rubio se interese en ella.

\- **Bueno en la cena comemos otra cosa, y cuéntame Karin ¿por qué estabas con esos maleantes? –** Ambos Uzumakis empezaban a comer sus tazones, el rubio miraba con interés a la pelirroja.

\- **Es que venía a hablar con alguien de Konoha y solo recuerdo una habitación oscura y cuando desperté al sentir tu chakra. –** Karin se sonrojaba mientras escondía su rostro.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Los clones de Naruto y él mismo aparecieron cargando a los heridos en la puerta de Konoha usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu, entraron corriendo al hospital quienes ya habían sido informados de la llegada del INO-SHIKA-CHO y de la pelirroja._

 _*Tsunade*_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué paso Naruto? –**_ _La rubia empezó a verificar a los shinobis, los dos primeros tenían heridas graves y casi sin chakra pero gracias al chakra de Kurama llegaron estables, Ino solo estaba agotada con unos pocos magullones, Karin estaba en un coma inducido por el Senjutsu pero nada grave._

 _*Naruto*_

 _-_ _ **Estaba regresando por el camino que conecta con el país de las olas, cuando estuve a poco menos de una hora de camino de Konoha encontré un rastro de kunais y shurikens, seguí el rastro y encontré a Chouji inconsciente con muchas heridas lo deje con un clon y seguí avanzando, luego encontré a Shikamaru que aún estaba consciente y me dijó que los emboscaron un gran escuadrón de unos 100 asaltantes, otro clon se quedó con él, seguí avanzando y empecé a ver muertos y heridos de los asaltantes de pronto escuché una explosión y gracias a que le había dado el kunai de mi padre a Ino me aparecí junto a ella y derroté a los que la atacaban… -**_ _Naruto miraba a la peliroja y no estaba seguro si revelar que ella lo había atacado, no quería que la interrogasen. -…_ _ **ella era una rehén de ellos y la soltaron cuando los derroté, luego los Anbus llegaron, escoltaron al señor feudal y trajeron al jefe del grupo para interrogarlo. –**_ _Naruto se retiró del hospital para ir a comer._

 _Al siguiente día Naruto fue al hospital llevando unas flores para Ino y otras para Karin, dudó un poco en ingresar en la habitación de la rubia luego de la manera tan extraña y porque no decir cruel que lo había rechazado, de todas maneras tomó valor y entró dejando las flores en un pequeño florero junto a la cama de Ino, la quedó viendo fijamente y suspiró amargamente para luego dirigirse a la habitación de la pelirroja._

 _Cuando ingresó la vio dormida y se dio cuenta que la mesa estaba del otro lado así que se inclinó sobre ella para agarrar el florero, de pronto la pelirroja se levantó y lo tomó por el rostro para abrazarlo junto a su pecho._

 _*Karin*_

 _-_ _ **Ummm… que chakra más cálido y rico quiero lamerte entero. –**_ _Naruto se intentó zafar pero Karin no lo dejaba alejarse, después de un momento ella tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que terminó estampado contra la pared…_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 **\- Así eso… no pasa nada olvidado… jeje ttebayo. –** Naruto también se había sonrojado. – **Pero me alegra que hoy mismo hayas podido salir del hospital, Tsunade Obaachan me dijo que Shikamaru y Chouji estarán unos días por sus heridas y que Ino despertará hoy o mañana al amanecer. –** Ambos devoraban plato tras plato de ramen, mientras Teuchi y Ayame miraban impresionados a Karin que era de las pocas personas que podían rivalizar comiendo ramen.

\- **Si me alegra mucho, no me gustan los hospitales los detesto. –** Karin se atoró con los fideos y Naruto la golpeó en la espalda haciendo que esta se golpeé con la barra del restaurante.

Un aura asesina se sintió y Karin se levantó junto a Naruto – **Que te pasa Naruto Kun, moriras. –** El cabello rojo de Karin parecía tener vida propia se agitaba como los tentáculos del Hachibi, ella golpeó al rubio con tanta fuerza que termino hundido en el piso del local.

\- **Etto… Eres más fuerte que Sakura Chan. –** Naruto con su rostro lastimado y un chichón descomunal se levantaba, mientras que la pelirroja parecía haberse acordado de algo importante.

\- **Es cierto quería hablar con esa tal Sakura. –** Naruto la miraba intrigado apenas la había visto y ahora parecía que la conociera, es más la trataba como una colega de toda la vida.

\- ¿ **Y de que tienes que hablar con Sakura Chan? –** Ambos salían de Ichiraku.

\- **Cosas de mujeres Naruto Kun, de todas formas no creo que la vea hoy, estoy cansada y por cierto ¿Dónde me quedaré a dormir? Es que no tengo dinero y solo tú me hablas. –** Karin con cierta preocupación se percató que tendría que dormir en la calle, pues no tenía donde alojarse.

En ese instante un Anbu con la mascara de halcón apareció frente a ellos. – **Naruto la Hokage pidé su presencia y también la de su invitada en este momento. –** Ambos afirmaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage luego de que el Anbu desapareciera.

En el despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade y Shizune revisaban varios documentos, gracias a la paz entre las aldeas shinobis había menos trabajo en papeleo pero también las ganancias por misiones se reducían considerablemente.

Ambos Uzumakis ingresaban al despacho.

*Tsunade*

\- **Bueno me alegra que estes pasando bien y acompañada tan gratamente –** Tsunade miraba atentamente a la peliroja, ella solo se sonrojaba porque sabía a que se refería la Hokage.

\- ¿ **Quizas saben algo más referente a los asaltantes? El que trajeron está con la mente bloqueada y no hay recuerdos al cual se pueda acceder. –** Tsunade revisa unos documentos en su escritorio mientras hablaba con los Uzumakis.

\- **No nada más, lo único que sé y vi es que usan bandas de otras aldeas pero no son shinobis, no poseen entrenamiento alguno, Obaachan puede estar relacionado con la desaparición de algunos ninjas de otras aldeas ¿no cree? –** Shizune y Tsunade se admiraron hasta el momento no habían visto una relación en ambos hechos.

\- **Puede ser, hay que esperar los informes del grupo que fue a investigar a Shijima no Kuni** (País del Silencio) **al parecer su señor Feudal murió y se han encerrado prohibiendo el ingreso a su capital la Aldea de la Cortina, debemos esperar a los informes. –**

 **\- Por cierto Naruto, Ino ya despertó va a estar en observación esta noche deberías visitarla. –** Tsunade y Shizune sonreían mientras tenían una mirada complice entre ellas, pero el rubio desvió la mirada.

\- **Obaachan me alegra que esté mejor pero el problema aquí es que ella no quiere verme, así que no tengo porque ir. –** Naruto suspiraba mientras trataba de controlarse para seguir hablando, mientras salía junto con Karin.

En la habitación de hospital de la Yamanaka ella conversaba con Sakura sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

\- **…Ino estas flores están bonitas, ¿vino tu mamá hoy? –** Sakura olía las flores de la mesa junto a la cama del hospital.

\- **Vino en la mañana pero solo trajo ropa para mí, supongo que vino la mamá de Shikamaru o Chouji y me las dejó… -** Ino miraba con atención las flores y a la vez suspiraba con miedo a preguntar algo que tenía atravesado en su cabeza desde que despertó.

\- **Dime Sakura, ¿Naruto ha venido a verme? –** La rubia miraba fijamente las sabanas blancas del hospital con miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- **No lo sé, hoy no lo he visto… -** La pelirosa vio como su amiga suspiró amargamente, ella entendió lo que pasaba por la mente d ela rubia. -… **pero puede venir, incluso puede ser que haya traído el las flores, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien. –** La rubia dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que mancharon las sabanas.

\- **Sakura necesito descansar, luego conversamos. –** La rubia se acostó dando la espalda a su amiga.

\- **Esta bien Ino no pierdas el ánimo, descansa –** Sakura salió de la habitación dejando sola a la rubia.

 ** _\- Creo que ya te perdí Naruto. –_** _La rubia cayó dormida hundida en sus pensamientos._

Mientras tanto en una sala oscura vemos a Sai y una sombra con una gutural voz que hablaba con él.

\- **Y dime, si ya regresó Naruto y ya no hay equipo 7 ¿por qué estas ahí? Volviste a Anbu y ya nadie se acuerda de ti, regresa a ver en tu espalda veras la respuesta a tus problemas, deja la soledad de lado querido Sai y vive para ser parte de algo más grande. –** Sai regresó a ver pero solo vio penumbra, hasta que se vio a él mismo de niño sosteniendo su cuaderno de dibujos en la página central en donde estaba el dibujo de él con su hermano.

Sai cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza y cuando se puso de pie su mirada cambió, ahora era perdida y sumisa.

\- **Si Amo será un gusto servirle. –** La sombra desapareció dejando a Sai solo.


	21. La Misión

**La Misión.**

Ambos Uzumakis caminaban por Konoha, Karin se dio cuenta que no había arreglado el problema de su estancia y ya se había resignado a regresar al hospital.

\- **Por cierto Karin hoy si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa –** El rubio un poco distraído también había pensado en donde se quedaría la pelirroja.

\- **Naruto Kun yo soy de esas, gracias por salvarme pero…** La pelirroja se había sonrojado por la petición del rubio - … **no nos conocemos mucho y tú ya quieres… -** un poco molesta Karin miraba al rubio - **… y también no quiero incomodar y no podría hacerlo. –** Ambos se detuvieron Naruto miraba muy confundido a Karin no entendía la reacción de ella.

\- **No molestas a nadie, y no si es por eso no te preocupes yo lo sé hacer bien, bueno es decir solo el rápido e instantáneo pero funciona bien, toda la vida lo he hecho así que no te preocupes yo la haré por ti y si quieres te enseño ttebayo. –** El rubio sonreía muy entusiasmado, mientras la pelirroja temblaba de la impresión de las palabras y de la seguridad que tenía al decirlo.

La noche había llegado a Konoha, ambos Uzumakis ingresaban al departamento de Naruto, esta vez él se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

\- **Me sorprende que tengas todo arreglado, debes recibir a muchas para "hacerlo" –** Karin inspeccionaba todos los lugares por los cuales Naruto la guiaba.

\- **Bueno solo han venido, Iruka Sensei, los chicos una vez, Sakura Chan, Konohamaru, Ino y tú. –** La pelirroja se quedó en blanco no podía creer la perversión del rubio.

\- **Y bueno mira ahora voy a hacerlo y tú me ves, así aprendes no es como cuando pagas por ello pero es tan bien muy bueno. –** Naruto ingresaba a la cocina y buscaba algún ramen instantáneo especial en su caja.

Mientra tanto Karin temblando los siguió, no estaba segura de ya "hacerlo" o por lo menos se esperaba algo más especial y no en una cocina.

\- **Bueno mira, pones el agua a calentar y cuando ya haya hervido la pones directo en el tazón donde esta el ramen, estos porque son especiales demoran 5 minutos pero la mayoría solo unos 3… -** Naruto se sentaba en la mesa invitando a que Karin también se siente, ella por su parte se confundió ya estaba lista para quitarse la ropa. - **...y aunque me dicen que no es cocinar, pues yo digo que sí, ves que no lo debías hacer tú ttebayo. –**

 **\- ¿Todo este tiempo te referías a cocinar Naruto Kun? -** Naruto dejó de comer y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿ **Y tú en que pensabas? –** Naruto miraba fijamente a Karin sin entender su pregunta.

\- **Olvidalo Naruto Kun, este también esta rico arigatou. –** Karin le sonrío nerviosa y siguió comiendo.

Al momento de dormir Naruto le ofreció la cama a ella mientras él dormiría en su futon de misiones.

A la mañana siguiente luego de desayunar salieron en dirección del hospital a buscar a Sakura para que Karin conversé con ella.

\- **Naruto Kun deberías hablar con la tal "Ino" de la cual Tsunade habla tanto dime ¿es tu novia? o ¿acaso le tienes miedo a las mujeres? –** Karin sonreía maliciosamente mientras el rubio se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado.

\- **No es eso, es complicado y no quiero tocar el tema disculpa. –** Naruto intentó disimular su pesar y empezó a sonreír nerviosamente, ambos llegaron al hospital y antes de que Karin vaya a buscar a Sakura ella se despidió del rubio.

\- **Naruto Kun gracias por rescatarme y evitar que me interroguen, cualquier mujer que este contigo sería muy afortunada. –** Karin lo besó en la mejilla y se fue sin decir nada más.

En la oficina de la Hokage Tsunade revisaba el papeleo mientras que Shizune entraba con Kakashi conversando, ella se veía algo sonrojada pero feliz.

\- **Kakashi, Shizune ¿hay información del equipo de Sai? –** Tsunade con algo de enfado increpó a la pelinegra.

\- **Tsunade Sama aún no hay reporte de ellos y han pasado unos días, por otro lado Hinata San desde Sunagakure nos informa que han desaparecido un equipo que estuvo cerca de Shijima no Kuni. –** Shizune buscaba una carpeta en un librero.

\- **Bien Kakashi ¿alguna información nueva desde Kumo o Kiri? –** Kakashi desenrollaba un pergamino que había sacado de un bolsillo de su chaleco, al desenrrollarlo se vio un mapa con algunos puntos marcados.

\- **Esto me llegó hoy, mis espías caninos han marcado ciertos sucesos extraños en estas pequeñas aldeas… -** Kakashi marcaba los puntos en el mapa. - … **estas aldeas han sido atacadas pero todas reportan bombas humanas en los ataques, parece que al tocarlos explotan y que un grupo que se hacen llamar los "Iluminados" exiguen riquezas y personas para servir al "amo" –** Kakashi enrollaba el pergamino y se lo entregaba a la Hokage.

\- **Maldición lo único que hemos podido analizar es que los asaltantes están involucrados con el "amo", la desaparición de shinobis y la Aldea de la Cortina pero nada concreto. –** Tsunade suspiraba se levantaba de su silla.

\- **Shizune manda a llamar a Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji y la invitada de Naruto, también manda un mensaje a las naciones shinobis que vamos a formar un escuadrón para ir a la Aldea de la Cortina, que ellos se preparen pero con solo un delegado no podemos arriesgar más shinobis. -** Shizune salió de la oficina a cumplir las órdenes de la rubia.

\- **¿Está segura Tsunade Sama? Los chicos son buenos pero parece peligroso. –** Kakashi cruzaba sus brazos y meditaba sobre los posibles escenarios de la misión.

\- **Tranquilo Kakashi, le voy a pedir a Katsuyu que los acompañe y nos mantenga informados, las otras aldeas también han perdido shinobis y creo que lo mejor es que sepan nuestros movimientos y evitar complicaciones. –** Tsunade pensaba seriamente en el escuadrón que había desaparecido.

Horas más tardes estaban todos reunidos en la oficina de Tsunade para recibir las instrucciones de la Hokage para la misión.

\- **Muy bien esta es una misión de espionaje, infiltración, salvamento y si es necesario asesinato al líder de la aldea, según la recopilación de datos el "amo" es el líder de los asaltantes, parece que está detrás de los atentados y de la desaparición de shinobis y civiles de las aldeas. –** Tsunade extendía un pergamino mostrando la localización del País del Silencio. – **Como pueden ver está al este de la costa de Kumogakure a unos 4 días de navegación, Katsuyu irá con ustedes para mantenernos en comunicación. –** Naruto interrumpió a la Hokage.

\- **Puedo mandar un espía que se adelante a nosotros y reconozca el terreno Tsunade Obaachan –** Naruto convocó a un pequeño sapo negro con lunares rojos.

\- **Naruto que bueno verte ¿en que te ayudo? –** El sapo parecía feliz al ver a Naruto.

\- **Gamayami infiltrate en este lugar e investiga lo que puedas por favor. –** Naruto entregó una copia del mapa al sapo, este lo tomó y se esfumó.

\- **Buena idea Naruto, bien Temari vendrá en 2 días, cuando ella llegué saldrán al país de las olas en donde se encontraran con Chojuro de Kirigakure junto a él tomarán un bote para ahorrar el tiempo de viaje a Kumogakure, ahí los esperaran Karui de Kumogakure y de Iwagakure Kurotsuchi ambas estarán en el puerto de Kumo para partir, ¿alguna duda? –** Todos negaron.

\- **Bien prepárense, una cosa más Shikamaru estaras a cargo de la misión todos los Kages quedarón de acuerdo y confían en tus habilidades, bien eso es todo. –** Tsunade despidió a sus shinobis, todos fueron a prepararse para salir a la misión.

Mientras tanto en la habitación oscura la niña con ojos color sangre tenía una mirada sicopata y junto a ella el tipo de cabello verde escuchaban al "amo" dar indicaciones.

*Amo*

\- **Escuchen, por el momento no vamos a salir por más botines últimamente muchos shinobis de diferentes aldeas han llegado a nuestras fronteras, me imagino que ha investigar y siento que son capaces de atacarnos directamente… -** de las sombras salía un hombre bastante alto con una gabardina larga de color purpura oscuro como botones tres serpientes a la altura del pecho, su rostro tiene una barba perfilada desde sus patillas continuando por su mandibula hasta su quijada, su cabello largo es recogido por una cola de caballo. - **…Chino debes armar un "ejercito" tú sabes a lo que me refiero y no te preocupes tenemos prisioneros de sobra para ello… -** La niña empezó a reír maniáticamente. - **…Nowaki tú también prepárate e informa a las tropas que estén listas.**


	22. Asalto

**Asalto**

El grupo de shinobis de las 5 aldeas más grandes se encontraban a un kilómetro de la Aldea de la Cortina, todo lo que pueden divisar es un gran muro que rodea a la aldea, el sol empezaba su descenso para dar paso a la noche.

El pequeño sapo que había convocado Naruto para que sirva de espía, les daba el informe.

\- **Al parecer tienen a una niña con un dojutsu extraño, ella hace que la gente explote y su compañero de color verde se oculta entre las sombras y puede movilizarse a través de ellas. –** El sapo entregó un rollo en donde un mapa mostraba los lugares estratégicos de la aldea y un poco más de información.

\- **Aquí es donde el "amo" reside y usa como guarida, se llama el Castillo Prisionero Flotante, solo quiero confirmarles que ellos son los responsables de los robos y secuestros, sin más que decir fue un placer ayudarte Naruto. –** El sapo se desvaneció.

\- **Problemático, aquí también muestra la guardia del "amo" nos superan en número de 20 a 1 –** Shikamaru trataba de memorizar el mapa.

\- **Shikamaru San creo mejor sería atacarlos de sorpresa y ver a sus "bombas humanas". –** Chojuro dejaba su espada de doble mango en el piso mientras apuntaba al mapa.

\- **Vamos a atacarlos por sorpresa pero en dos flancos… -** Shikamaru miraba al grupo y luego el mapa pensando una estrategia. - … **bien podría atacar primero por la puerta trasera obligándolos a defenderse, luego un segundo grupo se infiltra por la delantera, podríamos ganar tiempo acercándonos a esta cantina cercana a la puerta. –** Shikamaru apuntaba a un punto en el mapa con la leyenda "Cantina"

\- **Shikamaru si son tan herméticos obviamente controlan esa cantina, no podemos confiarnos pero debemos infiltrarnos pronto. –** Temari miraba atenta a la Aldea en la distancia buscando un punto débil, luego de una deliberación Shikamaru llegó a una conclusión.

\- **Bien vamos a dividirnos en 2 grupos, quiero anticipar que en ambos el riesgo es muy alto y depende totalmente de nuestra coordinación. –** Shikamaru miraba a todos y trataba de coordinar basado en sus habilidades.

\- **Kurotsuchi San ¿tiene algún jutsu de Doton que pueda lanzar rocas?... –** La Kunoichi de Iwagakure afirmaba sonriendo confiada de su fuerza. - … **y ¿cree que alguien lo pueda aprender rápidamente? –** Shikamaru regresó a ver a Ino.

\- **Bueno es un jutsu simple, si alguien es usuario de Doton no abra problema. –** Kurotsuchi afirmaba.

\- **Bien Chojuro San su corte con la espada ¿cuál es la longitud máxima? –** Chojuro empezaba a hacer cálculos.

\- **Diría que unos 50 metros… pero no estoy seguro no lo he intentado. –** Chojuro se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía haciendo cálculos.

\- **Kurotsuchi San enseñe a Ino el jutsu de Doton por favor. –** Ambas kunoichis se alejaron del grupo a practicar el jutsu.

\- **Karin San ¿sabe jutsu médico? –** La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza, Shikamaru sonrió.

\- **Bien Naruto tú lanzaras la señal para que nosotros ataquemos al frente, no podemos usar la conexión mental de Ino porque debe estar atenta y tampoco el chakra del kyubi porque se nos verá en la noche. –** Naruto se puso pensativo.

\- **Shikamaru puedo dejarles un clon para que les informe el momento para que ataquen. –** Naruto y Shikamaru sonrieron porque se entendieron perfectamente.

\- **Muy bien, Temari nos cuidaras la espalda, Chouji tú debes romper la puerta e inmediatamente volver a tu tamaño normal, Karui San, Sakura y yo entraremos con Chouji a completar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. –** Shikamaru daba las indicaciones mientras Ino y Kurotusochi se unían al grupo.

\- **Bien entonces Naruto, Ino, Kurotsuchi San, Chojuro San y Karin San serán el equipo de avanzada uno, atacaran la puerta trasera obligándolos a salir, cuando vean que la mayoría de la aldea empieza a proteger esa puerta dan la señal y nos alcanzan en la puerta delantera, espero ya haber avanzado terreno hasta que ustedes lleguen. –** Todos afirmaron y se despidieron yendo a tomar sus posiciones.

Cuando la noche fue más oscura 2 sombras empezaron a correr velozmente en dirección de la puerta trasera.

\- **Doton: Doryuso -** Ambas haciendo el sello de pájaro empezaron a crear lanzas de roca desprendiendo el suelo a su alrededor, pronto estas lanzas fueron a impactar contra la puerta y la pared.

Dentro de la Aldea fortificada se dio la alarma de ataque y todos los guardias empezaron a correr en dirección de la puerta trasera.

\- **Chino… envíalos llegó el momento. –** El "amo" sentado en su trono acarició la cabeza de la niña, ella activo Ketsuryugan poniendo sus ojos rojos y su rostro cambio de inocente a ser una clara imagen de demencia.

\- **Esta bien Amo pero recuerde su promesa. –** Chino salió de la habitación.

En la Aldea se sentía los temblores por el ataque de las kunoichis, muchos aldeanos corrieron a sus casas a refugiarse.

\- **Liberen a los prisioneros. –** El chico con el cabello verde ordenaba a los guardias y estos abrían las puertas de unos cuartos oscuros de pronto de estos emergen hombres, mujeres y niños con un aspecto cadavérico, todos caminaban como si fueran zombies con la mirada perdida, encorvados dejando caer sus brazos.

En la puerta trasera Ino y Kurotsuchi dejan de atacar la puerta y las paredes que están apuntó de ceder, ellas vieron como un grupo grande shinobis corren en dirección a ellos.

\- **Chojuro vamos. –** Naruto corrió saliendo del bosque mientras creo 50 clones que fueron a combatir, Chojuro alcanzó a Naruto mientras empuñaba su espada de doble mango.

Ino y Kurotsuchi se reunieron con Karin que venía detrás de los chicos.

\- **Bien atentas no nos vamos a quedar atrás, siento que algo grande va a venir. –** Kurotsuchi reía mientras sus compañeras afirmaban con seguridad.

El segundo grupo avanzaba con cautela mientras escuchaba el ruido claro de una batalla.

Dentro de la aldea los "zombies" se dirigían a la puerta trasera lentamente, Chino había llegado y saltaba por los tejados en dirección a la puerta trasera.

\- **Nowaki apúrate, debemos divertirnos. –** La niña se reía maniáticamente mientras Nowaki se ocultaba en las sombras y de ellas salía junto a Chino.

\- **Bien vamos –**

Los guardias que habían salido a pelear poco a poco reducían su número, Naruto y sus clones los golpeaban con gran rapidez, mientras Chojuro con hábiles movimientos de su espada hería e incapacitaba a sus rivales, las kunoichis se arrojaron a pelear también derrotando a muchos, Karin se quedó rezagada esperando ayudar con el jutsu médico.

\- **Ajajajajajaajaj, hora de la carga pesada… -** Chino estaba parada sobre el muro más alto de la fortaleza y empezaba a señalar a los atacantes, los "zombies" seguían su camino lento a través de los cuerpos y heridos que yacían en el suelo.

*Kurama*

\- **_Ten cuidado chico esos que están llegando tienen un chakra extraño. –_** _Kurama se sentó a reunir chakra natural._

Naruto envió algunos clones a atacar a los caminantes aletargados y al golpear a uno este empezó a temblar e hincharse luego explotó ocasionando una onda expansiva muy grande que golpeó a los shinobis.

\- ¿ **Qué demonios es eso? –** Kurotsuchi que estaba cerca del punto de explosión logró saltar alejándose de la explosión.

\- **Shikamaru al parecer ya salieron los humanos que explotan, espera un poco para el ataque. –** El clon de Naruto habló y todos del grupo 2 se agazaparon a esperar otra información.

\- **Ajajajajajajajaja… ahora mueran –** Chino desde lo alto hizo brillar sus ojos produciendo que muchos de los caminantes se hinchen y empiecen a explotar, Ino y Kurotsuchi hicieron una barrera de tierra que apenas y protegió al grupo del ataque.

Naruto hizo otros clones pero estos estaban en el modo sabio y los envió en medio de los "zombies"

*Kurama*

\- **_Están bajo un genjutsu chico, un chakra ajeno a ellos también los controla puede ser parte del genjutsu pero no lo sé. –_** _Kurama seguía almacenando chakra natural._

Nuevamente otra oleada de explosiones empezó y la niña seguía riendo maniáticamente viendo el campo lleno de sangre y vísceras.

\- **Escuchen atentamente, vayan y reúnanse con los otros en la primera puerta, este sitio se ha vuelto muy peligroso y yo tengo más opción de poder salir ileso. –** Naruto miraba como los caminantes se seguían acercando.

\- **No te voy a abandonar, Naruto yo te… -** Ino fue callada por Naruto.

\- **Escuchen no hay tiempo pronto estarán aquí y ninguna pared podrá resistir las explosiones a tan corta distancia… -** Todos vieron como los caminantes estaban a poco menos de 100 metros de ellos.

\- **Tiene razón, si morimos aquí fracasaremos y los otros también morirán. –** Chojuro afirmaba y cargaba su espada en la espalda.

\- **Pero… Naruto San eres un héroe y todo pero… -** Kurotsuchi se debatía en si abandonar al rubio o no.

\- **Tranquilos les prometo que estaré bien, no se olviden no estoy solo Kurama está conmigo, somos el mejor equipo ttebayo. –** Naruto sonreía animosamente haciendo que Chojuro y Kurotsuchi se calmen, Ino y Karin no estaban seguras.

\- **Más te vale regresar me oíste… no seas un estúpido. –** Karin abrazó al rubio y se juntó a los otros dos dejando sola a Ino.

\- **Naruto escúchame yo quiero decir… -** Ino tomó la mano de Naruto, pero este no la dejó continuar.

\- **Ino discúlpame, por haberme declarado sé que mereces algo mejor… pero seguimos siendo amigos. –** Naruto hiso un clon, este tomó del brazo a Ino alejándola del rubio y cuando estuvo con los otros tres desapareció en un destello naranja.

\- **Bien, entonces para disolver genjutsus masivos nada mejor que uno más grande. –** Naruto se mordió el dedo e hizo una invocación, los dos sapos ancianos aparecieron.

\- **Naruto Chan, tiempo sin verte –** El viejo sapo se alegraba al igual que la esposa de este.

\- **Escuchen ven a esos que se acercan, todos están bajo un genjutsu que los hacen explotar, ¿podemos contrarrestar eso con su "Llanto de rana"?**

 **\- Naruto Chan si los hace explotar eso quiero decir que están bajo el control del Ketsuryugan… -** El anciano sapo meditaba. - … **es extraño pensaba que ese clan estaba extinto pero sí, nuestro genjutsu los paralizara y detendrá al otro genjutsu. –** Ambos sapos afirmaron y se sentaron a concentrar energía natural.

\- **Bien yo los distraeré, voy a tratar de alejarlos si hacer que exploten más. –** Naruto salió de detrás de la pared y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta dejando a los sapos que se concentren.

\- **Ajajajajajaajaj eres un idiota, tú muerte será pronto –** Chino señalo en dirección a donde el rubio corría y la multitud de "zombies" empezaron a seguirlo.

El rayo anaranjado apareció detrás del segundo grupo quienes se asustaron al verlos llegar.

\- ¿ **Y Naruto? –** Shikamaru miraba extrañado.

\- **Nos dijo que se iba a hacer cargo de los que explotan, que pronto se reuniría con nosotros y que esperemos la señal. –** Chojuro dejaba su espada en el suelo.

Sakura regresó a ver Ino quien tenía la mirada perdida y una lágrima se le escapó.

\- **Ino… ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? –** Ino sacudió la cabeza y alejó a Sakura de ella.

\- **Naruto Chan estamos listos. –** El clon que distraía a los caminantes desapareció y Naruto salió del escondite con los sapos.

\- **Maldito! –** Chino hiso regresar a su ejército y Naruto corrió en dirección a ellos con los sapos en sus hombros.

Cuando estuvieron cerca los sapos saltaron.

\- **Senpo: Naki Kawazu –** Ambas ranas empezaron a croar fuertemente emitiendo ondas de sonido que el entrar en el oído de los caminantes los obligó a detenerse y una vez libres del primer genjutsu muchos se desmayaron por su lamentable estado físico.

\- **Gracias Pa y Ma. –** Naruto agradeció a los ancianos sapos y estos se esfumaron.

El clon que estaba con el grupo 2 dio la señal y estos empezaron a correr en dirección a la puerta principal.

Naruto que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta viendo a la niña de los ojos rojos fue sorprendido por una cadena que tomó su pierna y lo arrastraba en dirección al muro donde esta Chino.

\- **Ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder. –** Los ojos de Chino volvieron a brillar con intensidad.

 **Saludos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos, ya saben compartan, manden a fav, follow y comenten.**


	23. El dolor de un héroe

**El Dolor de un Héroe**

Naruto había sido atrapado por Nawaki el que se oculta en las sombras, este lo arrastraba en dirección de la puerta trasera.

En la puerta delantera Chouji se hizo gigante derribando de un puñetazo la puerta principal, un grupo de shinobis y civiles los recibieron.

\- **No usen jutsus de mucha potencia no queremos herir a los civiles. –** Shikamaru sacó un kunai y empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- **Shannaro! –** Sakura saltó en medio de los enemigos y dio un puñetazo que destrozó el suelo debajo de estos dejándolos inconscientes y atrapados.

Chouji fue atrapado por un grupo de shinobis pero Karui con un hábil corte los eliminó.

\- **No voy a dejar que te lastimen… digo somos equipo ¿no?... mejor olvídalo. –** La morena shinobi miró nerviosa a Chouji, este solo le sonrío y se paró junto a ella.

\- **Yo tampoco dejaré que te lastimen. –** Karui abrió los ojos de sorpresa, los días que habían navegando conoció al Akimichi y le parecía alguien "fascinante" por así decirlo. Ambos se lanzaron a atacar a sus enemigos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ino y Kurotsuchi pegaban sus palmas al suelo produciendo un sismo que hiso desestabilizar a sus enemigos, Chojuro y Shikamaru aprovecharon y los eliminaron rápidamente, Karin lanzó sus cadenas atrapando a 2 shinobis y los hiso estrellarse violentamente contra el suelo.

El rubio logró zafarse de la cadena pero sus problemas acababan de empezar, nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el cielo nocturno y una ligera lluvia empezó a caer.

\- **Suiton: Amaerare –** Chino aprovechó las gotas de agua y las convirtió en balas que descendían a toda velocidad para matar al rubio.

Este trató de escapar pero una gota le dio en el brazo rompiéndolo.

*Kurama*

\- **Tranquilo chico ya te curó, busca refugió. –** Kurama tocó con su cola al rubio activando el modo bijuu en Naruto.

\- **Gracias Kurama –** Naruto hiso 10 clones que trataron de avanzar bajo la lluvia de balas de agua, uno logró llegar a la pared y ascender los suficiente para atacar a Chino pero Nawaki salió de las sombras y lo atravesó con una garra sujeta a una cadena.

\- **No tocaras a Chino, shinobi de Konoha. –** Nawaki se paró junto a Chino y le señaló el protector en la frente a Chino.

\- **¿Dónde están los Uchihas? Responde shinobi de Konoha –** Chino empezó a gritar y perdió la concentración de su jutsu terminando la lluvia de balas.

\- **Ya no existen, y tú ¿para qué quieres a los Uchiha? –** Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a Chino.

\- **Ellos ayudaron a la destrucción de mi clan y deben morir. –** Nuevamente empezó la lluvia de balas de agua, Naruto logró refugiarse en un agujero del suelo.

\- **_Demonios está niña está loca, ¿cómo puedo acercarme? Siempre sus balas me repelen. –_** Naruto trataba de concentrarse y pensar que hacer.

*Kurama*

\- **Úsalo Naruto entra en modo Rikoudo, ya mejoraste mucho sus jutsus es hora de que explotes su potencial. –** Kurama afirmaba con la cabeza mientras estiraba su puño.

Naruto sonrió y chocó su puño con Kurama y empezó a brillar.

En la aldea los shinobis de la alianza se veían rodeados por sus adversarios

\- **Demonios llevábamos mucho tiempo atacando y nuestro chakra se acaba. –** Shikamaru retrocedía junto al grupo pensando una estrategia para salir victoriosos.

Temari saltó y envió una corriente de aire creando un tornado, los enemigos fueron empujados violentamente.

\- **Vamos que no se acaba, Naruto está peleando solo debemos avanzar. –** Temari se paraba con mirada firme mirando a sus adversarios.

Naruto ya entró en modo Rikoudo su cabello era casi rojo por completo salvo las raíces que permanecían amarillas, su rinnegan tenía destellos dorados.

\- **Bien, ahora estoy listo. –** Naruto corrió en dirección de sus contrarios, Chino y Nawaki se sorprendieron al ver la transformación del rubio.

\- **Ajajajaja ahora esto se pone interesante. –** Chino sacó una pequeña pipeta y empezó a hacer burbujas, estas fueron en dirección de Naruto.

\- **¿Qué es eso? –** Naruto fue alcanzado por una de estas y una fuerte explosión lo envió al piso. - … **es igual al jutsu de Utakata. –** Naruto se levantó y flotó cuando estuvo cerca activó su jutsu.

\- **Bansho Tenin. –** Una fuerte atmósfera empezó a jalar a Chino y Nawaki, Naruto sacó una barra negra lista para inmovilizar a Chino.

\- **No te lo permitiré. –** Nawaki se puso enfrente de Chino y fue atravesado por la barra en el abdomen causando su muerte.

\- **Maldito, te mataré… te mataré… -** Chino empezó llorar y gritar con toda la fuerza que le permitía sus pulmones.

\- **No espera fue un error, solo lo iba… -** Naruto miraba sorprendido y temblando la escena, solo tenía la intención de inmovilizarlos y ahora lo había matado.

\- **Eres igual que todos, solo somos asesinos de sangre fría ahora muere. –** Chino se alejó de Naruto y cerró sus ojos.

\- **Ketsuryu Shoten. –** De la sangre que se encontraba mezclada con el agua en el terreno donde había sido la batalla empezaron a formarse dragones rosas, cada vez se hacían más grandes.

*Kurama*

\- **Chico fue un accidente, olvida lo que te dijo la niña o ¿acaso quieres morir? Maldición reacciona! –** Kurama molesto golpeó a Naruto.

La cabeza del rubio se revolvió con las palabras de la niña.

 ** _\- ¿Acaso soy igual? –_** Naruto seguía temblando y no reaccionaba.

\- **Si dejas morir a tus amigos y a la rubia serás igual, yo sé que la amas y no importa si te rechazó o no, debes protegerla y a todos. –** Kurama gritaba esperando que reaccione el rubio.

\- **Tienes razón, debo seguir. –** Naruto sacudió su cabeza recordando a sus amigos y a Ino.

Los dragones rosas iniciaron su ataque arrojándose velozmente contra Naruto, este los esquivó y cuando estuvo en el medio de todos.

\- **Shinra Tensei! –** Los dragones rosas explotaron, la pared entera colapso junto con muchos edificios cercanos, Chino salió volando por los aires, ella cayó encima de una roca puntiaguda que la cortó por la mitad.

La distracción que causó la gran "explosión" fue aprovechada por los shinobis de la alianza que derrotaron a muchos de sus atacantes.

Naruto descendía y cuando tocó el suelo deshizo la transformación.

\- **Bien hora de reunirme con todos. –** Naruto corrió en dirección al gran edificio en el centro de la aldea.

Los shinobis de la alianza lograron vencer a sus contrincantes pero muchos huyeron.

\- **Vamos debemos reunirnos con Naruto. –** Ino empezó a correr al centro de la aldea y todos la siguieron.

\- **_¿Qué fue esa explosión? Naruto…. no… sé qué él está bien… -_** Ino corría lo más rápido que podía esperando encontrarse con el rubio.

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo al Castillo Prisionero Flotante, este se encontraba sin guardias al parecer ya no había nadie.

Naruto e Ino se encontraron y se vieron por un instante.

\- **Naruto que bueno que estas bien ¿Qué fue esa explosión? –** Shikamaru se paró en medio de los rubios.

\- **Etto… un jutsu del rival pero ya todo está bien. –** Naruto desvió la mirada y abrió la puerta del castillo.

\- **Espera! Muchos huyeron puede ser que regresen, tampoco sabemos si hay más adentro. –** Shikamaru detuvo a Naruto del hombro.

Naruto entró en modo sabio.

\- **Solo hay dos chakras adentro, uno es de Sai y el otro es desconocido no es una amenaza real, iré yo. –** Naruto disipaba el modo sabio y entró al castillo.

\- **Bien Naruto nosotros nos quedaremos afuera haciendo guardia. –** Shikamaru ordenó a todos y se pusieron en posición de guardia.

\- **Yo también iré. –** Ino entró junto a Naruto al castillo.

\- **Ino no, es peligroso no debes… -** Naruto trató de cerrarle el paso.

\- **Esa no es tu decisión Uzumaki, yo sé cuidarme sola. –** Ino lo apartó con fuerza y empezó a correr Naruto la siguió adentrándose dentro del castillo.

Luego de correr y de deambular por el castillo llegaron a una gran sala y vieron que al final de unas escaleras blancas se encontraba Sai de pie con una mirada perdida.

Naruto e Ino trataron de hablar con él pero fueron atacados por sus animales de tinta.

\- **Debo proteger al Amo. –** Sai seguía mandando sus dibujos a atacar a los rubios, ellos se acercaron más y él empezó a atacarlos con un fuerte taijutsu.

\- **Naruto vete, encuentra a ese tal "Amo" y derrótalo, Sai está bajo un genjutsu yo me haré cargo. –** Sai fue alejado por un golpe de Ino.

\- ¿ **Desde cuándo puedes usar la fuerza de Obaachan? –** Naruto vio asombrado a Ino y su nueva fuerza descomunal.

\- **Ella me enseñó ahora muévete, entre más rápido te vayas y lo venzas el genjutsu terminará. –** Ino se puso en guardia y fue a atacar a Sai, Naruto subió la escalera y se dirigió a la puerta al final del corredor.

Naruto rompió la puerta e ingresó una habitación completamente oscura apenas y veía sus manos.

\- **Bienvenido a mi castillo Naruto Uzumaki. –** Una voz que parecía venir de todas partes lo alertó.

\- **¿Quién eres tú? Muéstrate –** Naruto trataba de ver y movía sus manos tratando de tocar algo.

\- **Soy el "Amo" mi nombre es Gengo, dime ¿que te trae a mis dominios? y más importante ¿por qué acabaron con mis subordinados? –** La voz parecía que estaba cerca y a la vez parecía que se alejaba.

\- **Ustedes han estado robando y secuestrando a civiles y shinobis de todas las aldeas. –** Naruto caminaba en la oscuridad pero parecía que no avanzaba.

\- **Ya veo así que optaron por asesinar a todos y no sentarse a hablar con nosotros. –** La voz retumbaba en la cabeza de Naruto haciéndolo sentirse mareado.

\- **¿Por qué deberíamos hablar con ustedes? Son criminales. –** Naruto gritó y trataba de controlar su mareo.

\- **Simple nosotros robábamos por necesidad y los de los secuestros… llamémoslo "daños colaterales" –** La voz empezó a reír y a la vez dejó de retumbar en la cabeza del rubio.

\- **¿Por qué dices daños colaterales? No es tan simple como eso, son personas. –** Naruto estaba enfadado y solo quería golpear al dueño de esa voz.

\- **Así llaman las grandes naciones a los problemas que han enfrentado las aldeas pequeñas durante las guerras, siempre las aldeas pequeñas terminan siendo arrasadas, saqueadas o desaparecidas porque se convierten en campos de batalla para que ustedes demuestren su "poder"; Chino la niña que matataste buscaba a los Uchihas para vengarse al parecer ellos aniquilarón a su clan. –** La voz empezó a reír burlona.

\- **Pero eso se acabó ahora vivimos en paz y nunca más habrá guerras, Los Uchihas ya no existen no hay ninguno… –** Naruto sintió que la voz estaba frente a él aunque cuando extendió sus brazos no sintió nada.

\- **Sí ya sé tú mataste al último y no seas ingenuo, el sistema shinobi se basa en el asesinato, venganza y traición sin eso no son nada. –** La voz ahora venía de la espalda de Naruto.

\- **No es cierto! Los shinobis nos hacemos fuertes para proteger a los que nos importan. –** Naruto se quedó quieto tratando de enfocar la fuente de la voz.

\- **Y al final te quedas con la princesa ¿verdad? deja de mentirte a ti mismo, el mundo no es ese hermoso cuento donde todo siempre termina bien, nosotros por ejemplo empezamos a robar y secuestrar porque nuestras misiones han disminuido drásticamente, los ingresos por ende también y ya no podemos mantener a los shinobis ni a la aldea… -** La voz empezó a hacer eco, aturdiendo a Naruto. - … **a pasado 1 año con unos cuantos meses desde que la paz se instauró y muchas aldeas ven como sus economías caen en picada, dime Naruto ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Konoha? No creo que mucho ¿quizás 5 años? Al final tendrán que volver a atacarse para mantener su poder militar, económico y en general a todo su sistema. –** Naruto empezó a sentir una fuerte jaqueca.

\- **Si quieres paz podemos alcanzarla, únete a mí y dominaremos al mundo… -** Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas sujetando su cabeza, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. - … **un solo sistema, una unidad verdadera y solo nosotros controlaremos al mundo, así tendremos una paz real. –** Naruto con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie.

\- **Mientes! Eso no es diferente al Tsukuyomi Infinito. –** La cabeza de Naruto dejó de dolerle.

\- **¿Qué es lo que quieres? Naruto, te ofrezco conseguir paz, tu poder puede hacer cosas maravillosas… -** La voz se situó en algún punto en frente de Naruto. - … **o ¿es que quieres algo más? tu rinnegan te puede dar lo que quieras… -** Una luz intensa se formó frente a Naruto, una sombra grande se pudo ver tenuemente. - … **quizás alcanzar lo que nunca tuviste, ¿Qué te parece ... –** La luz empezó moverse y tomó la forma de Kushina y Minato. - … **amor de tus padres? los podemos traer de vuelta.**

 **\- Ven Naruto Chan –** Kushina se arrodilló y abrió los brazos invitándolo a que la abracé.

\- **Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti, sé que serás un gran Hokage. –** Minato le sonreía cariñosamente mientras con su mano lo llamaba.

 **\- ¿Que te parecería traer de vuelta a tu Sensei? –** Jiraya salía de atrás de Minato y ponía la mano sobre el hombro del Yondaime.

\- **Mejor juntemoslos con Sasuke, que la familia este completa ajajajaja. –** La voz ser acercó tanto que Naruto pudó sentirla en su oído derecho, por impulso lanzó un golpe pero no conectó con nada.

Sasuke se paraba junto Kushina y el pequeño Naruto tomaba la forma de su actual cuerpo, Sasuke y Naruto chocarón sus puños y sonreían amistosamente.

Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

 **Saludos:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, yo sé que mucho digo que pronto habrá el lemon pero paciencia pronto habrá, ya saben compartir, denle a follow, fav y comenten.**


	24. El deseo de un héroe

**El deseo de un** **Héroe**

Naruto seguía arrodillando dejando salir sus lágrimas ante la visión de sus padres, sensei y su mejor amigo.

\- **NO, NO, NO… ellos ya están muertos y su deseo fue un nuevo mundo con paz verdadera… -** Naruto se levantó del piso y agarró su banda de Konoha. - … **nunca traicionaría a mi aldea y a los otros Shinobis. –** Naruto sonreía seguro de sus palabras y su dolor de cabeza se había disipado.

\- **Tú no, pero ellos… ¿ya olvidaste? Toda Konoha te odiaba, te maltrataba y al final todo esto cambio y ¿sabes por qué? –** La voz nuevamente se alejaba del rubio y este empezaba a tener flashes de su niñez acompañados de mareos.

\- **Eso… ya paso y no lo harán. –** Naruto respiraba pesadamente su cabeza empezaba a dar mil vueltas obligándolo a arrodillarse.

\- **Dejame decirte que cuando ya no les seas útil te diran adiós, para ti fue mejor que mataste al Uchiha, te aseguró que luego de todo lo que hizó hubiera pasado esto… –** Jiraya, Minato y Kushina desaparecieron dejando solo a Sasuke, este cambio de vestuario, ahora portaba el gorro y capa del Hokage.

*Sasuke*

\- **Naruto estás exiliado de Konoha, el consejo de ancianos, los civiles y shinobis consideramos que eres un monstruo y un peligro para todos… -** Sasuke le daba la espalda Naruto y lo regresó a ver lleno de odio y asco. - … **te odiamos Naruto Uzumaki. –** El Uchiha caminó unos pasos y desapareció junto con el brillo.

\- **JA! Seguro tu creador te hubiera apuñalado por la espalda dándole el título de Hokage a Sasuke, pero es hora de que abras los ojos a tu dichoso sueño–** La voz ahora venía de algún punto sobre Naruto.

\- **Si llegas a ser Hokage debes obligatoriamente velar por la seguridad y bienestar de tu aldea, debes estar encima y delante de los demás en todos los aspectos, eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano necesitaras expandirte, quitar lo de los otros para crecer, sino buscas expansión todo morirá y perecerá. –** La voz retumbaba por todo el espacio y la oscuridad parecía ser más penetrante.

\- **Pero no cargues con la culpa, todas las aldeas pasarán por lo mismo así que ¿para qué sufrir? Mira Naruto acaso ¿hay algo que quieras? Eres joven impulsivo y muy enérgico… déjame pensar… ya sé. -**

El brillo volvió a aparecer sin embargo no aparecía nada.

\- **Ese amor no correspondido de tu juventud, toda dispuesta para ti… -** Del brillo Sakura emergió completamente desnuda, esto produjo que el corazón de Naruto se aceleré.

Sakura empezó a lanzar miradas coquetas y provocadoras mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

\- **Sa… Sakura Chan… no esto… -** Naruto balbuceaba mientras Sakura se acercaba junto a él.

\- **Naruto… ya olvidé a Sasuke y te prefiero a ti… ven conmigo… -** Sakura llegó a donde estaba Naruto tomando su rostro mientras guiñaba un ojo.

\- **Mirame y dime que no me deseas Naruto. –** Sakura se alejó del rubio y empezó a pasar sus manos por sus pequeños pechos mientras mantenía la mirada fija invitándolo a que la siga viendo.

\- **Naruto quiero que seas el primero… solo seré tuya. –** Sakura empezaba a acariciar su clítoris con una mano mientras con la otra llamaba a Naruto para que se acerqué.

La voz empezó a retumbar dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

\- **¿Qué te parece? Ella es perfecta, simpática, buen cuerpo y lo mejor deseosa solo de ti. –** Naruto seguía viendo como Sakura coquetamente acariciaba su cuerpo y le mandaba besos.

\- **Pero no es suficiente, es decir solo una mujer no satisfacera el deseo de un héroe. –** Del brillo una mujer con grandes senos, cabello largo y ojos perlados hacía su aparición completamente desnuda.

\- **Naruto Kun no me mires, es… es… muy vergonzó. –** Hinata trataba de tapar sus senos con un brazo y su intimidad con el otro, solo conseguía que sus senos se vean más grandes.

\- **Pero si quieres puedes tenerme Naruto Kun, siempre te he estado esperando… pero se gentil. –** Hinata dejó de taparse mostrándose totalmente desnuda, ella empezó a caminar en dirección del rubio y cuando llegó a él tomó su mano e hiso que le acaricie un pecho.

\- **Hi… Hinata no esta bien… -** Naruto estaba apunto de un colapso, su presión sanguínea parecía agolparse en su cerebro provocándole entumecimientos.

\- **Naruto Kun por favor dejamé complacerte solo seré tuya, incluso aceptaré compartirte y… -** Hinata se alejó de Naruto y caminó junto a Sakura.

\- … **lo haré con la que tu quieras. –** Hinata empezó a besar a Sakura, ella correspondió el beso y empezaron frotar y explorar sus cuerpos.

\- **Otra mujer perfecta, hermosa, excelente cuerpo, algo tímida pero siempre lo he dicho entre más calladas más pervertidas, ¿Qué piensas Naruto? solo únete a mí y tendrás todo esto. –** La voz nuevamente estaba del lado derecho de Naruto y por un instante sintió como tocó su hombro.

\- **Pero obvio se necesita experiencia aquí, miralas… -** Hinata y Sakura acariciaban sus cuerpo de forma vehemente y se besaban casi comiéndose las bocas. - … **ambas sensuales, sexys y deseosas pero necesitan que alguien ponga orden entre ellas y les dé tips de cómo complacerte. –** Del brillo salía Tsunade mientras caminaba orgullosamente sus grandes pechos bailaban al compás de sus pasos.

\- **No me digas Naruto que nunca me deseaste… -** Tsunade caminaba sensualmente y cuando llegó a donde estaba Naruto le lamió una oreja mientras ponía la mano sobre su pene. - … **y aunque me digas que no, esto te delata… -** Tsunade acariciaba el pene del rubio sobre el pantalón mientras susurraba a su oído. - … **todo cuanto quieras lo haré, si quieres que lo haga con mi boca, con mis senos, manos, a la antigüita o… -** Tsunade se alejó de Naruto mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. - … **todo lo que hayas leído en el "Icha Icha" lo haré, también le ensañaré a ellas y obvio podrás vernos en el proceso solo tienes que aceptar. –** Tsunade se acercó al dúo de kunoichis quienes sudaban y gemían llenando la habitación con sus gritos de placer, cuando Tsunade llegó se paró entre ellas separándolas, cada una tomó un pecho de Tsunade empezando a lamer y morder cada seno.

\- **Bueno dejémoslas por un momento necesitan bueno… privacidad ¿me entiendes? –** La voz empezó a reír mientras Naruto tuvó que sentarse por su mareo, él no pudo apartar la vista del espectáculo de las tres, Hinata besaba desesperadamente a Tsunade mientras ella acariciaba los pezones de la Hyuga y Sakura estaba arrodillada frente a Tsunade lamiendo su entrepierna, luego levantó una de las piernas de la Senju y la puso sobre su hombro dándole espacio para poder lamer toda la intimidad de Tsunade.

\- **No, no, no es… -** Naruto apenas y podía mantenerse sentado trataba de disipar su mente.

\- ¿ **Suficiente? Me sorprendes muchacho pronto y superaras a Jiraiya, pero está bien no te voy a juzgar, no puedo, ni me interesa juntos conseguiremos esto y más… -** La voz fue interrumpida por el grito de Hinata, ahora ella era cargada con sus piernas abiertas por Tsunade, Sakura lamía y chupaba la intimidad de la Hyuga. -… ¿ **ves? Realmente fantástico muchacho, pero tu corazón es como una laguna de agua cristalina, puedo ver el fondo y sé que hay más. –** Nuevamente la luz que apenas iluminaba la habitación empezó a brillar con intensidad.

\- **Mira ya llegó la principal, esto si te gustará, la perfección y delicadeza de una flor de primavera. –** Ino hacía su entrada, su largo cabello cenizo se mesía con cada movimiento que hacía la Yamanaka, sus pechos se balanceaban con cada paso de la rubia y su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo pero sus ojos mostraban decisión y deseo.

\- **Mejor los dejó solos, Naruto es hora que cumplas con tu deseo. –** La voz parecía alejarse y dejar de escucharse tras un eco.

\- **Mirame amor, soy toda tuya no hay momento en que no piense en ti, te necesito Naruto quiero que estés junto a mí y dentro de mí. –** Ino guiñó un ojo a Naruto mientras se acercaba.

\- **Ino esto no es real… yo sé que no. –** Naruto se levantó de golpe y trató de sobreponerse al mareo.

\- **¿Por qué Naruto? ¿No me deseas? ¿Las prefieres a ellas? –** Ino abrazaba a Naruto y acariciaba su espalda, a la vez frotaba su desnudo cuerpo en Naruto.

\- **No es eso… yo… -** Ino interrumpió a un Naruto con un beso profundo haciendo que ambas lenguas se encuentren y acaricien.

\- **Entonces… ¿quieres más a ellas que a mí? –** Ino se alejó de Naruto enfadada mientras señaló al trío que seguía acariciándose, esta vez Sakura era cargada por Tsunade mientras Hinata la lamía.

\- **Si tú quieres eso, yo lo haré pero no quiero perder tu cariño, no soportaría saber que quieres a alguien más que a mí. –** Ino caminó en dirección al trío, pero Naruto la tomó del brazo evitando que se vaya.

\- **Ino… yo… yo…. TE AMO! –** Naruto gritó con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata desaparecieron, Ino solo sonrío para luego desvanecerse.

La oscuridad desapareció dejando a Naruto en una habitación muy lujosa, él estaba parado frente a una especie de trono donde se distinguía la figura de un hombre alto sentado.

*Kurama*

\- **Maldita sea chico! Hasta que al fín, estuve más de una hora tratando de sacarte del genjutsu y no reaccionabas. –** Kurama gritaba enfadado en el subconsciente del rubio.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a leer mi nueva historia "Naruto/Zero el Dragón Ascendente de la Nube" búsquenla en mí perfil, créanme la van a disfrutar mucho.**

 **Se despide La Bestia.**


	25. Una Visita Inesperada

**Una visita sorpresiva.**

En La Aldea de la Cortina Naruto e Ino se adentraron al Castillo Prisionero Flotante lugar de la guarida y residencia de Gengo que era más conocido como "El Amo".

En el salón Ino y Sai tenían un gran enfrentamiento sin embargo la rubia estaba cansada, afuera sus compañeros se preocuparon y decidieron entrar a ayudar.

\- **Chosin Giga. –** Sai sacó un pergamino y de este dos humanoides gigantes salieron y empezaron a atacar a Ino.

Ino empezó a retroceder pero pronto fue acorralada por los gigantes.

 **\- Doton: Doryuso –** Ino empezó a formar las mismas lanzas con las que atacó la puerta trasera hace unas horas, solo pudo destruir a uno de los gigantes y vio como Sai tenía su espada corta lista para matarla.

\- **Ansatsu Jutsu –** Sai se disponía a usar la técnica de asesinato de Raíz pero fue parado por la espada de Karui quien bloqueó el ataque, Chouji lo golpeó mandándolo contra la pared.

 **\- ¿Estas bien Ino? –** Las sombras del jutsu de Shikamaru atravesaron al gigante destruyéndolo.

\- **Si, gracias por poco y muero. –** Ino respiraba agitada mientras se arrimaba a la pared.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gengo.

\- **Me sorprendes Naruto, eres el primero que ha logrado salir de mi genjutsu por su voluntad propia… ja un shinobi admirable. –** Gengo se levantaba revelando su rostro.

\- **¿Cómo te atreviste a usar a mis padres, ero sennin y a Sasuke? –** Naruto miraba con furia a Gengo sin embargo este solo sonreía.

\- **Te he mostrado lo que deseas Naruto, vamos todo está en tu corazón y como te dije… eres un pozo de aguas cristalinas. –** Gengo daba la espalda a Naruto mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

\- **Sabes Naruto es una lástima, ahora que moriré esta aldea quedará a la deriva… sola y sin esperanza. –** Gengo seguía viendo la ventana.

\- **Estarán mejor sin ti, un asesino, mentiroso y manipulador. –** Naruto miraba con odio a Gengo.

\- **¿Y tú que eres? Mataste a Sasuke, Nowaki y a la pequeña Chino, no te creas superior solo porque consideras que estas del lado "bueno" Naruto… -** Gengo lo regresaba a ver con cierta frialdad. - … **siempre los vencedores aseguran que los otros son los malos y ellos los grandes salvadores. –** Gengo caminaba en dirección a un librero.

\- **Solo mira lo que ustedes hicieron hoy, tomaron por asalto una pequeña aldea, mataron a algunos de sus aldeanos y shinobis… -** Gengo sacó un pergamino del tamaño de su mano. -… **y cuando regresen a sus hogares dirán que son héroes. –** Gengo lanzó el pergamino a las manos de Naruto. -… **eso lo tenía la pelirroja que ahora está con ustedes, no pudimos abrirlo así que mejor es devolverlo, escúchame Naruto no me voy a entregar y tampoco seré prisionero… -** Gengo regresó a sentarse en su trono. - … **solo quiero que pienses en esto: pronto las aldeas pequeñas se verán sumergidas en la pobreza y desesperación, surgirán caudillos y provocarán guerras civiles para tratar de salvar algo para los suyos… -** Gengo empezó a reír burlonamente mientras desenvainaba una espada corta. - … **pronto la inmundicia se tomará las grandes naciones Naruto y adivina que… tú gran héroe de Konoha y del mundo ajajajajaja tendrás la manos llenas de sangre ajajajajajaja… todo será tu culpa por crear un mundo sin bases en un mar de sangre. –** Gengo clavó su espada en su pecho perforando su corazón cayendo muerto al instante.

En el salón Sai quien había sido atrapado por las sombras de Shikamaru se había estado sacudiendo frenéticamente hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Han pasado 2 meses desde que el equipo de la alianza regresó victorioso del País del Silencio, la alianza shinobi formó un grupo de consejeros para ayudar a la restauración de la Aldea de la Cortina.

En el hospital de Konoha Ino y Sakura se encontraban en los vestidores empezando su turno nocturno.

\- **…y entonces Chouji ahora pasa yendo y viniendo de Kumogakure parece que tiene algo con Karui. –** Ino se colocaba la larga bata blanca.

\- **¿Quién diría que encontraría pareja? –** Sakura sonreía mientras caminaba junto a Ino saliendo de los vestidores.

\- **Bueno "hay de todo en la viña del señor" jeje. –** Ambas empezaron a reír burlonamente mientras llegaban a la estación de enfermeras.

\- **Ya Ino dime ¿Cómo te va con Naruto? no mientas que ya lo confesaste. –** Sakura sonreía maliciosamente mientras golpeaba con su codo el costado de la rubia.

\- **No lo he visto, bueno más bien no he hablado con él desde que regresamos de la misión, debe estar ocupado o qué sé yo. –** Ino revisaba las carpetas tratando de disimular su tristeza por el nulo contacto con el rubio desde que él le dijo que sean solo amigos.

\- **Bueno ahora es profesor de taijutsu y también ayuda en cada misión tonta, creo que Tsunade Sama lo manda a hacer cosas así para que no esté aburrido. –** Sakura e Ino salían de la estación de enfermeras con los archivos de pacientes.

\- **A mí me gusta eso de él, es el shinobi más poderoso del mundo pero anda feliz de niñero y haciendo misiones tontas, nunca deja de sonreír. –** Ino se sonrojó un poco cosa que Sakura pudo ver y empezó a sonreír.

\- **Debes actuar pronto o te lo van a quitar Ino. –** Sakura fingía ver los archivos médicos mientras esperaba la reacción de la rubia.

\- **¿A qué te refieres? Frentona. –** Los celos provocaron en Ino una reacción iracunda pero Sakura solo sonrío para evitar burlarse de ella.

\- ¿ **No te has dado cuenta el ejercito de fans que tiene? Siempre lo llenan de regalos, lo invitan a comer y demás… -** Sakura dejó caer una carpeta la recogió y continúo. - … **pronto la misma Hinata regresará mejor que hagas algo sino… -** Sakura no pudo terminar.

\- ¿ **Terminaré como tú? –** Ino salió corriendo con sus registros dejando sola a Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos.

En el departamento del rubio esté se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto a muchos rollos, él se había dedicado en sus tiempos libres a transcribir los rollos que había encontrado en Uzushiogakure.

\- **Karin prometiste ayudarme con esto… -** Naruto se acostaba pesadamente en el suelo mientras Karin se paraba en la puerta poniéndose una chaqueta con el logo Uzumaki en ella.

\- **Lo siento Naruto Kun, tengo una cita jeje. –** Karin salía del departamento azotando la puerta.

*Kurama*

\- **Chico ¿sigues pensando en lo que te dijo Gengo verdad? -** Kurama había despertado y se sentaba a conversar con el rubio.

\- **Bueno es que en parte tiene razón, Tsunade Obaachan dice que la aldea cada vez pierde más dinero y Gaara también me ha dicho lo mismo. –** Naruto miraba con desanimó el piso.

\- **Pero tranquilo chico, pronto encontrarán una manera de resolver esto y cuando tú seas Hokage también encontraras la solución, ahora haz unos clones y sigue escribiendo. –** Kurama se volvió a acostar dejando a Naruto transcribir los pergaminos.

Pasada la media noche el rubio dormía tranquilamente en la cama, Karin había llegado hace poco al departamento que compartía con el rubio desde el día que la rescató del grupo de Gengo.

Karin se había alistado para dormir y cuando vio al rubio en la cama no quiso despertarlo solo se quedó mirando como dormía.

*Karin*

\- **_Naruto Kun, lástima que las pruebas de ADN revelarán que somos primos directos, si no hubiera sido así ¿te habrías fijado en mí? ¿Pudiéramos haber restaurado el clan tú y yo?... –_** Karin dio pasos chiquitos alrededor de la cama. - **_…claro que hubiera tenido que compartirte con más mujeres, no me hubiera gustado eso mucho… -_** Karin levantó las cobijas y se acostó junto al rubio. - … ** _o tal vez sí, no lo sé… tampoco quiero jugar con los sentimientos de Sai es agradable, algo frío pero no como Sasuke. –_** El rubio había girado y ahora le daba la cara a Karin _. -_ _ **…Naruto Kun será mejor que dejé de vivir aquí pronto tendré el dinero suficiente… -**_ Karin sintió como Naruto puso una mano en su cadera provocando que de un gemido ahogado. - **_…creo que con un beso robado no hará daño a nadie ¿verdad?... –_** Karin se acercó a Naruto y juntó sus labios junto a los de él _. –_ _ **Bueno que tú hayas sido mi primer beso es suficiente. –**_ Karin sonreía mientras se daba la vuelta dando la espalda a Naruto. - **_…bueno descansa Narut… -_** Naruto la había abrazado pero agarró uno de sus pechos y se acercó a su oreja paralizando a la pelirroja.

\- **Ino… te am… -** Naruto se dio vuelta dando la espalda a Karin.

\- **_Bueno también sé que tu corazón ya tiene dueña buenas noches Naruto Kun. –_** Karin sonrió y se quedó dormida profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente un anciano de avanzada edad con el cabello largo pedía hablar con la Hokage.

\- **Tsunade Sama un anciano y sus dos acompañantes deseando verla. –** Shizune entraba a la oficina de la Hokage y accidentalmente chocó con Kakashi provocando que ambos se sonrojen.

\- **Diles que pasen Shizune. –** La Hokage sonreía cómplice.

El anciano entró junto a sus acompañantes.

\- **Tsunade siempre tan joven como siempre, podría decir que me das envidia. –** El anciano caminaba ágilmente para alguien de su edad.

\- ¿ **Orochimaru que te ha pasado? –** Tsunade lo miraba con asombro, el aspecto del Sannin era deplorable.

\- **Bueno yo tengo que reflejar la edad que tengo, a todos nos agarra el tiempo jeje –** Orochimaru tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de la Hokage.

\- **Ya veo y dime ¿para qué has venido? –** Tsunade despedía son su mano a Kakashi y Shizune que salían de la oficina de la Hokage.

\- **Voy a ir directo al punto Tsunade, como puedes ver el extenso uso de mi jutsu de inmortalidad tiene un precio… -** Orochimaru sonreía maliciosamente su mirada no había cambiado con los años. - … **pero ahora ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo volver a buscar un recipiente, así que vengo a pedir que me dejes morir en la aldea. –** Orochimaru sonreía tranquilamente mientras Tsunade lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- **No entiendo Orochimaru, tanto odiabas a Konoha que querías destruirla y ahora ¿quieres morir aquí? -** Tsunade miraba a ambos acompañantes y al mismo Orochimaru sin embargo no notó ninguna intención oculta.

\- **Creo que la vejez y la misma idea de morir me pone nostálgico, tranquila no planeó nada si así lo piensas solo quiero ser enterrado junto a mis padres y ya… -** Orochimaru se levantaba de la silla y caminó en dirección a sus acompañantes. - … **también rendirle respetos a mi mejor estudiante y con eso podré estar en paz. –** Orochimaru se apoyó en el hombro de Juugo.

\- **¿Cuánto tiempo? –** Tsunade miraba distraídamente unas hojas.

\- **2 meses a lo mucho 3 Tsunade, vamos no seas rencorosa por los viejos tiempos. –** Orochimaru trataba de ser amable pero su semblante seguía provocando terror.

\- ¿ **No te importa que un Anbu te persiga todos los días? –** Tsunade regresó a ver al trío y señaló a los otros dos.

\- **¿Y ellos dos también se van a quedar? –** La Hokage desenrollaba un pergamino y empezaba a escribir en él.

\- **No ellos vendrán solo cuando ya me haya ido. –** Suigetsu y Juugo afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- **Toma Orochimaru, aquí la autorización de tu estadía… -** Tsunade se levantó y empezó a buscar en su archivador unos documentos. - … **y esto es el título de propiedad de la casa de tus padres, ¿si recuerdas dónde está? –** Tsunade entregó los papeles al viejo Sannin.

\- **No me esperaba tanta generosidad para serte sincero Tsunade. –** Orochimaru tomó los papeles.

\- **Naruto nos ha ablandado el corazón a todos, si eso es todo puedes retirarte. –** La Hokage volvió a su asiento y vio cómo se marcha el Sannin junto a sus acompañantes.

\- **_Finalmente regresó a la aldea, Jiraiya. –_** Tsunade sonreía mientras empezaba a revisar nuevamente documentos.

De regresó al hospital Ino y Sakura se alistaban para regresar a sus hogares luego de un turno demoledor.

Ambas evitaban verse luego de su altercado la noche anterior, Ino tomó valor.

\- **Sakura, disculpa por lo de antes es que me siento frustrada es decir… bueno tú sabes. –** Sakura la regresó a ver enfadada se acercó a ella.

\- **Escúchame Inopuerca sino vas en este preciso instante a hablar con Naruto, no te perdonaré nada. –** Sakura arrinconaba a Ino contra un casillero en ese instante entró Karin para su turno en el hospital.

\- **¿Están practicando para restaurar el clan Uzumaki? Cuidado mi primo es algo… hiperactivo ajajaja. –** Karin sonreía con malicia viendo como las 2 kunoichis se separaron sonrojadas.

En la Academia las clases habían empezado, el grupo que tenía que entrenar con Naruto ya estaba realizando estiramientos mientras Naruto los supervisaba.

\- **Vamos más energía, deben mantener su cuerpo ágil, flexible y fuerte para las misiones, la base de un buen shinobi es su formación ttebayo. –** Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro tratando de ignorar a las estudiantes que se agolpaban en las ventanas para gritarle de todo, muchas incluso decían cosas que sonrojaban al rubio.

*Ino*

\- **_Ahora si Naruto Uzumaki, no importa nada vamos a volver a hablar como siempre y luego…. Bueno luego veremos qué pasa. –_** Ino ingresaba al campo de entrenamiento de la Academia con fuego en sus ojos, se acercó al rubio y lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- **Escúchame Naruto, ya estoy cansada que me ignores o te escondas de mí, vamos a volver a entrenar, hablar y salir a comer ramen ¿me entendiste? –** Ino levantaba a Naruto.

\- **Ha ha hai! Ino… -** Naruto con el rostro azul del miedo afirmaba tratando de zafarse de la rubia. - **…pero estoy en clase luego conversamos ¿te parece? –** Ino dejó a Naruto, afirmó con la cabeza y salió con una sonrisa triunfal, cientos de miradas de las chicas de la academia la fulminaban pero eso solo hacía que ella camine con más orgullo.

Al caer la noche el rubio transformado en Iruka caminaba en dirección a la florería Yamanaka, luego de que terminaron las clases en la Academia había ido al hospital a buscar a Ino pero Karin le dijo que había estado en el turno nocturno y que tendría unos días libres.

\- **Iruka San, Bienvenido en que puedo… -** La mamá de Ino no pudo terminar de hablar pues Naruto deshizo la transformación.

\- **Disculpe por la transformación pero no puedo caminar tranquilo por la aldea con tantas atenciones… -** La mamá de Ino solo sonrío, ella ya sabía a qué se refería. - … **disculpe ¿Ino está aquí? –**

\- **Naruto San es bueno verte y sí esta espérame un minuto. –** Ella camino en dirección a la trastienda y regresó en unos minutos con una Ino sonrojada.

\- **Aquí esta, Naruto no la lleves tarde a casa. –** La mamá de Ino regresó a la trastienda dejando a los rubios solos.

\- **Ino ¿quieres ir a pasear? –** Naruto algo sonrojado miraba a unas flores en un costado de la tienda.

\- **Si vamos! –** Ino tomó el brazo del rubio y ambos salieron de la florería.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño restaurante de la aldea, Orochimaru junto a Suigetsu y Juugo conversaban con Karin.

\- **¿Entonces qué me dices Karin? –** Orochimaru tenía una risa siniestra mientras ofrecía un pergamino a Karin.

\- **Está bien acepto. –** Karin tomaba el pergamino y lo guardó rápidamente mientras el mesero llegaba con las órdenes.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capitulo será más largo.**

 **Había pensado en convertirlo en Harem incluyendo a Karin en la relación pero desistí de la idea.**

 **Comenten, puntúen, compartan y para los fanáticos de los "Naruinos" pronto tendré una historia corta pero muy buena pero no será de ninjas, no olviden de visitar también mi otro fanfic: Naruto/Zero el Dragón ascendente de la Nube.**

 **La Bestia.**


	26. Rasengan

**Rasengan**

Luego de que Naruto visitó la florería e Ino aceptará su invitación, los rubios estuvieron caminando por la aldea causando celos en todas las admiradoras que ahora el rubio tenía sin embargo ellas no se atrevieron a interrumpir a la pareja.

Por su parte Karin había llegado al departamento y guardaba el pergamino que Orochimaru le había entregado en la cena.

\- **Bueno con esto solucionó mis problemas, por otro lado debería insistir con Sakura sino esto debería ser eliminado. –** Karin tenía el pergamino que Gengo le entregó al rubio antes de suicidarse.

En la residencia Haruno parecía ser otra noche de insomnio para Sakura, ella desde que tuvo una charla con Karin y escuchó la propuesta de la pelirroja no había conciliado el sueño en muchas ocasiones.

Los rubios ingresaron a un local de té, pidieron una jarra de té dulce con una orden de dangos.

\- **Ino, quería pedirte perdón por haberme alejado de ti tan bruscamente, somos amigos y… -** Ino silenció a Naruto con una bolita de dango.

\- **Mejor olvidemos eso, empecemos de nuevo ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a entrenar en las mañanas de nuevo? Voy a mover mis turnos en el hospital para la tarde. –** Ino tomó un poco de té mientras Naruto solo sonreía.

\- **Bien pero será temprano, recuerda que tengo que dar clases. –** Ahora Naruto ponía una bolita de dango en la comisura de los labios de la rubia.

\- **Está bien, pero tengo una condición Uzumaki y si no la cumples no hay trato… –** Ino miró seriamente al rubio. - … **quiero aprender el rasengan. –** Ino sirvió té en la taza del rubio.

\- **Bien! –** Ambos afirmaron con su cabeza y siguieron conversando de cosas triviales como Chouji y Karui la chica de Kumogakure, la relación de Shikamaru y Temari también fue tratada por los rubios, él también le contó que Karin solía salir con Sai cosa que a Ino le sorprendió debido a que pensó que Sai terminaría virgen, cuando ella dijo eso ambos estallaron en risas finalmente debatieron sobre Kakashi quien estaba comprometido con Shizune y Anko por el "Acta de Restauración de Clanes" y aunque Ino se mostró a favor porque sabía que ambas lo amaban sinceramente agradeció a todos los cielos de que el rubio estuviera en contra.

Después de unas cuantas horas Naruto dejó a la rubia en su casa y se dirigió al departamento al llegar vio a Karin dormida en la cama, él preparó su futon en el piso y luego de unos minutos también cayó profundamente dormido.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente en Konoha, la mayor noticia de la que se hablaba era de la boda de Kakashi con sus dos prometidas Anko y Shizune, por su parte Naruto e Ino seguían entrenando en las mañanas y aunque al principio le costó a Ino aprender el rasengan finalmente lo consiguió y ahora intentaba darle una naturaleza.

Orochimaru por su parte oficializó a Karin como su heredera ante el consejo de Konoha, con anterioridad le había entregado los documentos de propiedad de la casa de sus padres y ella se mudó a vivir junto a él.

Ino y Naruto luego de su entrenamiento ingresaban al departamento del rubio, él le había pedido ayuda y claro ella aceptó.

\- **Bien Ino necesito que me ayudes con esto. –** Naruto guio al cuarto a la rubia quien vio muchos pergaminos amontonados por todo el sitio.

\- **¿Qué es todo esto Naruto? –** La rubia tomaba algunos pergaminos y los abría, algunos se veían nuevos y recientemente escritos con una excelente caligrafía.

\- **Bueno cuando fue a Uzushiogakure encontré estos pergaminos sellados en una biblioteca en la desolada aldea, todos estos son conocimientos, jutsus e historias de los Uzumakis. –** El rubio tomaba un pergamino bastante grande y grueso. – **Y pues los estoy transcribiendo para conservar su conocimiento. –** El rubio se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa e invitó a la rubia para que lo acompañé.

\- **¿Por qué no los dejas a cargo en la biblioteca del Hokage? –** Ino miraba muchos pergaminos nuevos y los revisaba con detalle, algunos tenían caligrafías distintas pero muy estilizadas y claras.

\- **Los originales planeo regresarlos y dejarlos en Uzushiogakure, creo que sería mejor que estén allá y las reproducciones dejarlas aquí en Konoha –** Naruto sacó un juego de pinceles y algunos frascos de tinta.

\- **¿Quieres que te ayude a transcribirlos? –** Ino tomó un pincel pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- **No, quiero que me ayudes a llevar los primeros que están listos a la biblioteca del Hokage, estos pergaminos… -** Naruto puso una mano en el pergamino gigante que tenía. - … **solo se abren con sangre Uzumaki mira. –** Naruto mordió su pulgar y esparció sangre sobre el filo del pergamino y luego de que una tenue luz lo ilumine se abrió.

\- **Estos últimos meses junto a Karin y mis clones hemos estado transcribiéndolos, ya no faltan muchos. –** Ino miraba la increíble cantidad de pergaminos y se dio cuenta de la razón de la poca presencia del rubio en la aldea por las tardes.

Ambos cargaron un buen número y en unos cuantos viajes terminaron de llevar todos a la biblioteca del Hokage, estuvieron unas horas clasificando todo por contenido y finalmente fueron a Ichiraku por unos cuantos tazones de ramen.

\- **En verdad que te has esforzado mucho Naruto pero… -** Ino dejando sus palillos en el borde del tazón miró a Naruto fijamente. - … **¿Cuándo aprendiste caligrafía? –** El comentario hiso que el rubio se atoré, él nunca había sido bueno para escribir y le daba vergüenza que Ino lo sepa.

\- **Le pedí a Sai unas cuantas lecciones, al principio fue muy difícil pero creo que valió la pena ttebayo. –** Naruto sonreía muy animado mientras Ino empezó reír burlonamente.

\- **Es que solo imagínate todo ese conocimiento con tus kanjis. –** Ino no dejaba de reírse y Naruto se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, él estaba consciente de que si no hubiera sido por Sai todo el trabajo hubiera sido inútil. Naruto se levantó de la mesa apenado, Ino lo vio y lo abrazó a su pecho.

\- **¿Te enojaste amor mío? –** Ino abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvió rojo semejante a un tomate, Naruto también estaba sonrojado y la miraba incrédulo ante las palabras de la rubia.

\- **Ino ¿Qué dijiste? –** El rubio se separó de Ino y buscaba sus ojos pero ella lo evitaba desviando la vista.

\- **Etto… yo no dije nada Naruto, olvídalo. –** Ino se sentó fingiendo estar calmada pero sus piernas temblaban y el nudo en su estómago no le permitió seguir comiendo.

\- **Está bien si tú lo dices. –** Naruto se sentó junto a la rubia pero ya no podía seguir comiendo, dentro de su cabeza gritaba de alegría pero dudaba mucho en dar el siguiente paso.

Para buena o mala suerte, Ino tenía que entrar al turno de la tarde del hospital así que tuvo que irse, Naruto ofreció llevarla pero esta se negó.

Conforme los días seguían pasando luego de la "confesión" de Ino, ambos rubios pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos pero ninguno tenía el valor de dar el siguiente paso, por otro lado los preparativos para la boda del Hatake estaban casi listos y la fecha de a poco se acercaba algunas aldeas habían enviado regalos para el "trío" que llegaban con el tiempo.

Chouji había oficializado su relación con Karui, ahora era común verla en Konoha, Shikamaru por su parte siempre estaba a cargo de ser escolta de Temari pero ambos negaban que tuvieran una relación.

En su habitación Naruto estaba en el modo Rikudou flotando en posición de loto, hacía pequeños rasengan con cada naturaleza del chakra, gracias a los pergaminos y los datos sobre el rinnegan su dominio mejoró mucho.

Ino golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces, se oía emocionada.

\- **Naruto! abre la puerta, Naruto! –** Ino casi y pateaba la puerta, Naruto deshizo la transformación y abrió la puerta.

\- **Ino ¿qué pasó? –** Naruto fue empujado por Ino y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

\- **Quiero que mires algo. –** Ino entró al cuarto del rubio y se paró en medio de la habitación, Naruto se paró junto a ella pero Ino le pidió espacio.

\- **Mira atentamente. –** Ino sostuvo su mano derecha en alto y empezó a formar un rasengan purpura de un tamaño regular, luego con su mano izquierda sostuvo su muñeca derecha.

De pronto el rasengan empezó a brillar intensamente cambiando de color ahora era blanco y muy brillante, el tamaño de este se redujo hasta no ser más grande que una pelota de tenis.

\- **Increíble cambiaste la naturaleza del rasengan pero… -** Naruto reconoció en lo que se transformó el rasengan y estaba impactado.

\- **Sí finalmente pude hacerlo, pero debería ser café o amarillo no entiendo bien eso.-** Ino sudaba tratando de mantener el mini rasengan blanco en su mano.

\- **Bueno eso es porque… -** De pronto Ino perdió control sobre su jutsu y lo arrojó sobre la cama del rubio, Naruto tomó a Ino, y saltó fuera del departamento destrozando la puerta.

\- **Creaste elemento polvo, Ino eres genial pero… -** Naruto junto a Ino regresaron al departamento, al entrar a la habitación no encontraron nada, todo había desaparecido ni un rastro de la cama, ventana, muros no había nada.

\- **Los pergaminos, Naruto discúlpame no sabía… -** Ino empezó a llorar desesperada por los pergaminos que significaban mucho para el rubio.

\- **No te preocupes los volví a sellar como los encontré y los envié con los sapos para no cargar muchas cosas cuando vayamos a Uzushiogakure. –** Naruto seguía sin poder creer lo que la rubia había conseguido, se suponía que ese jutsu era exclusivo de los Tshuchikages.

\- **Creo que debo comprar ropa y algunas cosas nuevas. –** Naruto solo sonreía y regresó a abrazar a la rubia quien seguía llorando por la culpa.

\- **Pero es que tus cosas, recuerdos y las fotos de tus padres, Naruto discúlpame… -** La rubia sigo llorando en el pecho del rubio pero la guio a la cocina.

\- **Todo eso está guardado en estas cajas, debido al trabajo con los pergaminos Karin sugirió guardar las cosas y me da vergüenza admitir que aún están ahí, mejor acompáñame a un hotel. –** Naruto tomó algunas cosas del baño y agarró la mano de Ino para salir.

\- **Naruto si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa Okaasan no está, salió a visitar a unos proveedores en otra aldea. –** Ino ya más calmada miraba sonrojada a Naruto, él solo tragó saliva con dificultad y aceptó la proposición de Ino.

Ambos habían llegado a la casa de la rubia, Naruto compró ropa para pasar la noche y para el siguiente día.

\- **Naruto voy a preparar algo de comer, el ofuro está averiado pero tengo una ducha en el baño de mi habitación. –** Ino junto a Naruto subían al segundo piso e ingresaron al dormitorio de la rubia, ella le entregó 2 toallas y le indicó que deje la ropa sucia en un sesto para lavarla más tarde.

*Naruto*

\- **_Quiero poder entender el comportamiento de Ino, me gustaría poder hablar con Kaachan y preguntarle que debería hacer. –_** Naruto dejaba correr el agua sobre su espalda mientras recordaba los besos de la rubia, su sonrisa y en general todo de ella pero también recordaba el tan cruel rechazo que tuvo.

 _-_ _ **Hubiera preferido un golpe me hubiera dolido menos. –**_ Naruto salió del baño, se secó rápidamente y se vistió con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto rojo que había comprado para usarlos de pijama.

Naruto estaba de pie examinando la habitación de Ino, tenía fotos de sus amigos, su familia, en particular se quedó viendo la del grupo junto con el difunto Asuma y la de Inoichi el padre de Ino.

 ** _\- Ino también ha sufrido mucho… -_** El rubio no quería salir de la habitación, el aroma a Ino era embriagador y muy relajante, Naruto lo aspiraba efusivamente de pronto vio pegado un papel purpura en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la puerta del closet.

\- **_Creo que este papel se le cayó aquella vez… -_** Naruto lo tomó para leerlo, él sabía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de la rubia, pero pensó que esa carta de amor era del muchacho por el cual ella lo había rechazado.

* * *

 _10 de Octubre_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños._

 _"Naruto ha pasado un año desde tu desaparición, algunos en la aldea tenemos la esperanza que regreses algún día y por eso dejamos notas, plegarias y flores deseando que regreses y las veas._

 _Quería decirte que desde hace un tiempo empecé a sentir cosas por ti pero no preguntes "qué" porque no yo estoy segura…_

 _El punto es que siento que eres alguien increíble, nunca te rendiste a pesar de que fuiste un paria en la aldea, siempre sonreíste aunque el mundo se te hubiese roto en pedazos, llegaste tan lejos por tu deseo de superarte y protegernos a todos, a pesar de que te rechazamos._

 _Discúlpame! No quiero justificarme diciendo que era una niña pero lo era… sabes hubiese querido haberme fijado en ti y no en Sasuke, quizás te hubiera conocido mejor y hubiéramos sido amigos cercanos, quizás te hubiera ayudado y tal vez solo tal vez pudimos llegar a ser algo más que amigos…_

 _Cuando derrotaste a Pain dije: "Hasta yo podría interesarme en él", pero la verdad es que ya lo hacía, ya estaba interesada en ti solo que no lo entendía, tú siempre mantuviste tu sonrisa esperanzadora y ahora me doy cuenta de cuanta me falta me hace._

 _Naruto no quiero decir que "Te Amo" pero entonces… solo quiero decir que siento que te necesito, te extraño, quisiera verte sonreír aunque sea una vez… solo una vez más._

 _Mi padre murió en la guerra, Asuma murió peleando y ahora siento que me faltan las fuerzas para seguir siendo kunoichi, siento que solo estorbaré y huyó de Shikamaru que una y otra vez me persigue para que regresé pero no tengo confianza en mí misma._

 _¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?... lo sé sueno patética pero me siento insegura pero cuando pienso en ti me alegro y siento que mi confianza regresa pero no estás… no estás… solo quiero verte, quiero decirte que te necesito, quiero abrazarte y besarte… perdí a mi Sensei, perdí a mi padre y cuando al fin me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos también te perdí a ti…_

 _Te lo ruego… regresa… por favor._

 _Ino Y._

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras repasaba las líneas de la carta una y otra vez en su cabeza, Ino en ese momento llegó con una charola llevando unos emparedados y unas tazas de té, ella se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta viendo al rubio quien sostenía un papel que reconoció de inmediato.

\- **Ino es… ¿es cierto? –** Naruto vio como Ino dejó caer la charola y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, ella solo tapó su rostro con sus manos y solo pudo decir una cosa.

\- **Na… Naruto… -** Naruto se lanzó a abrazarla y tratar de confortarla.

\- **No llores, por favor, no llores. –** Ambos estaban de rodillas en el piso fundiéndose en un abrazo cargado de emociones y sentimientos que habían sido reprimidos pero ahora fluían con libertad, Naruto levantó el rostro de Ino delicadamente para poder verla, ella seguía llorando dejando salir sus emociones.

\- **Ino yo soy el que te necesita… -** Naruto la beso delicadamente y ella le correspondió, no necesitaban palabras ya todo estaba dicho, sus corazones latían en sincronía.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y continuaron besándose, acariciándose, explorando tímidamente el cuerpo del otro, los besos poco a poco se hacían más profundos, sus lenguas se encontraban, luchaban y se masajeaban llevando al éxtasis a ambos amantes.

Ino sentía como sus piernas temblaban, sus manos recorrían la espalda del rubio sintiendo cada músculo, ella avanzó dos pasos alejándose de la puerta y con su tobillo derecho la cerró buscando mayor intimidad, Naruto siguió retrocediendo mientras seguía besando a la rubia, él tímidamente pasaba sus manos por la cadera y cintura de Ino cuando tomó valor agarró una nalga del bien formado trasero de la Yamanaka quien en respuesta exhaló mientras mordía gentilmente el labio inferior de su compañero.

Naruto hiso girar a la rubia para caer sobre ella al momento que llegaron a la cama, Ino debajo de Naruto lo alejó un poco mientras respiraba pesadamente, ambos se veían a los ojos expectantes sus hormonas fluían, su sangre rápidamente se dirigía a sus zonas más erógenas preparando sus cuerpos para el acto amatorio, los rubios se miraban sin decir nada, Naruto acarició delicadamente el rostro de la rubia y ella repitió la acción sus miradas estaban congeladas cada segundo que pasaba era un martirió para sus instintos más básicos pero Ino buscaba esa chispa para entregarse completa al hombre que ama, Naruto esperaba una señal para avanzar y fundirse con la mujer que quería que esté junto a él toda la vida, ambos sabían que al reanudar las cosas no había vuelta atrás, esa noche harían el amor.

Ino cerró los ojos y lo atrajo para volverlo a besar, los besos reanudaron con pasión y desenfrenó sus lenguas mantenían una batalla por imponer su dominio, Naruto estaba sobre Ino procurando no aplastarla con su peso, él empezó a besar y morder el cuello disfrutando del sabor y olor de la rubia que respondía a sus besos acariciando su espalda y emitiendo pequeños gemidos apenas audibles mientras su cuerpo se retorcía ligeramente víctima del placer.

Ino pudo sentir una mano de Naruto sobre su pecho y la otra acariciaba su rodilla subiendo por su muslo hasta encontrar el inicio de su glúteo que el pequeño short que vestía dejaba al descubierto, tímidamente metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta del rubio y la empezó a subir sintiendo la piel desnuda de su amante.

Naruto se incorporó levemente para despojarse de su camiseta y la terminó arrojando a cualquier lado, Ino clavó su vista en el trabajado cuerpo del muchacho el cual sonreía orgulloso por la mirada libidinosa de la rubia, él reanudo los besos y pronto empezó a retirar la blusa de Ino cada centímetro de piel desnuda que el rubio tocaba era un deleite para los sentidos, él disfrutaba viendo la pequeña cintura y la tan invitante cadera de ella, el rubio subió la blusa hasta el cuello y la sacó inmediatamente cuando la rubia levantó los brazos.

Ino un poco cohibida sonreía nerviosa por la mirada del rubio que recorría toda su anatomía, ella lo atrajo para empezar a besarlo en el cuello que también mordió dejando marcas de deseo en él, ella ayudó a Naruto a desabrochar el brassier lila que cubría sus pechos, por instinto los cubrió con su manos pero hábilmente el rubio las retiró sin sentir resistencia y empezó a lamer los pezones rosas de su compañera, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba, sentía los pezones tan duros como nunca, su respiración estaba agitada y su entrepierna se sentía caliente, húmeda y deseosa de estar desnuda.

Naruto empezó a bajar por el torso de la rubia lamiendo cada centímetro de su abdomen y llegó al borde del short que ella vestía pero fue detenido por Ino.

\- **Naruto… es que… es mi primera vez… -** Ino tomó una almohada y se cubrió el rostro por el bochorno que tenía.

\- **Ino si quieres paramos… -** Naruto se incorporó y retiró la almohada para ver a la rubia.

\- **NO! es que estoy un poco asustada… solo sé gentil por favor… –** La rubia temblaba un poco por lo asustada que estaba, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada pues recordó que una enfermera dijo que duele mucho la primera vez.

\- **También es mi primera vez pero hagámoslo despacio y compartamos la experiencia. –** Naruto estaba con un rostro tranquilo pero sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo, Ino se sorprendió por la manera en que Naruto veía las cosas y recién se dio cuenta, ella no era la única que se estaba "entregando" también él lo estaba haciendo, así que en realidad estaban compartiendo sus cuerpos, sus corazones y todo su ser enfocados en esa experiencia.

Ino solo afirmó y luego de un tierno beso dejó que Naruto terminé de desnudarla, él delicadamente retiró el short junto con el panty revelando el más grande secreto de Ino, Naruto era el primero que veía la femineidad de la rubia y juró en su mente que sería el último.

Ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sus muslos eran acariciados por las fuertes manos del rubio mientras él lamía su lampiño monte de venus y descendía con la lengua hasta llegar a las ingles donde ella inconscientemente abrió las piernas para dejar que el rubio actué, la lengua de Naruto recorrió ambas inglés y se dirigió directo al clítoris provocando que Ino dé un pequeño salto, ella abrió los ojos y su lujuria se disparó al ver como el rubio lamía su entrepierna.

Naruto lamía el clítoris de Ino con decisión a la vez que disfrutaba del sabor y aroma que tenía al empezar a lubricarse, Ino empezó a mover las caderas involuntariamente y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio para evitar que dejé de estimularla, Naruto penetró con su lengua la vagina de Ino provocando un grito que fue silenciado por la mano de ella, él regresó a lamer el clítoris y con un dedo la penetraba ligeramente, Ino se sacudía en la cama mientras con su mano apretaba la cabeza del rubio contra su ingle para tener más estímulo y con la otra apretaba las sabanas con toda la fuerza que tenía, ella empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y que su sexo empezaba a latir a la vez que se humedecía.

\- **Espera… espera… siento que me voy a ori… -** Ino no pudo terminar la frase porque la tensión se liberó de golpe, su espalda guiada por su cabeza se arqueó hacía atrás, sus caderas se movían sin control, sintió en su entrepierna una gran humedad proveniente de su interior al mismo tiempo que gritó hasta dejar vacíos sus pulmones.

Naruto dejó de estimularla cuando ella se quedó quieta y fue directo a abrazarla, ella escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio y lo estrujaba con fuerza a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- **Solo había leído que el orgasmo es un sobre estímulo para el cuerpo pero esto fue increíble. –** La rubia seguía escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Naruto mientras sentía como su vagina latía al mismo ritmo desbocado de su corazón.

\- **Naruto… hagámoslo estoy en mis días seguros… -** Ino terminó de desvestir al rubio y tomó el pene del rubio con sus manos para delicadamente acariciarlo.

\- **¿Cómo lo hacemos? o… -** Naruto se separó un poco de Ino, ella se acostó.

\- **Creo que tú arriba y yo… -** Ino se sonrojó más mientras Naruto se acostó sobre ella, ambos volvieron a besarse mientras el rubio intentaba encontrar por donde penetrarla, la inexperiencia de ambos les causo risa mientras Naruto se levantó para ver mejor.

\- **Juro que algún día nos reiremos de esto. –** Naruto seguía sin encontrar el lugar hasta que Ino tomando su pene lo guio hasta la entrada de su femineidad.

\- **Vamos con calma. –** Ino temblaba ligeramente mientras sentía como deslizaba el invasor dentro de ella, pronto sintieron la barrera donde ambos se quedaron quietos ninguno quería moverse, Naruto hiso un poco de presión sacando un gemido de dolor de Ino, él intento salir pero ella lo detuvo.

\- **Mi amor tranquilo, toma mi mano y bésame. –** Ino tomó la mano del rubio entrelazando los dedos y lo atrajo hacía a ella, él podía sentir el ligero temblor de ella mientras la besaba tratando que su pene por accidente no se hunda en ella.

\- **No quiero hacerte daño. –** Naruto le susurraba a Ino en su oreja pero ella solo le pidió que la siga besando, tomando de la mano y mantenga esa posición.

Ambos disfrutaban del beso, Ino le dijo que lo haga pero que no se levanté, él la obedeció hundiendo su miembro dentro de Ino rompiendo su himen, en respuesta ella apretó la mano de Naruto fuertemente y una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, Naruto se quedó quieto sintiendo la presión que la vagina de ella ejercía en su pene, Ino por su parte dejaba de sentir dolor pero sostenía a Naruto para que no se mueva hasta que el ardor que tenía se calme un poco.

Ino dejó de temblar e indicó a Naruto para que se mueva lentamente, él empezó a sacar su pene despacio, vio un poco de sangre en el glande y que se escurría fuera de Ino pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo volvió a atraer para que la penetré, cada penetrada traía consigo una ola de placer a ambos, el dolor en Ino mermaba y empezaba a sentir un agradable estimulo cada vez que él se hundía en ella, Naruto por su parte haciendo uso de su autocontrol la penetraba despacio y la seguía besando, cada vez el ritmo aumentaba y los cuerpos de ambos parecían querer fusionarse, Ino ahora gemía con intensidad y rodeó con sus piernas a Naruto por su cintura no quería que se separé de ella, el rubio se dejó llevar por el placer y penetraba cada vez más fuerte y rápido ambos dejaron de besarse para tomar aire, Ino gemía casi gritando disfrutando de cada estocada y podía sentir dentro de ella el constante movimiento del invasor, los cuerpos sudaban hasta estar resbalosos y la humedad de ella empezaba a mojar la cama mientras seguían con el delicioso vaivén íntimo.

Naruto se incorporó obligando a Ino a dejar de abrazarlo con las piernas, él las tomo y las abrió para disfrutar de la imagen de sus cuerpo fusionados, la imagen de su pene hundiéndose dentro de ella era alucinante, también disfrutaba de como los pechos de ella rebotaban al ritmo de cada penetrada.

Ino mordía sus labios de gusto y disfrutaba del rubio que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, su vagina estaba completamente invadida y la estimulación le provocaba escalofríos, sus caderas se movían sin control.

\- **Naruto espera… ¿puedo ponerme arriba?… -** Ino poniendo las manos en el abdomen del rubio lo detuvo para cambiar de posición, ella había leído que esa posición es la revolución femenina y no quería desaprovechar la ocasión.

Lentamente empezó a sentarse sobre Naruto, su vagina recibía gustosa al pene del rubio, ella sentía que el pene se había hundido mucho y esto le provoco un dolor placentero, lentamente empezó a moverse provocando que las paredes de su vagina sean estimuladas y luego su movimiento fue desenfrenado su orgasmo se acercaba y nuevamente esa presión en todo el cuerpo la inundaba, Naruto estaba a punto de terminar y se levantó abrazando a Ino quien seguía moviéndose frenéticamente, el rubio se apoderó de los senos y pezones para estimular mucho más a su pareja, ambos estaban apuntó de correrse se juntaron en un beso muy pasional mientras se dejaron ir, ella sintió como el semen de Naruto salía disparado dentro de su vagina, la cantidad que la invadió llenó su matriz, todo esto provocó que Ino rompa el beso y abracé al rubio mordiendo su hombro derecho para acallar su grito de placer, su vagina tenía espasmos muy fuertes que la sacudían entera, su vista se había nublado, el hombro del rubio tenía impreso la forma de la dentadura de la rubia, ella dejó de morderlo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajen en esa posición abrazados muy fuertemente, Ino sentía como el pene del rubio poco a poco perdía la erección dentro de ella.

En el balcón de Ino, Shikamaru había llegado a saludarla pero como no salió se asomó para ver si estaba pues tenía las luces encedidas, él vio a ambos rubios abrazados desnudos inmóviles, él solo exclamó "problemático" con una risa cómplice y los dejó solos.

\- **Ino, Shikamaru… -** Naruto le susurró al oído a Ino.

\- **Mañana habló con él… no me quiero mover, solo abrázame. –** Ino solo abrazó con más fuerza a Naruto mientras sus cabezas estaban apoyadas una contra la otra.

\- **Ino ¿Qué son tus días seguros? –** Naruto sin moverse susurraba al oído de ella.

\- **Son cuando no puedo quedar embarazada… espera ¿no sabías que era eso? –** Ino se mantenía inmóvil y solo se limitaba a hablar.

\- **No sabía. –**

 **\- Ósea que si hubiera sido por ti hoy hacíamos un bebe. –** Ella le mordió el cuello a manera de castigo.

\- **Yo estaría feliz si es contigo. –** Naruto la lamió la oreja.

\- **Idiota. –** Ino sonrió y lo abrazó más.

\- **Ino la otra semana se casa Kakashi Sensei. –**

 **\- Sí es verdad ¿Qué pasa con ello? –**

 **\- ¿Vas a ir? –**

 **\- Sí. –** Ino sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir Naruto pero debía decirlo por él mismo.

\- **Podemos ir juntos. –**

 **\- Claro te unes al grupo, yo tengo planeado ir con Sakura, Tenten, Temari y Shika… -** Ino sonreía maliciosa el rubio tenía que decirlo.

\- **Ino pero quiero ir solo contigo, tú y yo. –**

 **\- Pero eso haría que la gente piense mal, solo somos amigos recuérdalo. –** Ino trataba de aguantar la risa.

\- **Ino quiero que vayas conmigo a la boda de Kakashi Sensei como mi novia. -** Naruto muy sonrojado y asustado porque pensaba que volvería a ser rechazado espero la respuesta.

\- ¿ **Tanto te costaba pedírmelo directamente? –** Ino solo para torturarlo un poco seguía con su posición de orgullosa.

\- **Momento ya sabías lo que te iba a decir ¿verdad? –** Naruto fingió estar molesto pero le gustaba la forma de ser de ella.

\- **Sí quiero ir contigo como tu novia mi amor. –** Ambos se volvieron a besar y se acostaron dejando que sus cuerpos se relajen, Ino se acostó al costado del rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y así durmieron solo cubiertos por una sabana.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **Finalmente llegó el lemon y el capítulo, lamento la espera pero he atravesado un difícil momento pero la inspiración finalmente llegó.**

 **Lamentablemente esta historia está llegando a su fin quizás en 3 capítulos más concluya, próximamente los estaré publicando y voy a intentar que el último capitulo sea épico.**

 **No olviden de compartir, mandar a fav y si quieren sus reviews ¿Que tal les pareció la primera vez de los rubios?**

 **Visiten mis otra obras "Naruto/Zero, el dragón ascendente de la nube" esa historia recién empieza y créanme trae muchas sorpresas, también ingresen a "Odio Humanidades" una historia NaruKarin en un Universo Alterno y para los que ya lo leyeron pronto publicaré "Amo Humanidades" espérenla va a estar realmente interesante y muy buena.**

 **La Bestia.**


	27. Ino & Hinata

**Ino & Hinata**

En Konoha el ambiente era festivo, la gran boda estaba a pocos días y muchas delegaciones hacían su arribo a la aldea a entregar regalos y estar presentes en el evento.

La pareja de rubios se habían dedicado a disfrutar de sus cuerpos en los días posteriores a su primer encuentro, ellos habían decido mantener su noviazgo en secreto por algunos motivos, en primer lugar querían sorprender a sus amigos en el día de la boda, también querían tener más privacidad para tener sus encuentros pasionales y evitar preguntas incomodas, sin embargo Shikamaru los había visto, Sakura y Karin luego de un largo interrogatorio lograron conseguir la verdad de los labios de la rubia.

En la residencia Yamanaka, Ino y su madre se encontraban desayunando empezando un nuevo día de actividades, la madre de la rubia tenía cierto gesto de incomodidad mientras Ino solo sonreía recordando sus encuentros pasionales con su "novio secreto".

\- ¿ **El departamento de Naruto San ya lo repararon? –** La madre de la rubia rompió el silencio y sacó a Ino de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

\- **Sí el Capitan Yamato lo reparó y lo dejó muy bien parece una pequeña cabaña. –** Ino recordaba la primera vez que hicieron el amor en el departamento del rubio.

\- **¿Cuándo regresa Naruto San de su misión? –** Ino sintió una mirada acusadora sobre ella.

\- **En dos días creo, prometió primero pasar a saludar a la florería. –** Ino se sentía nerviosa, sus años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado que sus padres son expertos en interrogar y sacar información, ella estaba atrapada sin escape en este mini interrogatorio.

\- **Ino no quiero aún ser abuela. –** Ino escupió la fruta que estaba masticando y regresó a ver a su madre quien estaba tranquila tanto que asustaba.

\- **¿Qué dices? si yo nunca –** Ino se reprochó a si misma por la risa idiota que tuvo mientras se ocultaba detrás de su taza de té.

\- **La misma juventud nos hace pensar que los padres son anticuados y ellos no se enteran de nada, pero ellos ya han pasado por lo mismo. –** La madre de Ino seguía tranquila mientras miraba a su hija.

\- **Okaasan yo… no… -** Ino ahora sudaba con culpa, algunas aveces el rubio se había escabullido a su cuarto para un rápido y pasional encuentro nocturno pero no pensaba que su madre se diera cuenta.

\- **Ino se nota muy claro que has estado teniendo intimidad con Naruto, yo me encargo de la lavandería y también hace unos días no podías sentarte bien… no quiero saber. –** Decir que Ino estaba roja era decir que un tomate es rosado, su madre seguía estando tranquila pero Ino respiraba agitada, al experimentar con sus cuerpos descubrieron ciertas "cosas" que no dejaron que ella se siente bien por unos días.

\- **No quiero decir que tienes la responsabilidad total porque Naruto San también la tiene, pero no creo que él haya recibido la charla de "la flor con la abejita" y obviamente yo no se la voy a dar; sin embargo quiero saber el estado de su relación. -.** Ahora el rostro de la señora se veía con cierto enfado esperando la respuesta de su hija.

\- **Somos novios y… -** Ino fue interrumpída por su madre.

\- **¿Han hablado de tener hijos? o ¿Qué harían si los tuvieren? –** Esta pregunta relajo a Ino pues en ciertas ocasiones después de hacer el amor ambos fantaseaban con tener un futuro juntos.

\- **Ambos hemos pensado en estar juntos y tener familia. –** Ino vio como su madre sonrió y se levantó tranquila.

\- **Está bien sin embargo te pido que le digas a Naruto San… NO!… quiero que le dejes claro que ambos deben ser responsables. –** La madre de Ino le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó sola para que termine de desayunar.

En la aldea el día empezaba con total normalidad, Hinata acababa de llegar de Sunagakure acompañando al Kazekage y sus hermanos que llegaban para firmar ciertos acuerdos comerciales y de paso asistir a la boda de Kakashi.

Hinata se separó del grupo luego de reportarse con la Hokage y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga, luego de saludar con su familia y tomarse unas horas de descanso, salió en dirección al hospital para llenar un informe sobre sus actividades en Sunagakure.

*Ino*

\- **_Tengo que hablar con Naruto sobre lo que dijo Okaasan… sin embargo ¿Qué tan ciertas son las palabras de Naruto?... no que digo él siempre ha sido sincero conmigo debo confiar en él pero es que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad… -_** Ino estaba perdida en su mundo y no sintió cuando Hinata llegó a la recepción del hospital donde estaba ella sentada.

\- ¿ **Ino San? –** Hinata tocó ligeramente el hombro de la rubia quien dio un pequeño salto de la impresión de verla ahí.

 **\- Hinata ¿Cómo estas? Disculpa estaba pensando en mis cosas, me alegra verte en la aldea de regreso ¿Cómo ha estado todo por Suna? –** Ino tratando de parecer tranquila miraba a Hinata que tomaba una ficha de registro.

\- **Tranquilo, creo que ya podrán arreglar el tema de su equipo médico y finalmente podré quedarme aquí, he descuidado algo muy importante. –** Hinata sonreía alegre mientras llenaba la ficha con sus datos y luego sacaba hojas con formatos para informes de un cajón.

\- **¿A que te refieres Hinata? –** Ino sabía la respuesta y masoquistamente pregunto.

\- **Naruto Kun por supuesto, este tiempo he recapacitado y me dí cuenta que debo ser más directa con él. –** Hinata tomó las hojas para ir a un lugar más comodo y escribir.

\- **Hinta espera yo y… -** Ino no pudo terminar de hablar porque llegó una enfermera y se llevó a Hinata conversando.

*Ino*

\- **_Maldición! Lo siento pero llegaste tarde. –_** Ino al igual que todos sabían de los sentimientos de la Hyuga pero era tarde, el destino, el tiempo y muchos factores habían formado una relación entre los rubios.

Hinata luego de llenar el informe se dirigía a la estación de las enfermeras para que sellen su informe, al pasar por un consultorio escuchó la voz de Sakura.

\- ¿ **Naruto ya te dijo algo de Ino? –** Hinata se ocultó para escuchar mejor la conversación.

\- **No mi primo si sabe guardar secretos, pero te apuesto que el día de la boda lo gritará a los cuatro vientos. –** Karin sonreía mientras terminaba de llenar un informe de un paciente con la pierna rota que estaba sedado, Sakura lo revisaba para luego colocar un protector para la férula.

\- **Creo que van a ir juntos, Ino y Naruto son la pareja más rara de todas. –** Sakura y Karin empezaron a reír, Hinata había salido en dirección a la recepción pero Ino ya se había ido.

Al siguiente día Ino estaba entrenando sola en los campos de entrenamiento, ella quería mejorar el rasengan que había creado.

\- **Ino San! ¿Es cierto lo que están murmurando? –** Ino regresó a ver para encontrarse con Hinata mirándola desafiante.

\- **¿A que te refieres? –** Ino fingiendo no saber solo la ignoró.

\- **Que tú y Naruto Kun son amantes. –** Hinata se enfocó mucho en la última palabra, Ino se sintió ofendida pero fingió estar tranquila.

\- **Somos novios Hinata. –** Hinata solo se enfureció por la respuesta, Ino seguía tranquila sin dejar que Hinata la molesté, ella sabía que la Hyuga estaba afrontando la decepción.

\- **¿Cómo pudiste? Todos sabían que estoy enamorada de Naruto Kun, tú no eres nadie para meterte entre nosotros. –** Hinata se acercó a Ino hasta que solo 3 metros las seperaban.

\- **Hinata nunca me dijiste a mí que él te interesaba, quiero recordarte que nunca hubo una relación real entre ustedes, Naruto y yo decidimos estar juntos porque nos amamos y punto. –** Ino estaba dispuesta a defender la relación que tenía con el rubio.

\- **Estoy segura que te escogío porque estaba solo luego de su regreso y porque siempre has sido la más fácil de todas, Ino es mejor que te apartes y dejes que yo esté junto a él, yo he sido la única que siempre ha estado detrás de él. –** Hinata miraba con odio a la rubia.

\- **Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, "estabas detrás de él" yo estuve junto a él, pasamos tiempo juntos y nos enamoramos, tú no estuviste y te pido midas tus palabras. –** Ino ahora se sentía ofendida.

\- **Solo mira como vistes, seguramente lo sedujiste con tu cuerpo… -**

\- **Hinata ¿que demonios te paso en Suna?, solo escucha lo que dices, nuevamente te pido que dejes de ofenderme o no responderé. –**

 **\- Solo he venido decidida a tomar lo que por derecho es mío, yo lo salvé cuando peleó con Pain y he estado siempre apoyándolo, no lo voy a dejar a una zorra que lo sedujó con su cuerpo o ¿me equivoco? –**

 **\- Hinata es suficiente me cansé y lo que MI NOVIO y yo hagamos en nuestro lecho es asunto nuestro. –**

 **\- Lo sabía solo con sexo pudiste hacer que caiga en tus garras, eres una perra, una cualquiera, una zorra. –** Ino se acercó a HInata y le dio una cacheta con todas las fuerzas que tuvo.

 **\- Soy una zorra porque me entregué a mi zorro y yo seré la madre de nuestros cachorros, escúchame atentamente Hyuga, yo no voy a permitir que manches mi nombre, ni atentes contra la relación que tengo con Naruto. –** Ino se alejó de Hinata dándole la espalda.

\- **JA! No seas vanidosa solo porque le entregaste tu cuerpo, date cuenta de lo vacía que es tu relación que se basa en el sexo. –** Hinata tenía una mirada de rencor y su cabeza buscaba las palabras con más veneno para herir el orgullo de la Yamanaka.

\- **Hinata cruzaste la línea. –** Ino se lanzó a atacar a Hinata

Naruto se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la aldea, él había decido viajar en la noche para regresar pronto y poder ver a Ino.

Ino intentaba a golpear a Hinata pero la diferencia en taijutsu es demasiado grande y obvia, Ino se especializó en otras técnicas pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no era su fuerte, Hinata activó el byakugan dispuesta a descargar toda su frustación en la rubia.

Algunos shinobis que pasaban por el sector pensaban que solo entrenaban por lo cual no interfieron.

Ino sacó el kunai del Yondaime y empezó a pelear con Hinata lanzando estocadas mortales al cuerpo de la otra, el combate había ascendido pronto de una pelea por ira a una de vida o muerte, la gente se había quedando viendo la "práctica" pues el combate era entretenido a su vista.

\- **Hinata controlaté esto llegó muy lejos. –** Ino retrocediendo un poco trataba de meter la mayor cantidad de oxigeno a sus pulmones.

\- **Tú contrólate y déja a Naruto Kun. –** Hinata volvió a atacar a Ino, ambas empezaron a chocar sus kunais mientras se miraban con odio puro.

Ino recibió un golpe certero del juken directo en su costado que le rompió dos costillas, el kunai del Yondaime se enterró lejos de ella dejándola indefensa, había bastantes curiosos que seguían pensando que solo entrenaban.

\- **No tienes nada que ofrecer Ino, es hora que dejes de ser un estorbo. –** Hinata activó los puños de león y corrió a atacar a Ino.

Hinata estaba lista para terminar con la vida de Ino, la rubia solo cerró los ojos lista para recibir el golpe de chakra puro, en ese momento del cuerpo de ella una garra de chakra rojo la protegió y alejó a Hinata.

Ino se incorporo impresionada por lo que había pasado pero Hinata regresaba para atacar y solo se ocurrió una manera de frenarla, Hinata corría con los puños de león y su ira se incrementó al ver el rasengan de color lila en la mano de la rubia.

\- **Maldita yo debí aprender ese jutsu. –** Ambas corrian a chocar sus técnicas.

\- **Es tarde Hinata, yo seré la esposa de Naruto y todo terminará aquí. –** Ino a pesar del dolor que tenía en su costado corrió con todas las fuerza que tenía.

*Kurama*

\- **Chico la rubia está en peligro. –** Kurama despertó alterado en el subconsciente de Naruto.

\- **¿Qué como sabes eso? –** Naruto aparecició frente al Torii mirando intrigado al zorro.

\- **Mi chakra que tiene dentro actuó para protegerla. –** Naruto solo se quedó más intrigado, Kurama suspiro con enfado.

\- **Todo las "cosas" que han estado haciendo transfieren mi chakra a ella, no es mucho la cantidad para que esté en peligro pero si para cuidarla pero se acaba. –** Naruto comprendió y localizó el kunai que ella tenía.

Shino y Kiba pasaban por el campo de entrenamiento y al ver a Hinata e Ino comprendieron que de verdad iban a matarse y se acercaron corriendo a frenarlas.

A pocos metros de chocar sus técnicas Naruto apareció de un rayo anaranjado y al ver lo que iba a pasar no tuvo opción que usar el camino preta del rinnegan

\- **Rasen… -**

 **\- Juho Soshi… -**

Naruto apareció en medio de ellas con el rinnegan activo y al hacer contacto con sus manos ambas técnicas fueron absorbidas, Ino gritó del terror cuando Naruto la regresó a ver con el rinnegan activo y con una mirada de enfado, él la cargo y la llevo al hospital dejando a Hinata en el campo, Kiba y Shino llegaron a ver como estaba su amiga que empezó a llorar sentada en el piso.

\- L **o perdí todo… -** Hinata pusó sus manos en su rostro y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyan.

Ino temblaba por la visión del rubio con esos ojos y la mirada llena de ira pero no quería empezar una pelea con él, ella solo se limitó a refugiarse en el pecho del rubio hasta que llegó al hospital.

Horas más tarde Ino se encontraba en una habitación del hospital repasando el encuentro que tuvo con la Hyuga, Naruto estuvo con ella hasta que lo obligaron a salir porque iban a desvestirla para curar sus heridas, ella seguía pensando que era lo que había visto pero le preocupaba la reacción del rubio podía terminar todo con ella por pelear con su amiga.

\- **Ino debemos hablar. –** Naruto entró por la puerta y la cerró, él estaba muy serio incluso enfadado.

\- **Naruto yo no se… disculpa. –** Naruto se sentó en la misma cama junto a ella pero sin hacer contacto visual.

\- **¿Qué pasó? –** Ino quería abrazarlo, llorar y todo pero sentía que no era el momento.

\- **Hinata dijo cosas muy hirientes sobre mí y sobre nuestra relación. –** Ino imitó la acción del rubio y fijo su vista al frente mientras le relataba lo sucedido.

\- **Ino el rasengan no es un jutsu para usar en colegas de la aldea pero me alegra que te importe tanto nuesta relación, debo decirte dos cosas importantes -** Naruto estaba serio y distraído también le dio poca importancia a la batalla que tuvo la rubia. - **Ino cuando hacemos el amor te transfiero chakra de Kurama y por eso supe que estabas en peligro y lo que te voy a decir debí habertelo dicho hace mucho pero bueno digamos que estábamos "ocupados". –** Naruto abrazó a Ino quien solo suspiró de alivio pues el tema quedó aclarado, Naruto la siguiente media hora le contó la verdad de su desaparición.

6 meses después.

*Ino*

 ** _\- No puede ser… no puede ser… -_** Ino estaba sentada en su baño con una prueba de embarazo positiva en sus manos.

\- **_Estoy embarazada… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar?... –_** Ino se quedó en blanco mirando fijamente el test positivo que le anunciaba que iba a ser madre.

 ** _\- Debería decirle a Naruto… -_** Ino salió de su habitación luego de esconder la prueba como pudó, ella fue directamente a la cocina, tomó una pequeña caja la cual envolvió en un pañuelo azul.

\- **_Le diré que vamos a ser padres durante el almuerzo. –_** Ino inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre mientras caminaba en dirección a la torre del Hokage.

Ino caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Konoha, ella ahora veía mujeres embarazadas por todos lados, Sakura salió de una tienda y fue directo a su encuentro.

\- **Ino! –** Sakura sacó bruscamente a la rubia de sus pensamientos, Ino gritó asustada y casí deja caer el almuerzo de Naruto.

\- **Frentona! Casí me matas del susto. –** Ino y Sakura empezarón a reír mientras caminaban a la torre del Hokage.

\- **Quien diría que estuvieras tan hogareña, casí no te reconozco Ino, solo mírate pareces una esposa llevando un almuerzo… solo te falta una barriga de embarazada. –** Sakura empezó a reír burlona de Ino quien casí se cae de cara.

\- **Sí podría decirse pero desde la boda de Kakashi Sensei y el anunció de Tsunade Sama que Naruto sería el próximo Hokage, no hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos y el almuerzo nos da un espacio libre… Naruto está dedicado a aprender todo lo referente a ser Hokage para tomar la posta pronto. –** Ino sonreía feliz y en verdad ella estaba muy orgullosa del rubio, solo lamentaba que el anunció de su relación se vió opacado por la noticia del nombramiento de Naruto.

\- **Al fín cumple su sueño pero cambiando de tema, ¿Ino te sientes mejor? Con eso de tus mareos y nauseas todos juramos que estás embarazada. –** Sakura sin darse cuenta caminó un buen trecho dejando a Ino atrás, la rubia se había quedado petrificada.

\- **Ino entonces es verdad, esperas un hijo de Naruto!. –** Sakura regresó y tomó por los hombros a Ino sacudiéndola.

\- **Sakura callaté… bueno sí pero nadie lo sabe… -** Ino tenía la mirada algo triste y Sakura la llevó a un lugar un poco más privado.

\- **Ino deberías estar feliz, vas a ser mamá. –** Sakura e Ino se sentaron en una banca de una pequeña plaza cercana a la torre del Hokage.

\- **Tengo miedo… pienso que Naruto no va a querer estar conmigo… no quiero ser una madre soltera… -** Ino dejó caer una lagrimas y ocultó su rostro con su cabello.

\- **Ino solo escuchate, Naruto va a estar muy feliz, él y tú hacen una pareja extraña pero se nota que se aman, tranquila solo son los nervios. –** Sakura sonreía mientras le mostraba el reloj de pulsera.

\- **Mejor me voy rápido y hablo con él antes de que se acabe la hora de almuerzo… gracias Sakura. –** Ino sonrió mientras empezó a correr y solo escuchó como su amiga le pedía hablar con ella más tarde.

Ino se encontró con Shikamaru en la entrada de la oficina del Hokage, él le indicó que Naruto había ido a buscarla.

Ino lo buscó por todos lados pero no pudo encontrarlo, finalmente se resignó yendo directo a la florería.

\- **Ino chan hasta que al fín apareces. –** Naruto le sonreía animadamente, él estaba sentado conversando con la madre de Ino.

\- **Naruto te estaba buscando… te preparé este almuerzo. –** Ino le extendió la pequeña caja y se la entregó, la madre de Ino les dejó que vayan a la trastienda a comer y que pasen un momento solos.

Ino comía distraída mientras Naruto le contaba sobre lo que estaba aprendiendo, Naruto pronto se dio cuenta de la actitud de la rubia.

\- ¿ **Pasa algo Ino Chan? –** Naruto tomó la mano izquierda de la rubia entre sus manos.

\- **Naruto… bueno si pasa algo pero no sé… -** Ino se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

\- **Ino dime pero yo también quiero dicerte algo. –** Naruto ahora se veía muy serio, Ino cayó en cuenta de la falta del sufijo y que él no la había besado incluso estando solos en la trastienda, ella suponía lo peor.

\- **Naruto empieza tú y luego yo… -** Ino suspíró triste sabiendo que si él terminaba la relación, ella debía ser madre soltera y esconder la indentidad del padre de su hijo por siempre.

\- **Bueno… tú sabes que nos amamos mucho… -** Ino sintió como su corazón se rompía a pedazos por esa frase tan cliché para terminar las relaciones. - … **pero últimamente no hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos… -** ella quería huír ese momento pero sus piernas le fallaron. - … **y he llegado a una conclusión… Ino yo… –** Ino cubrió con sus manos su rostro, no quería escuchar ni ver al rubio romper la relación y menos en ese momento.

\- **Ino yo quiero saber si… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –** Ino seguía cubriendo su rostro con sus manos pero empezó a hiperventilarse, Naruto se asustó por la reacción de su novia pero ella se arrojó sobre él cayendo ambos al piso.

\- **Estoy embarazada Naruto! vamos a ser padres! –** Ino empezó a llorar en el pecho del rubio, quien se quedó sin reacción ante la confesión de la rubia.

Ino seguía llorando sobre Naruto mientras él la abrazaba y procesaba la información.

\- **Bueno creo que fue buena idea comprar la casa después de todo. -** Ino se pusó de pie y Naruto la siguió, él levantó una pequeña cajita con un anillo.

\- **Aún no me respondes ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –** Ino solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras volvía a llorar, Naruto le colocó el anillo en el dedo y se abrazaron.

\- **Felicitaciones! –** La madre de Ino estaba parada detrás de ellos con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

\- **Bueno felicitaciones dobles. –** Ino y su madre se abrazaron mientras comenzaron a hablar de la boda y del bebe, Naruto tuvo que regresar a seguir aprendiendo los oficios del Hokage.

Continuara...

 **Saludos!**

 **Lo siento, yo sé que abandoné esta historia pero hasta que al fin regresé.**

 **¿Que les pareció la pelea Hinata contra Ino?**

 **Ya saben: Follow, Fav y sus reviews son bienvenidos.**

 **Pasen a mis otras historias en mi perfil: "Naruto/Zero, el Dragon ascendente de la Nube" que hoy tiene capítulo doble, "Odio Humanidades" un dramático "Narukarin", "El Luchador" que hoy llega a su fin, también un One Shot de estreno...**

 **Que tengan una excelente semana.**

 **La Bestia.**


End file.
